Jane
by darkroselight
Summary: After their fight in Italy Edward agreed to change Bella and their lives continued. Now The Cullen family is living in a new town and bella is a vamp. Jane turns up looking for help as the guard and Aro turn against her. Will the Cullens help her?
1. Friendly Visit

AN: HI eveyone: This is my first story, well the first story that I'm posting on-line most of my writing is original novels so those dont really belong here. Anyway back to the fanfic. This story is about one of my favorit characters in the twilight books, Jane! I really wished that we would have learned more about her in the twilight books so this is my idea of her life.

I don't own any of the twilight characters or any of their stories so I'll get that out of the way right now. No, I don't know the real storie of Jane's past so when I write that later it's just my idea of what "could" have happend to her and Alec.

Each chapter will change Pov: I like messing around with all of the diffrent charachters and seeing how they would look at the same things diffrently.

When ever I do something in Edwards Pov: The words that are in _Ittalics_ are things that others characters think and the same goes for any chapters that I do in Alice Pov only then the _Ittalics_ will be "visions" that she has.

* * *

Chapter One: "Friendly Visit"

Pov- Edward

"_Edward_"

My sister's thoughts cut through the silence I had been sitting in, enjoying some quiet time in the living room with Bella and Rose while the rest of the family was out. I turned towards the oak stair case that led to our living room. Alice was there slowly making her way down, she looked dazed. Jasper was following right behind her holding onto her shoulders so she wouldn't fall, his thoughts were worried. "Alice what's wrong?"

My question caught the attention of Rose and Bella and soon we were all staring at Alice as she slowly crossed to the sofa and sat next to me. _"Watch"_ She wasn't speaking out loud and her thoughts sounded troubled. I listened to her trying to tune out the nervous and confused minds of the other members of our family.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked pestered by our silent conversation.

"Quiet everyone! I'm trying to listen!" They all fell verbally silent and I was able to listen to just Alice's thoughts as she ran through a vision she must have just had upstairs. How the hell did I miss this one?

_"It was dark out, probably sometime in the early morning, but even then I could recognize the large dark brick mansion that was headquarters of the Volturi in Italy. At first I didn't see anything that should alarm me, but then a movement in the shadows of the old brick castle caught my eye. A slender dark cloaked figure running away with what seemed to be all the speed whoever it was could muster. But I couldn't tell who the cloaked person was, or why they were running. The only thing I did know for sure is that the shadowy figure said. "I'll go to the Cullens" just before disappearing amid the dark forest. Who ever it was ran and didn't look back." _

Alice snapped out of her trance watching me for some kind of reaction. "What do you think it means Edward?" She whispered but before I could even fully grasp what I had just heard through her thoughts, Rose interrupted us again.

"What the hell is going on, some one tell us now!" I thought for a moment. I didn't have any idea what it meant, Alice just shrugged she was as dumb found as I was.

"I don't know what it means." I turned to face Rose and the others. "I'm not sure…but someone from the Volturi is coming for us. We're not sure who it is, but it's just one person. One of the black cloaked ones." Alice shook her head interrupting me

"Not necessarily, coming after us, but they're for us for some reason and I only know of two people who wear the blackest cloaks like that."

I nodded, already knowing where she was going with this. "Jane and Alec" Bella froze in her spot and Jasper hissed.

"Why are they coming here?" His arms wrapped protectively around Alice from where he was sitting behind her. "We already did what they wanted. Bella is one of us now. They have no business here." Bella came over and sat in my lap.

"We should call Dad. He's going to want to hear about this and the sooner every ones knows the better."

Rose pulled out her new cell phone. "I got it, and I'll call Emmett and Esme too. They should be heading back by now anyway; they were going to hunt near home." She left the room, already dialing. She would never tell anyone but she was eager to have Emmett back with her. She feared a visit from the Volturi as much as the rest of us did.

"Do you know when they're coming?" Bella asked turning to Alice.

"No, I couldn't tell, all I saw was that whoever it was, they were running away from the castle in Italy and they said they were going to come here."

Something in the way she said that, wording that whoever it was, was running rather then having been sent to us made me think. A light bulb went off and I had a revelation.

"Wait, Alice you just said running." Something clicked and I was surprised we didn't think of this sooner. "I think whoever it was is running away from Italy to us, not coming after us. That would explain why there was only one of them and not a group."

Alice thought for a second, "But what would either of them have done to be sent away? They're the Volturi's main line of attack, they're indispensable, and Aro would never get rid of one of them, ever."

I shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll find out when they get here." Jasper, always the one thinking of strategies, was in full-out fighter mode, thinking of other things that could go wrong.

"But what if the others follow? Maybe whoever it is that's coming is only a messenger. We don't want a vampire war on our turf that would expose us, or it could be a trap."

He had a point but I wasn't going to think of that now, if other members of the guard followed, we could deal with that later and Alice would see them coming. Alice shook her head again, rubbing the back of Jasper's hand with her thumb, trying to calm him down.

"I only saw the one person coming Jazz; if the others were going to follow, I would have seen that."

"Wait, what if they can't even find us, we haven't had any dealings with the Volturi since we moved from Forks." Bella said hopefully.

"It wouldn't be that hard to track us down Bella." Rosalie said entered the room again, sitting back down in the empty sofa. "Esme and Emmett will be here in a few minuets but Carlisle can't get off work for another hour." We nodded then waited for the others to get here.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a very possessive-looking Emmett ran into the room, followed by a worried Esme. Emmett sat down next to Rose, and then turned on Alice and myself, "Spill it! What's going on?" he demanded.

"Calm down Em," Jasper sent a wave of calm around the room that momentarily affected all of us, except for Esme, who was passing along the large glass back wall she was to nervous to notice Jaspers effect. I felt for her, she had been so happy that our family was finally complete, but now this was a threat that could pull us apart.

Alice took a deep breath, and then retold what she had seen and what we believed was happening. Jasper moved to sit next to Esme, trying desperately to calm her racing nerves,

"It will be ok Esme, as long as it's only one person we can take them." Emmett tossed his fist up in the air he seamed more relaxed they anyone else. He was just hoping for a good fight.

"Finally! A chance to really kick some Italian ass!" Jasper nodded in agreement. They were both always so eager to fight.

"What if the person, whoever it is, is coming for a friendly visit, and there's no danger at all and we're throwing this all out of proportion." Bella asked hopefully. Emmett started laughing

"Bella that not how the Volturi roll, they don't do 'Friendly visits' they swarm in and take over then cover their own asses so nobody catches on to what they're doing." Bella started biting her bottom lip, a trait she had kept from her human life to show she was thinking about something that upset her. I pulled her back onto my lap.

"It'll be ok love. I won't let anyone hurt you." She laid her head on my chest but I could tell she was still worried. Although knowing her she was worried about everyone else's safety rather then her own. Rose was cuddled up on Emmett's lap, Alice was sitting on the floor, her eye shut tight, trying to force another vision of whoever was planning to visit us, and Jasper had taken up Esme's pacing when she had finally settled down next to Bella and myself.

Everyone was quiet as we waited for Carlisle to get home, after all, what more did we really need to say. Carlisle would tell us what we were going to do about the approaching visitor. Jasper groaned shaking his head, and then went to sit out in the back yard; I could tell all the crazy emotions in the room were definitely affecting him.

As soon as Carlisle got home, we all convened in the living room again and Alice and I again retold the story of what she had seen and all of the possibilities we had come up with for what to do when whoever it was came. When we were done, Carlisle thought for a minute before responding, but his answer was just as I had expected.

"There's nothing we can do for now, until we get more information." He nodded to Alice and myself, "You two keep an eye out for anything, but for now I think we should relax, only one person is coming and Alice doesn't see any more following. It will take them time to find our new house."

Esme sighed and Carlisle wrapped and arm around her waste. "I would feel better if we at least knew who it was that was coming, that might give us some idea as to what we could do to prepare for their visit."

There was mumbled agreement throughout the room, everyone was on edge even though we all knew there was nothing that could be done for now. So we waited. Waiting for Alice to get another vision or for me to catch a hold of the approaching mind of whomever it was that was coming. We didn't have to wait long the next morning Alice slipped into another vision. Jasper helped her sit down and I raced to her side to watch along with her. This was just what we had been waiting for.

_"It was lighter in this vision than in the last, early morning I think and it was cloudy so there was no risk of he or she being exposed in the sun although the black cloak was pulled tight around them. I tried to gather information as we watched the cloaked person run, whoever it was, they were only about 5 feet tall and I was sure it was the same person we saw in the first vision. Whoever it was, they were running through a dense forest. That was something else the forest was different, who ever it was had followed us east and was in a forest that looked more like the ones surrounding our current home then the ones in northern Washington. They were carefully avoiding any and all contact with the humans in the nearby town. The person approached the town, avoiding being seen, and as they got closer, a sign caught my eye. It said "Minneapolis Minnesota population: 40,000." The figure stopped and looked around, as if afraid it was being followed, and then dashed into the trees heading north, north towards Anoka, towards us."_

The vision went black and we were once again sitting in the living room with our family. "Soon" Was all that Alice said before turning around to face Jasper again. They entered their own kind of silent communication, the kind that no one else could understand.

My family looked to me for more explanation of what we had seen. "Our visitor will reach Minneapolis early in the morning, but whether we just saw this morning or tomorrow morning I'm not sure." Alice cut in then,

"We just saw tomorrow morning, the sun is too high for it to have been today." I nodded she was right. I hadn't thought of that, but then again Alice was the one who was good at reading visions, not me.

"Right, tomorrow morning then" Everyone relaxed a little. At least we knew we were safe for now. "Is it still just one person?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded,

"Yep, it looks like the same one I saw yesterday." Then I remembered something I had noticed in the vision.

"Alice did you see how short our guest is?"

She looked over at me and nodded "Yes, I saw that and it only proves that it's either Jane or Alec that is coming to see us."

Emmett scoffed. He was amused that one of the guard would come alone knowing our dislike for them. "I say let them come, we can take either one of those little Italian brats." Rose smiled at his confidence and nodded in agreement.

"I also noticed the forest was different then in the first vision. Whoever it is they found our new house quickly." Alice added. I nodded who ever it was had experience in tracking.

"Is there anything we should do to prepare?" Esme wondered.

"There's nothing we can do but wait."

Carlisle took the next two days off work so he could stay at home as we awaited the arrival of either Jane or Alec. Everyone was gathered in the living room, trying to pass time with some meaningless task or another. Rose was painting her nails a bloody red color, Alice and Esme were sitting at the dining room table discussing painting the kitchen a new color, Emmett and Jasper were playing some game on Xbox I hadn't ever seen before and Bella was laying with her feet across my lap next to me on the sofa reading Wuthering Heights again. I still wasn't sure what the attraction of the book was for her. Romeo and Juliet would be more appropriate. Everyone was waiting for my signal so we would know when our guest was closes enough for me to hear. We didn't have to wait long. It was just after 7 in the morning when I heard it, or I should say, heard her.

_"I wonder if I'm close enough for the mind reader to hear me."_

It was Jane and she was closing in fast. "It's her, she's here. Jane is the one coming to see us."

As soon as I said it everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered in the front room. Carlisle came down from his office and we waited for her to come. "What is she thinking dear?" Esme asked putting a hand on my arm. I listened, trying to catch what she was thinking.

_"I come in peace. You hear me mind reader? Me friend...sort of, whatever. Just don't attack me I need to talk to you and your family. How far away can you hear people? I feel like an idiot trying to talk to you and not knowing if its working."_

I was confused Jane and peace didn't fit together. I tried to gather more information but she was just repeating the same message over and over again. "She says she comes in peace."

Emmett started snickering. "The only kind of peace she deals in is mentally ripping people to pieces." Jasper nodded his agreement.

"I think it's a trap, what could she possibly want with us?"

I shrugged "I'm not getting anything else from her, she doesn't know if I can hear her or not so she's still chanting 'I come in peace'."

Carlisle moved closer to the door "How soon, son?"

"Just a few more seconds, she's faster then I would have guessed for her size."

We waited until we heard her stop in the trees in front of our house. Carlisle opened the door and we moved out to the front porch, Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward while Esme kept Bella, Rose and Alice back by the door with her.

I stepped up to the left side with Emmett and we waited. She stepped out of the trees and lowered the hood of her black cloak, her short brown hair flipped in the wind. She scanned us, her blood red eyes taking in the offensive posture of: Emmett, Jasper and I. She smirked "Sup bitches?" purposely nodding in the direction of my brothers and myself.

Emmett growled and his muscles coiled as he prepared for an attack. "Shut it twerp."

Smiling innocently, she grinned evilly at him "I'll shut it for you only if you be my bitch." *zap* Emmett flinched as Jane lightly zapped him.

Rose hissed at her, defending him "Back off munchkin or I'll send you back to Oz were you belong."

Carlisle stepped forward and Rose moved back just a little. "Enough. Jane what can we help you with?" She fell silent, and shrunk back in to the shadows of the trees.

_"How am I going to ask them for this? I can't ask them for anything, they hate me. They'll never let me hide here. But I have to try at least, I won't go back there. I can't live like that anymore. I wont."_

Her thoughts sounded scared and for a split second I thought I saw the young girl that hid inside this small monster vampires everywhere had come to fear.

"Jane?" I stepped towards her and she flinched back.

_"Shit, I forgot he can hear me, damn him!" _

"Jane?" I tried again, "What do you need help with?"

She stood up straighter and put on a brave face before taking a few steps forward. "I need a place to stay, and I was hoping you would let me hide with you, as much as I hate to say it I think you are the only ones I can turn to now."

She waited and I listened to the thoughts of my family checking how they had taken her request. I was guessing it would shock most of them.

_"OH no fucking way that little, crazy psycho imp is staying with us."_ Emmett was the harshest of the lot.

"_I wonder what happened to drive her to come to us." _Esme and Alice were thinking much the same thing.

"_Grrrr."_ was the only intelligible thing I could make out of Rose's aggressive thoughts. Jasper was skeptical but curious and Bella was silent, just as her thoughts always were to me. That's really frustrating.

"_Edward?_" My father's 'voice' called me, "_What do you think?"_

I turned my attention back to Jane but she was too busy making sure she didn't look any of us in the eye for me to figure out what she was thinking. I shrugged, and Carlisle turned his attention back on Jane. "

"Why is it you want to stay with us Jane?" Emmett's thoughts screamed in my mind,

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LET HER STAY!!!"_

Briefly Jane's thoughts showed me some of what she was hiding: A dark alley and several other cloaked figures standing over her, then another flash of her jumping out a window and fleeing into the night, but she managed to gain control quickly so nothing I heard gave away her secret. She learned to hide her thoughts quickly. That was going to be iritating.

"I need place to stay. So suck it up because I'm with you now." She stalked towards the door confidently, not even flinching when Rose snarled at her. Alice had a brief vision of myself taking to Jane some time in the near future about her needing help to escape from Italy and of the things she did to end up here in the first place. The vision was sold but the things she was saying were jumbled.

_"Edward we need her to stay at least for now, she needs us and I don't think she's as bad ass as she comes off."_ Another vision flashed through Alice's mind. It was Jane, backed into a dark corner somewhere in an alley. Several dark cloaked vampires stood over her. They attacked and I watched with Alice as Jane was over powered and killed by fellow guard members in cold blood or I guess the proper thing to say would probably be 'killed in hot fire'. The vision ended with the other guard members walking away and the little fire that had been Jane blew out.

"_Edward, if she doesn't stay she's going to be killed."_

I agreed. I might not be Jane's number one fan, or even her number two, but she needed to stay with us, at least for now. "Let her come inside. You guys, we need to talk."

My family just gaped at me, open-mouthed like I'd lose my mind. I probably had. The only ones who maintained there composure were Alice and Carlisle. Even Esme seamed shocked. Carlisle nodded and waved Jane into the house along with the rest of the family. Jane sat on one of the sofas.

_"She's really freaked out Edward, what's going on?"_ Jaspers thoughts troubled me. Jane might be tiny and evil, but no matter what, she was always in control of any situation. She was never one to 'freak out'.

"How did you find us Jane?" Emmett asked. He was standing in the corner sulking at the loss of his chance to 'kick Italian butt'. She shrugged

"It wasn't to hard to track you down once I found your old home empty." Alice stepped forward and sat next to Jane on the sofa unconcernedly. Obviously she foresaw no immediate danger from Jane. I was proud of Jasper, his every nerve was screaming at him to pull his mate away from the 'Evil little child' but he remained in place, his trust in Alice overpowering him.

"Jane would you like a change of clothes. I think you might like getting out of that cape and I have just the thing upstairs." Jane kept her face even but her thoughts soared at the idea.

_"Really, I could get out of the cape? I've had the cape for years, decades. Its been so long, the guard always wears their capes."_ Then her thoughts turned downward, and almost even…frightened?

_"I'm not in the guard anymore, I won't go back, and Aro can bite me if he doesn't like it. I don't care. I won't be his glorified guard dog anymore."_She stood quickly nodding to Alice.

"Yes, thank you. I would like that, I think." She followed Alice up stairs.

"_Talk to the others while I distract her Edward. She needs to stay here with us._" Alice ordered me with her thoughts and a quick nod in my direction, that my family did not miss. They were used to Alice and I having completely silent conversations.

Alice and Jane disappeared into the menacing abyss that is known as Alice's closet. I turned to face my family ready for a big fight. I had to talk them into letting one of our biggest enemies stay at our house, I knew at least a few of them who wouldn't be to happy about this.

"Edward, what are you and Alice seeing, why does she have to stay here?" Carlisle was whispering so not even Jane and Alice upstairs would hear us talk.

"I'm not sure what she's done to end up here you guys, but I think she betrayed the Vulturi in some way." Jasper growled from his spot at the bottom of the stairs. He looked ready to run up and help Alice if anything went wrong. He might trust Alice but his open distaste for the Vulturi was obvious.

"If that is what's happened then we're all going to get it for hiding her, I say we call Aro up right now and hand-deliver her back to him." He wasn't happy but he was missing the point. We had to help her.

"No, Jasper. She's in the same kind of trap you were back in the south. We need to help her break free."

Images of Jasper's life before Alice found him flashed though his mind: fiery battles, death, and hard won fights. The many dark stories behind his dozens of overlapping scars. The rest of us had come to except his past for what it was but, he still fought with it. I felt bad for making him relive some of those memories but he had to see. He had to understand why this was important, they all did.

He watched me for a second and glanced up at the stairs again. "Please explain." At least he was willing to hear me out, that was better then the progress I was making with Rose. She would be the hardest to convince.

"Jasper, Maria changed you and taught you that war and fighting were the only ways for our kind to live. You fought and killed for her because that was all you knew. But you got free, Peter was able to help you and now look at you." I waved at him. "Look at what your life has become. You're married to the love of your life and you haven't had human blood in almost fifty years. Aro changed Jane and Alec himself, and all they've ever known of life is fighting in the guard. She's only eleven physically. And I think all the death and fighting is finally getting to her, I know you can feel it better then the rest of us. She's scared and not just because she's here with us, but also of what ever it was that made her run away in the first place. What ever it was it must have been pretty bad for her to place all her trust in us."

"The poor thing. Who knows what lead her to come here, but it must be big if she's willing to put her trust in us." Now that Esme knew Jane wasn't here to rip us apart, her motherly instincts were kicking in. She wanted to help Jane just like she watched over the rest of us.

Rose hissed. I might be getting to Jasper and Esme but Rose was not showing any signs of changing her opinions on Jane any time soon. "I don't like her." Ross hissed. "I vote we send her off right now. Preferably in many tinny pieces or a pile of cold ashes."

I was going to respond, but some one beat me to it,

"No." I was surprised to see that it was Jasper who had spoken up. "We do need to help her."

He paused for a moment looking first at me then back to Rose. "I understand what its like to have someone else controlling your life, treating you like some kind of glorified pet who bends to their every will and command. As long as she doesn't hurt Alice, I'm willing to try and fight for her freedom, no one deserves to live like that. Not even her."

He meet Rose's eye. They had a stronger sibling bond like the one I had with Alice maybe he could get through to her. Rose didn't say any thing more but her thoughts were still debating the best way to torch Jane.

His response to what I had said was far stronger then I would have imagined it would be and a lot faster. I had been ready to fight with my family for days to get them to agree with Alice and me. I had never seen this side of him before, he was passionate about helping her. Jasper was never one to watch someone being bullied and for the first time in a while we were seeing a little of his soldier side.

Carlisle nodded he was always wiling to help and as long as the family was mostly for the idea he seamed ok with it.

"Ok, she stays with us then. But we're going to have to prepare for a little visit from Italy, no way will Aro just let her slip into the night and disappear."

Emmett was pouting, but he didn't say anything. He didn't like Jane but he was itching for a fight with Italy, and as long as the family was willing to let Jane in he was open for the idea. He was also worried about Rose. Emmett might be more open to the idea then his mate but he would side with her if it came to a vote. Bella smiled at me when I caught her eye. It was a forced smile, it didn't meet her eyes. I knew she was afraid of Jane.

She probably had more reason to then the rest of us, but she still wanted to help like the rest of us. Well most of us. Emmett was doubtful, willing but doubtful. And Rosalie had started cursing me in multiple languages. I wasn't making peace with her any time soon. Maybe I could get Jasper to talk to her later if she didn't come around on her own.

_"Don't worry about Rose for now Edward everything will work out in the end. Just focus on getting the others."_ Alice showed me a vision of everyone getting along some time in the future. I hoped that meant my little speech had worked on swaying my family to except that Jane was staying with us.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs smiling. "Presenting the new and de-blackified Jane."

Jane stepped on to the top step; she looked like a real person now, and not just one of Aro's little minions. Wow. She had simple curves, far less prominent then those of Alice, Bella, or Rose but still there, actually she looked closer to 13 or 14 then 11.

Alice had brushed out her shoulder length, mousey brown hair which brought more attention to her blood red eyes. Those would take some getting use to. Jane glanced at each member of the family.

"What?" She snapped at us defensively, and I realized I wasn't the only one who had been staring open mouthed.

"Whoa" Was the intelligent answer Emmett came up with. Rose just responded with a low growl and a dark glare. Jane smirked at her, *Zap* Rose flinched and fell off the sofa as Jane shocked her.

"What was that for, you little bitch!" Rose jumped up from the floor and leapt at her.

"Stop it!" Bella bravely stepped in front of the stairs blocking her and Rose pulled to a stop. Her teeth snapping to close to Bella's face for my comfort.

"Get out of my way Bella or I'll run you through to get to her." I shoved her back a step blocking her from Bella. No way I was letting Rose talk to my Bella like that.

"Rose cool it down, now." I threatened, hoping she understood that if she hurt Bella, I was going to hurt her. Emmett looked like he was debating between attacking me, making another comment at Jane, or just ignoring all of us. He chose the latter. Carlisle stood up the look of authority that he so rarely held over us in place on his face.

"Knock it off! All of you!" He pointed to the sofas in the living room, "Everyone, sit down. Now." It wasn't a question or a request, it was an order given by a leader to his coven, so we all sat on the collection of white sofas.

Carlisle stood in the center of the living room and meet each of our eyes before speaking. "Jane, we have decided that you may stay with us, and in time we hope to learn more about the reasons for your flight from Italy, but there are a few things we need to make clear first."

He looked over at Rose, then at Emmett and finally back to Jane, forcing each of them to meet his eye again. "No fighting." His words were soft, but powerful. "If we are all going to live under one roof we need to work together, and I won't stop Esme from punishing anyone who hurts her house."

Jane snickered softly, but fell silent quickly when she noticed that he was serious and the rest of us had gone quiet. Esme could be very terrifying if she wanted to be. And no one wanted to be on the wrong side of her when her house was in danger. Carlisle continued after a small smirk at his wife.

"You will also, have to change your diet Jane. If you are going to live with us you need to eat like us, understood?" Jane glared at him. She hadn't though of that when deciding to come to us for help.

"I have to eat animals? What, you expect me to go eating road kill?"

Carlisle shook his head in mild disgust, and then said, "No, not road kill. But, we need to remain inconspicuous, so we can't have all the locals going missing. We will help you adjust but the blood lust is not an easy thing to master, do you think you can you handle it?"

I was proud of him for wording it as a challenge rather then a question. Jane was far more willing to try our lifestyle if someone was insinuating her by saying that it was too difficult for her.

"I can handle it just fine," She stated confidently bravely meeting his eye. "Your sissy diet cant be that hard."

"Good. Then I hope we can all learn to get along, while you're here."

"Not a chance." Rose said sarcastically as she shot towards Jane almost turning over the couch she and Emmett had been sitting on in the process. Her patents had run out. Carlisle tried to grab her but missed so he started shouting after them.

"Get back here Rose! Stop trying to take bites out of Jane! She is our…" I laughed inwardly as Carlisle struggled to think of a suitable word to describe Jane's place in our family.

"_Guest? Friend? Housemate? New family member? *Gag*"_

He ran through almost every word in the book but nothing seemed to fit right. "Our…runaway I guess that works for now. Anyway! Just no fighting, I demand peace!"

I had to hide my laughter in a fit of coughs as Esme mentally ran through ideas of what she would do to anyone foolish enough to hurt her house. Emmett was standing on edge not wanting to get involved but he would if Rose was in danger. Alice had moved to sit with Jasper. She was proud of his willingness to help Jane.

After a few minutes of failing to catch Jane, Rose stormed off to her and Emmett's room slamming the door behind her. Again I was surprised at just how fast Jane was. I would have to test out my speed against her sometime.

"That went well I think". Alice said her voice somewhere between cheerfully and sarcasm.

"I'm going to go cheek on her." Emmett said slowly heading up the stairs to try and reason with his wife. Jane made her way slowly back to the living room and sat down mumbling under her breath

"I could have taken her." Bella pulled on my hand and we sat on the love seat farthest away from Jane. I could tell she was still nervous, the muscles in her jaw were tense and she wouldn't met my eye when I looked at her.

I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, trying to calm her down and reassure her that everything would be ok. Alice would for worn us if something bad was going to happen and I trusted my little sister's opinion. When she finally looked at me and I saw the under lying fear that she was trying to keep hidden. I looked over at Jasper hoping he would confirm my beliefs. He nodded slightly in my direction.

"_She scared Edward, the first and only time she's ever seen Jane was when she was torturing you back in Italy. Her visit must be brining up some painful memories."_

I knew he was right. It was kind of an unspoken rule around the house to never bring up the events that had take place in Italy three years ago. My biggest mistake that had almost permanently crippled our family and cost Bella her life.

"So…" Jane started. Glancing around the room looking for something to talk about. Her eyes landed on Bella, who shrunk back into my side a little. "How are you adjusting to vampire life, Bella?"

Bella looked up at me, wondering what she should say, I answered for her. I wasn't going to force her to talk to Jane up front if she didn't want to.

"Bella is adjusting wonderfully. She's been a vampire for almost a year now." Jane nodded.

_"Faster then Aro expected, he wasn't even planning to check for another year."_

I meet her eye after hearing her thoughts and she mentally cursed me for my gift again. "I changed her myself after our wedding, so Aro has no reason to come here." The others stiffened at the mention of Aro's name.

"Was Aro planning a visit soon?" Carlisle asked sitting down with Esme on the last open sofa. Jane nodded.

"Yes, he was going to pay you a visit at the end of next year to check on Bella's progress." Jasper shifted uneasily in his seat.

_"I would be willing to bet, we see him a lot sooner then that now that she's here. He'll send the whole guard to get her back."_

Jasper's worried thoughts caught my attention. "Jane, did anyone know you were leaving, or where you were going to go?"

We had to know if the guard was coming, we couldn't risk a fight with the guard it could be disasters to our family. Jane pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she looked so small. "No, no one knew where I was going and even if they did no one in Italy knows about your new house. It would take them a while to find it."

She paused trying to find the right words to say. "But, one person did know I was leaving, I tried to make him come with me."

She stopped again but her thoughts told me what I had already expected to see.

_"Alec, he wouldn't come with me. He lied and betrayed me. We were always supposed to be there for each other. He was always the one person I could talk to. My only 'friend'. Guess I need new friends."_ She stood and made her way swiftly to the back door. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." Carlisle started to speak but she cut him off. "Don't worry. I wont be feeding." Then she was gone.

"Edward what did you see in her thoughts? Who was she talking about?" Jasper was honestly concerned about her.

"She was talking about Alec, apparently she asked him to run with her but he refused."

"Alec's her brother right?" Bella asked.

"Yes there twins, all anyone really knows about them is that Aro found them some were around the 1690's, and changed them because they, like you and Alice, showed promise for a strong gift even when they were human."

Carlisle stood when he was done speaking and started to pace around the living room. "Edward why don't you go try and talk to her, maybe she'll open up if there's only one person with her."

"Wait." Jasper stood up before I could respond. "Could I try? I might be able to relate my past to what she's going though now and get her to talk to me."

Alice wasn't happy, her thoughts proved that, because Jane hadn't made the decision to talk to Jasper she could see the out come of there talk. "What if she attacks you Jasper? You could get hurt." Alice was not too happy about letting Jasper go.

"She could attack Edward just as easily as she could hurt me Alice, but we don't know if she will, I just want to try, my guess is it will take her a lot longer then this to open up and tell anyone about what happened."

Jasper was trying to calm her down. Bella shivered next to me, she was uncomfortable with Jane's presence too. "Why don't we just let her think for a little while, then she won't have the chance to hurt anyone, if she wants to talk she'll open up on her own."

Jasper shook his head "I don't think she will ever just open up and talk. My guess is that even right now she's debating weather her motives to run were worth it and debating weather or not she should go back and beg for forgiveness. She's trying to run from her 'Master'. That kind of bond is hard to break. If her life was anything like mine, Aro rewards her for doing his bidding and punishes her when she fails. In a way she's been brain washed into thinking she won't get hurt if she follows Aro's orders; it's hard to explain if you haven't lived like that."

He was silent for a second. Alice stood and took his hand in hers. Jasper never talked about what his life was like in the south, not willingly. It wasn't something he was proud of and something I'm sure he would rather just forget altogether. He sat down and pulled Alice over onto his lap. It was a strange relationship they had, her simple presence was enough to calm him and help him find the words he had been hunting for.

"I know that when I was living in Texas, I willingly did anything Maria asked me to, because she was Maria, she was always right, and she was my leader. It might have had something to do with my military background and that I was practically programmed to follow orders even before I joined her but I didn't see that there could be any other way to do things. I killed people, I brought her the ones she wanted to change, hell I bent over backwards to do any thing she wanted. It wasn't until my power started to grow stronger and the depression of killing people started to drive me mad that I was even willing to think about leavening her and my life in the south."

He stopped again and I could tell he wasn't going to say any more.

"Are you sure you want to tell her about all of that?" Alice whispered to him, concerned. He nodded and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"I got a chance at my happy ending; I think she should get a chance at hers."

* * *

Alright everyone I hoped you liked chapter one. i'll see how fast I can get the next chapter up. I tend to get pritty bisy so there may be gaps between my chapters, sorry.

Now please read and review and if you do I'll give you a ciber cookie ^^

-Darkrose


	2. Bring it!

Yeah Jaspers Pov! Jasper is one of my favorit characters and I hope you like the next step in Jane's adventure.  
Thanks to my first reviwers I really do apprecaet it and feel free to tell me if somthing is wrong, my editing skills are no where near perfect yet but, I'm learning.

* * *

Chapter Two: Bring it!

Pov-Jasper!!

I left the house after a few more words with Alice, I knew she was worried about me but I needed to do this, not sure why? But I needed to. I followed Jane's scent as it lead away from the house, she must have been trying to get far enough away so Edward couldn't hear her.

It took awhile to find her, the forest here was so different from the one in Forks, there were more hills and cliffs, but I finally found her some fifty miles north of the house. She was sitting in the grass in a small meadow, glaring at a tree. She was ether thinking of something very unpleasant or that poor tree had offended her in some way.

"Were you planning on running all the way to Canada?" I asked sitting in the grass a couple of yards way to give her some breathing room. She looked over at me and I felt her anger and pain turn to, confusion.

"Your Jasper right?" She asked raising an eye brow at me. I nodded then she continued. "I was expecting them to send someone after me but I'll be honest I didn't think it would be you."

I shrugged "I wasn't planning on volunteering to come after you either, but I did." She turned to face me sitting in the grass.

"You volunteered, why would you do that?" I leaned against a tree behind me.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, you just always seam more on the outside edge of the family, I won't lie to you, I was sure they would send Edward to keep an eye on me."

Wow, she did know our family pretty well that was kind of creepy. I laughed once without much humor. "They almost did send Edward, but I'm not here to 'keep an eye on you', I wanted to talk and I was wondering if you would like to hear my story Jane?"

She pulled her legs up to her chest again and rested her chin on them. She eyed me for a while, probably trying to guess why I was talking to her,

"Ok, talk."

I took a deep breath, it had taken years before I was able to even tell my family the whole story of my past and even today there were things only Alice new about me, well Alice and Edward but that wasn't his fault. There were several things that I had no intentions of telling Jane about, but, in order for her to fully understand I would have to tell her a lot about me. Might as well get this over with.

"I was born in Texas in 1845; I eagerly joined the army in 1861 when I was sixteen years old, I lied about my age so I could start fighting sooner, I was so proud to serve my country in the Great War and eager to prove myself to my father."

She listened quietly as I told her about my army life. I told her about my change and parts of my life with Maria and at first she didn't seam to believe that things were as bad as I told her until I rolled up the sleeves on my shirt and she saw the large number of scars on my upper arms. I told her about some of our battles and how it had been my job to train the newborns.

I tried to skip over some of the more gruesome parts, but there was no hiding that for the first century of my life I had been nothing more then an obedient assassin, willingly following every order Maria set in front of me simply because I wanted to make her happy. I told her about the devotion I had willingly shown to Maria and how until my power started to grow I hadn't even thought about life any other way.

"How did you get away?"

I almost didn't even hear her whispered question, I looked up from the patterns in the grass I had been watching while I retold my story and she meet my eye with a hopeful look, and I new that I had heard her right. So I told her about Peter and Charlotte and there flight from the south all the way until they had come back to get me and showed me there wonderful new life where every nigh wasn't spent fighting and there days weren't spent locked indoors planning for the next fight.

"I jumped at the chance to escape the pain that was always affecting me because of my power, so I left with them and never looked back."

She continued to watch me for a few minutes until she seamed to realize that I was done talking. "That's quite the story, I par took in some of the cleaning up after the big wars of the south but its interesting to hear it from someone who was actually there."

I nodded "Not the best way to grow up though, if you'll pardon the pun. After all those years of feeding when ever I wanted, on whoever I felt like, I find that I still struggle with the blood lust, while most of my siblings have managed to chase off that instinct."

She shook her head at me "Then why do you fight it? Animals can't possibly taste as good as humans do." I shifted so I was lying on my back.

"They don't taste the same I agree, but I don't 'feel' animals the same why I do humans and it's much easier to hunt when I don't have to feel the fear and pain that my prey dose while it dies by my hands, so I can life. I also fight the instinct for Alice. She is the one who brought me here to the Cullen family in the first place. She helped me find myself and now I have her, and we have our family, I would do anything for her. It easier to fight through the pain when your families behind you."

She shrugged and I could feel that she was trying not to care about the things I had said. Trying but failing. "Why did you tell me your story Jasper?" she asked. I thought for a few moments. I knew that I wanted to help her but why had I opened up so quickly?

"I thought maybe you would like to talk, since I kind of know what you're going through. The situations a little different but I know what its like to have some one else controlling your life." She stood up quickly; I felt anger and frustration flash through her then indecision and confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped at me. I put my hands out in front of me surrendering; I didn't want to push her. She needed to want to talk before she would open up, and Alice would kill me if I got myself Zapped.

"You don't have to, not right now at least but if you want to talk I'll listen."

She was scowling again folding her little arms over her chest. "Why are you being nice to me, I figured I would show up and your family would just turn me away, but instead you welcome me in, kind of, and now your trying to reach out to me. You Cullens don't make any sense."

I waited until she looked at me to respond to her question. "We're not heartless you know, you needed help. We're not going to banish you because there's a little bad blood between us."

She snorted. "That's one why to put it." I stood up backing away a little bit. I could tell she wanted to be alone and think so I would give her that space.

"Come find me if you want to talk, ok?" she nodded slowly gazing at the ground in front of her feet.

"Yah, I will."

This time it was I who ran away, leaving her alone to fight with her thoughts.

I walked back into the large open living room, so much like our one in Forks; to find everyone doing basically the same things they had been doing when I left to find Jane. They must have been waiting for me.

"Jasper" Alice leapt to my side as soon as I closed the door and hugged me "How was it? She didn't zap you did she?" Alice was worried and I felt the concern from her stronger then anyone else. Alice had always been easier to read then the others.

I wrapped my arm around her waste and sat down on one of the love seats in the living room. "No, she didn't zap me and didn't you see how our talk went, love?"

She sighed and sat in my lap. "Of course I "saw" it but that doesn't mean I know how she took all of the things you said, now start talking."

She demanded. I chuckled; she was always frustrated when she didn't see everything she wanted to.

"Come on, Jazz spill it all ready." Edward complained from his spot in the corner with Bella. I looked over at them and Bella nodded along with the others.

"Ok, ok sorry." I ran my hand through my hair and quickly retold my whole conversation with Jane and I told them about some of the things I had felt from her emotions during my story. "Why are we even bothering to help the little demon child? Has everyone forgotten that she is evil!" Rose sneered as she entered the room dragging Emmett with her. They sat at the dinning room table with Esme.

"Rose no one wants to hear it, she needs our help so live with it." Alice responded then she flipped quickly around to look at the front door, we all followed her gaze. A low hiss came from the door way.

"Don't worry. I'm no happier about being here than you are to have me."

No one seemed to have noticed Jane enter the room. She was standing in the door way exchanging menacing glares with Rosalie. I wasn't sure how much of our conversation she had heard but it looked like most of it.

"Why are you even here, midget? What did you do?" Rose was yelling her temper getting the better of her as she turned to face the little girl.

"None of your damn business Blondie, it's my problem, so just back off!" Jane yelled back meeting her sinister glares. Emmett was holding Rose back and Carlisle looked like her was trying to debate weather or not he should interfere.

Edward flinched from his spot of the sofa and turned to stare at Jane a puzzled look of his face. Jane jumped quickly away from him and hissed.

"Stay out of my head!" She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her guest room. Rose continued to glare after her before she turned and stormed out into the back yard.

"It is going to be a long day." Emmett said he sounded tired, staring after Rose.

"Don't bother going after her Emmett, she just needs to be alone for a while." Edward said moving to stand next to Emmett, he must have been thinking about going to comfort Rose again. Emmett just groaned then turned to glare at the stairs.

"I can't say I fully disagree with her though. I'm not likening having the Italian shock wave here ether." *zap* Emmett jumped "Ouch!" He cried out in pain pressing one hand to his forehead.

"Jane!" Edward yelled staring at the ceiling in the direction of Jane's room. "Stop zapping people."

Jane hissed from up in her room. "Its not like I really zapped him, Edward, you of all people should know how strong my gifts can be, if I wanted to hurt him he would still be twitching!"

Jane cackled an evil little laugh. Edward stiffened and I felt fear briefly run through him. Bella quickly moved to his side and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him. I wondered what it would be like to really feel the wrath of Jane's power.

"I bet you couldn't take me without your power, you live to hit people when there backs are turned!" He challenged.

Another hiss came from upstairs "It's more fun to hit people when there not expecting in, then it hurts more!"

Jane cackled again and I shivered, she really was evil.

"You didn't answer my challenge brat! I still don't think you could take me with out your power." Emmett was asking for it, no way Jane would play fair if she accepted his offer.

Jane immerged at the top of the stairs the saying 'If looks could kill' briefly flashed through my thoughts. She was death glaring him. "You want to fight me? Let's do it. I'll prove to all of you I can hold my own with out my power."

Jane descended the stairs and followed Emmett to the back yard. I followed after Alice and the others as we all filed out into the back yard. If Emmett was going to get his butt kicked I wanted to see it for myself. Maybe I should go get a camera quick.

Alice lightly elbowed me in the side. I looked down at her and she wiggled a camera that she had hiding in her pocket. I smiled; my little monster was always one step ahead of the game. She giggled.

"Your welcome and yes, you can have copies."

Edward stepped up next to us. "I want some too please." He whispered low enough so the others wouldn't hear. Alice just nodded in agreement before returning her attention to Emmett and Jane.

Rose was sitting with Esme and Bella at the small glass table Esme had put by her garden so she could read outside. Rosalie was smiling and I felt waves of confidence rolling off her. She was positive Emmett would win and I was guessing she would love to see Jane beaten to a pulp, I wasn't so sure he would win.

Emmett was physically strong no doubted about that. He was stronger then any of the rest of us and sometimes that's all it took but I knew that Jane would have decades of practice fighting with the guard on her side, she would know all kinds of strategic moves and even without her power she might be able gain the upper hand. I watched with the others as Emmett and Jane took there places on opposite sides of the yard.

"You ready?" Emmett taunted lowering himself into a crouch. He was overly confident in his ability.

Jane sneered at him then lifted her hand, palm up and curled her pointer finger twice at him. "Bring it."

They flew at each other. The crack that sounded when they collided made the windows rattle in the house. Deep snarls ripped from both of there chests as they pulled apart and raced at each other again. This time Jane side steeped Emmett and he raced past where she had been only a split second before. He cursed her and launched himself at her again. She jumped flipping over him as again his arms missed her waist by inches.

"HA"

Jane was laughing. Emmett hissed. They ran at each other again meeting in the middle of the yard. Another crash shook the house. Emmett had his arms around Jane's waist but it only took her a second to claw her way out and jump out of his reach.

"You're going to have to do better then that, your no stronger then Felix and I've beaten him lots of times."

Now she was taunting him. This was too good. Emmett leaped at her and I head Alice snap her camera. At the same time Jane swept Emmett's feet out from under him and he fell, face first, in the grass. She quickly perched herself on his back her teeth grazing the back of his neck.

"You're out, I win." She said triumphantly before leaping lightly off his back.

"No way." Emmett said dumbfounded, his voice muffled by the grass. He pushed himself up and faced her. Then he surprised us all by smiling at her. "Nice fight, midget!" He exclaimed happily bumping fists with her.

"What, just happened?" Rose gasped shocked from her seat. I smiled at the waves of disbelief and wonder coming from her. Emmett chuckled

"What just happened, Rose dear, is I got served by a four foot Italian fighter ninja." Jane smiled and I felt Alice shaking with silent giggles next to me. I looked down at her and she pointed to her camera and answered my unasked question.

"I got the best shot ever." She whispered before hiding the camera in my sweater pocket. I looked at her confused as to why she hid it on me, but she just put her finger to her lips and then turned to face Emmett and Jane who were walking towards us from the lawn.

Emmett walked right up to Alice and held out his hand.

"Give it to me, Alice." She smiled her most innocent smile.

"Give you what? Emmett." She batted her eyes at him, trying to dazzle him into believing her innocent. Emmett just laughed at her.

"Don't give me that look, when ever I do something stupid you have a camera ready to take embarrassing photos with." He shook his hand in front of her again. "So give it to me before I have to hunt it down." She shook her head.

"I wish I did have a camera, Emmett those would have been some amazing photos but I didn't grab one." She pouted and I almost even believed that she was truly disappointed that she had forgotten to grab a camera and it was in my own damn pocket.

Emmett gave her a 'don't shit me look' then pointed at her "Empty your pockets." Now I understood why she had put her camera in my pocket. Alice sighed then turned out her pockets showing that she held no camera.

"See, I told you I wasn't lying." She pouted at him again "You should trust me Em." He looked her over once more then seamed to fall for it.

"Ok, I guess I believe you." He walked past us and everyone started to file back into the living room. Rose grabbed Alice's arm as we made for the door and spun her around.

"I won't tell him about the camera in Jasper's pocket if you give me a set of those pictures too, ok?" Alice just smiled then walked into the house like nothing had happened. Well what the hell was I supposed to do with the camera?

Everyone was sitting in the living room Emmett and Jane were talking about there different fighting styles and Emmett was questioning her about Felix. Rose was still pouting but at least she was down stairs now. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Come on Jazz lets go upstairs." She started to pull me up the stairs. Emmett wolf whistled from his spot on the sofa and gave me a stupid grin when I glared at him.

"I don't even want to know." Jane said shaking her head.

Edward chuckled then he and Bella left out the back door saying something about needing to hunt.

"Shut up Emmett, at least Jazz and I don't break things anymore; I wish you could say the same for your last bed, you two mangled that poor thing." Emmett gawked at her open mouthed and Jane shivered

"Ew, that was way too much information."

Alice continued to pull me away from the stairs up to the second floor and into our bed room. As soon as the door was shut she started laughing and fell to the floor. What was going on? "Alice?"

She jumped on me pinning me down and pulled the camera out of my pocket at the same time. "What are you doing?"

She put her finger to her lips again silently telling me to be quite then jumped over to her laptop hooking her camera to it.

"We can't have Emmett hearing what were really doing; let his gutter mind make its own conclusions." She whispered kicking our bed so it squeaked against the hard wood floor. She opened a new folder on her computer then started downloading the photos of Emmett's match with Jane. She was trying to keep Emmett from hearing us talk about the photos.

"It's hot when you're sneaky, you know that right?" She laughed

"Thank you, come look at this one." She pointed to the computer eagerly. I stood behind her as she flipped through all of the pictures she had taken of there fight.

My favorite was one of Jane perched on Emmett's back, Alice had taken the picture at just the right moment to catch a rarely seen smile on the little girls face. After saving all of the photos on her computer, we decided to head back down stairs.

"Back already?" Emmett questioned with another stupid smile on his face. "Must have been a quickie." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Jane groaned again hanging her head in her hands.

"I don't need to hear about your sex lives, pleas spare me the gruesome details." She left to join Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen. Alice and I sat down on the sofa.

"Yep" Alice said nonchalantly as she walked into the kitchen brushing off Emmetts comment.

I pointed to the Xbox, hoping to distract him from asking anymore questions. "Want to watch me kill your halo3 fighter again, Emmett?"

He took me up on my challenge and forgot all about my and Alice's little trip up stairs, too bad he didn't know that four copies of those pictures were going to be pasted out later today. One of which was going to his mate, I didn't even want to know what she was going to do with them.

Emmett and I played Halo for awhile until Edward came back and then Emmett challenged him to 'defend his honor' on the Halo game so we watched Edward beat Emmett over and over until Emmett finally gave up mumbling something about 'stupid mind reader.' Alice danced into the living room

"Bella" She sang and I saw Bella try and sneak into the kitchen before Alice could see her. "Don't even try it Bella, I all ready know your going so don't try and fight it." Alice said innocently. Bella cursed under her breath. Alice giggled again.

"Oh don't be like that Bella, this will be fun." Alice promised waving her hands over at Rose. "You're coming to Rosie so get your coat."

Bella looked like she was contemplating how quickly she could reach the back door. Rose just gave in and grabbed her coat.

"May I ask what we are doing?" She asked passing Alice her own coat. Alice smiled

"Yep you may and Bella, don't even think about it." She threatened. Bella froze, and I knew she had been planning on making a run for it.

"We are going shopping. St. Paul is only a few hours away by car the way we drive." Alice said happily skipping into the kitchen. Bella put her coat on, she had slipped into what Emmett and I had started calling 'Alice is making me go shopping agents my will, pouty mode.

Alice reentered the living room tugging Jane with her. "Where are we going?" Jane demanded as Alice tried to pull a coat on her. Alice sighed,

"We are going shopping." She said grabbing the keys to her porch and opening the door to the garage.

"Why?" Bella and Jane questioned together. Alice growled and pointed to her car forcefully.

"Because I said so, and Jane needs a new wardrobe if she is going to be staying here, so get in the car!" Emmett, Edward and I all lost it at the same time, falling into a pile on the floor clutching our sides as we shook with laughter.

My power only made things worse as we tried to control ourselves against the waves of humor I was unintentionally releasing. Alice turned on us, glaring

"Thank you for volunteering boys." She said forcing a happy face as she staked towards us. "We need some strong bag holders, now get in the Volvo!" We froze in our spots on the floor, all the humor in this situation was suddenly gone and I didn't even think my power would get us going again.

"No way, you can't make me." Emmett said backing up slowly. Staring at Alice like she was a time bomb set to go off any moment.

"You don't have a choice Emmett." She pointed at Edward and spoke slowly, "Mall, two hours, all three of you, or I'll make Bella go shopping with me every day for a month." She said the words ridiculously slowly, daring us to challenge her.

Edward nodded, giving in without a fight. He would do anything to protect Bella from Alice. Great, now we were going to have to follow them around for hours. I loved Alice but shopping with the family was not my idea of a good time. Now going shopping by ourselves was a different matter.

My family might not believe it but there were ways to distract Alice from clothes. Edward gave me a funny look as my thoughts turned dirty. Not my fault he can read minds and I'm married to his sister. Alice's smile reappeared as Edward agreed to meat her at the mall with Emmett and me in tow.

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way, we'll meet you at the mall." She dashed out the door shoved the other girls into the back of her car and pulled away quickly, giving no one a chance to fight.

The longest two hour long car trip later and we were standing in the mouth of a huge mall. Alice smiled as everyone took in the impressive mall before us.

"Ok, let's start in here, boys wait outside until we call, then you can come carry the bags." She dragged Jane and Bella in to the closest store, Rose following behind and the fun began. I sat against the door to the store Alice and the other girls had gone in.

"Well this is fun." I commented dryly. Edward growled, glaring at a boy in the store the girls were shopping in.

"At least you don't have to hear all of the male clerks in this store drool over our wives. Their thoughts are very inappropriate." Emmett looked through one the windows, eyes the male clerk closest to were our wives were shopping.

"We could always eat them?" He suggested with a straight face. Edward looked like he was actually considering this idea before sighing and sitting down next to me.

"If we ate them for thinking like that we would have to eat almost every male that's ever looked at our girls. They get a lot of attention by the human males." Emmett just shrugged and continued looking in the store.

"What's he thinking, and about who?" Emmett was pointing to a young boy who was ringing up the clothes Alice was buying. Edward smirked.

"He likes blonds." Emmett made a quick move for the door, but I grabbed him and pulled him down to sit next to us on the floor.

"It's not worth it man." He just pouted glaring at the boy ringing up Alice's purchases. Bella showed up at the door and waved to us.

"It's safe for you to enter now." She joked holding the door open for us. Edward took her hand as we followed them into where the other girls were standing by the counter. Four bags, from one store, this was going to be a long day. Then again with Alice's shopping habits I shouldn't be to shocked.

Emmett grabbed the bags, glaring at the young boy standing behind the counter, who jumped back quickly and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist before kissing her cheek. The young boy behind the counter took another steep back.

"Ready to go to the next one?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Can we go home?" Bella mumbled under her breath at the same time as Edward and Emmett.

"Nope." Alice said popping the "P" as she did. "We have to much work to do. To the next store!"

She dashed out dragging Jane behind her down the hall. I flowed along with my brothers as one by one Alice dragged the girls through each store and maid her choices.

"Alice I think we should run to the car quick, to many more bags and people will get suspicious." Edward suggested. We were each holding six bags and I nodded in agreement, mostly we just wanted a break from the constant flow of 'what colors do you like more', or 'what size heel should we get'. I loved Alice and the other girls but shopping just wasn't that exciting.

Alice looked us over carefully then nodded. "Ok you've got twenty minutes to get back here or I'll send Rose after you." She threatened.

"No problem, I'll go with them." Rose volunteered quickly jumping to my side and grabbing a few of the bags, Emmett and I were holding.

Alice looked at all of us suspiciously. "Fifteen minutes." She stated glaring at us before dragging Bella along to the next store, Jane was following willingly now, she looked like she was having fun.

"Free at last!" Emmett cheered as we reached the Volvo.

"Not for long." I muttered at the same time as Rose. "Emmett raised his eyebrow at us.

"You know it's creepy when you two do that." Emmett said leaning against the car. I shrugged along with Rose and Edward started laughing.

"I think you two have been acting like twins for too long, it's starting to mess with your minds." Emmett opened the trunk and we tossed in all of Alice's bags.

"What do you mean mess with our minds?" Rose asked as we slowly made our way back to the mall.

I was wondering the same thing, Rose and I didn't double talk all the time. Edward just looked at us.

"You're doing it right now." What the hell was he talking about?

"Speak English Edward, we can't all read minds." Rose snapped at him. She stole the words right out of my mouth.

"You two think the same thing at the same time a lot, it's kind of weird, its like when you say the same thing at the same time, like you just did back at the car only freakier." Emmett stated laughing.

"You two are like the wonder twins, I'm going to get you matching rings for Christmas."

I caught Rose's eye, she nodded to me and tossed her fist into the air, I meet her in the middle bumping fists and we shouted. **"Wonder twins activate!" **Rose smiled at me and I nodded, it was lame we both new that.

We had gone as the wonder twins ten years ago for Halloween and Alice had made us do the 'Wonder twins, form of a what ever the hell random thing I feel like' thing probably a hundred times and now we did it to annoy people.

Edward and Emmett had to stop in the parking lot to catch there unneeded breath, as they broke out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh. My. God. What are you two smoking?" Emmett asked as he and Edward regained there composers.

"That my brother is a secret you will never find out, right Rose." Rose just shrugged and walked on head, I followed behind her with Edward and Emmett.

"That was great man." Emmett said hooking his arm around my shoulders. I twisted away from him as he tossed a punch at my side. I was going to hit him back when we were interrupted. Busted.

"Boy's your supposed to be carrying our bags." Alice snapped at us, she was standing just a few feet away from us with Bella and Jane at the door of another store I didn't recognize and would never shop at myself.

"Sorry, dear." I apologized quickly. Edward and Emmett mumbled their own apologies and I gave her a quick kiss. She checked her watch I could tell she was trying to be mad at me. Hee, I win she can't ever stay mad at me.

"At least you made it back in time." She said turning to head back into the store. She was trying not to smile. I love that woman.

Three hours and twenty bags later it was finally time to head home.

"That was kind of fun." Jane said as we arrived at the cars.

"You're kidding right?" Bella almost begged as she gaped open mouthed at Jane. Alice smiled at the little girl.

"Good I've got a new shopping partner." HA, poor Jane she was asking for it. Never tell Alice you like to shop or she will literally 'shop you till you drop'.

I made a mental note to place a bet with Emmett later on how long it would take Alice to drag Jane to Paris for a shopping spree. Edward elbowed me.

"I want in on that bet too." I nodded, the more the merrier. I would ask Emmett when we got home. Knowing my Alice she was already planning a weekend in Paris.

"Alice we should take Jane to Paris with us this weekend, it could be a girl's only weekend. And Bella has to come with us." Rose suggested. Well there went the plans for our bet.

"We just went to Paris, like three weeks ago." Bella started whining. It was very obvious she did not enjoy shopping. Jane shivered and glanced at Rose and Alice probably trying to guess how serious they were being.

"I didn't like it that much." She jumped in the porch, and Alice looked like someone had just told her she just missed a big shoes sale. Edward shoved me into the Volvo.

"Alice lets race home." We didn't wait for her answer, Emmett and Edward jumped into the car and Edward hit the gas before the doors were even shut.

It was a close race but Edward beat Alice to the turn for the drive way. The drive way was kind of like the one in Forks, long with trees on both sides and just wide enough so if Edward stayed in the middle Alice had no chance of passing us. We pulled in just seconds before the girls and Edward spun us into the garage.

"WOOHOO!" Emmett leapt from the car doing a small happy dance.

"Oh shut up Emmett." Alice yelled, chucking a stick at his head, which he dogged neatly.

"You'll have to do better then that, punk." Emmett taunted.

Alice turned and whispered something in Jane's ear. "Oh, Emmett." Jane called sweetly; a cute little innocent smile was playing on her face as she advanced on Emmett. I noticed Edward jump back from Emmett and I copied his example.

We ducked behind the car just as Emmett fell to the ground. When he was done yelling in pain Edward and I came out of our hiding place. Rose looked like she was trying to decide between beating Jane or laughing at her mate.

"That was quite 'shocking', thank you Jane." Alice said sarcastically smiling at the small girl then at Emmett before grabbing all of her shopping bags and racing for the house.

Emmett jumped to his feet and made to follow her, but I grabbed his arm and knocked him off course. No way was he going after my Alice; let him go yell at Jane then she can zap him again.

"What was that for?" He shouted at me. Gee I wonder, I love Emmett but if I charged at Rose like that he would have stopped me.

"You are felling some very aggressive emotions right now Emmett it would be in your best interest to stay away from my wife until you calm down."

I made my words sarcastic but I was hoping, for his benefit he took me seriously. He did, I felt like patting his head and saying "Good boy Emmett".

"Fine, you want to go play Halo again?"

I rolled my eyes, sometimes Emmett was really random. I wondered briefly if vampires could have ADD. If they could he had it.

"I'll play you Emmett." Rose challenged him hoping out of Alice's car and sauntering over to him. Emmett's mouth fell open.

"Do you even know how to play Rose?" She scoffed at him tossing her hair over her shoulder and batting her long lashes at him.

"After years of watching you boys play videogames I think I've learned a few things."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Sweet you're on!" They ran into the house. Maybe I should go get Alice's camera, I was betting Emmett would through a hissy fit if Rose managed to beat him and that would make for some good photo opportunities.

"Speaking of Alice's camera, Jazz did she get those shots of the fight printed off yet?"

I jumped I had forgotten Edward and Bella were still out side. "Oh, yeah come on I'll get you your copies."

We snuck past Emmett and Rosalie in the living room and raced up to my and Alice's bed room. "I though Alice told Emmett she didn't have a camera?" Bella asked as she and Edward looked through the photos.

"Bella, if she had told him we had a camera he would have smashed it, and we wouldn't have these hilarious pictures." Edward said tucking the photos into his pocket.

"Just don't let him see them. Alice will kill you if you do." I warned. He nodded.

"Oh, I know that, in fact she's yelling at me right now from Jane's room."

"Who are the other sets of pictures for, Jazz?" Bells asked pointing to the other sets of Emmett's photos.

"One of them is for Alice's 'hidden box of magic photos and black mail options', another one is for Rosalie and I don't know who the other one is for."

"One is mine." Jane jumped in from the hallway eagerly grabbing a set of the photos from Alice's desk "These are very good Alice."

She said knowing that Alice would hear and that Emmett was too distracted to be paying attention to anything we said upstairs. She tucked them into her pocket. "I sense that these will come in handy later during my stay here."

Jane smiled then left just as quickly as she had entered, racing off to help Alice finish unpack all of the things she had purchased.

"She has some very creative ideas." Edward said absentmindedly shuddering "Creative and scary." He rubbed his forehead like someone might if they had a headache. "Jazz, I think it would be in our best interest not to get on her bad side."

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"She has participated in some… very interesting prank wars with other members of the guard and I would rather not be on the receiving end of some of her more… Evil plots and schemes." He and Bella left then and headed up to their room on the third floor. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what kind of pranks the Volturi played on each other for fun. In fact, I was positive that I never wanted to find out.

* * *

Alright everyone here is the second chapter of Jane. I hoped you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing in Jaspers Pov. I really like Jane but other then her Jasper and Alice are my favorit Twilight characters.  
R/R: Because you know you want to.  
~Darkrose


	3. Witch hunts and Volleyball

This chapter is dedicated to my first few reviewers: I. W. Cullen, Amy, and xXAlec-JaneXx. I only got a couple but it was still exciting! This chapter turned out super long (15,214 words!) and it took forever!! I just couldn't get myself to stop and then I didn't see a good place to cut it in half so it stayed super long. Hopefully not all of my chapter will end up this long.  
Let me know what you think, reviews really help.

I'll try to update again soon but midterms and prom are coming so I might be pretty busy and if the next chapter turns out this long it could be a week or so.

Chapter Three: Witch hunts and Volleyball.

* * *

Pov- Jane

"There, I'm all done."

Alice stepped back from the large closet that covered most of the east wall of my new bed room to admire her handy work. It had taken hours for her to set up everything in the massive closet just the way she wanted it to be. It could have gone faster if she let me help but she was very positive that she had to do it herself.

"Alice why did you buy me so much, where am I ever going to wear some of these things?" I pointed to a short little black dress she had insisted I try on. Then proceeded to demand I let her get for me. She just smiled.

"Oh that little dress, it may come in handy later just trust me Jane. I always know what I'm talking about."

Grr… Some times this little future seer was really annoying. Maybe if I zapped her she would just tell me what she saw me wearing that dress for. Then again I didn't feel like fighting her mate, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't like me zapping her. I could always make the dress magically disappear later if needed. Alice skipped happily from the room. She was always so damn perky. It wasn't normal, and it couldnt be healthy.

"You'll get used to that in a couple of weeks. Alice is almost always upbeat."

I frouned. Grr...It was the mind reader, he's annoying too. But I knew how to mess with him.

"_Are you listening? Are you listening now Edward?? Then Go Away!!!" _

Edward shrugged from his spot in my door way. "I'm used to people thinking my gift is annoying so don't worry about insulting me." Pfft, I sure as hell could care less if he was insulted. He shrugged again. "I know you don't care."

He sat down inside my door leaning up against the door frame. "Also for your own safety, I wouldn't touch that dress until Alice forces you into it."

"What is she going to make we wear it to?" Maybe he would have some answers to my questions. Edward shook his head.

"Oh no, no way I'm telling you I learned a long time ago not to spoil any of Alice's surprises, she doesn't like that."

Was he afraid of her? I would have thought he out of anyone would be able to take her in a fight.

"I'm not afraid to fight her, in fact it's quite fun to spar with Alice. She can see all of my moves before I make them and I can read all of hers before she can act on them."

I wouldn't want to fight him, mindreading is like cheating. Then again, when in doubt, I zap people. That was my life motto.

"Other then Alice, Jasper is the only on who stands a chance against my power."

More information about Jasper. Seriously, why does he care so much about me, no one else does?

"Edward, why is Jasper so interested in helping me?"

He thought for a while before answering me. "I think it's because your situation is a lot like his was, and he kind of sees you like a version of himself before he was able to break free of Maria. He just wants to help you so you can be in control of your own life. He knows what its like to be a prisoner and what it feels like to be freed from that life. He also has some other little reasons he wants to help but those are his stories to tell, my power is kind of like cheating, like you thought. I always hear more then people would tell you up front."

"I bet your family gets sick of not having any secrets around you." I know I wouldn't like having no privacy.

He shrugged. "They some times get irritated with me but we don't have any secrets in the family so generally they just get mad when they can't surprise me."

I bet there were some interesting stories on that topic. He chuckled. "You have no idea." Then he stopped. Well, if he's not gonna share the stories with me and won't tell me what Alice's cruel torture to-be was, he needed to go.

"Yeah, well demon child wants her privacy. So get out."

Finally, some alone time. Don't get me wrong, shopping was kind of fun, and I haven't had any real 'girl time' in years, there weren't many girls among the Volturi besides myself. But all this closeness was getting too invasive after awhile.

I laid back on the bed. I'm so used to doing things on my own that I never thought what sharing my thoughts with others would be like. Maybe I should try talking with Jasper he probably would understand, to a degree. Jasper also was the one who really decided the vote on keeping me here and most importantly, he wouldn't totally pin me down and start speaking my thoughts before I said them, like annoying mind reader boy would.

"The sun's coming out!" Alice shouted from the living room.

"When?" Bella called from her room.

"In 3, 2, 1. Let there be light!" As she said it, the clouds parted and the sun filtered through, flooding the Cullens backyard with light.

"Are we going to be able to go to school tomorrow Alice?"

School? They went to school, like high school? Failures! Why would they do such a thing!

"Yeah it won't last to long, we'll be ok for tomorrow." I heard Emmett and Jasper groan from somewhere down stairs.

"Guys, what are we going to do with Jane? Should we sign her up for hell too?" What? No I don't wanna go to school! They can't make me! This is ridicules who wanted to waste their time at school with a bunch of humans.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" I leapt to my feet and raced down stairs.

Carlisle was talking with Esme and Edward and everyone else was waiting for what ever they were going to say.

"What do you mean school? You guys go to school? As in like high school?"

I voiced my questions out loud praying I had miss understood them.

Rose nodded. "Yep every single day, its lots of fun." Oh god I hope she was being sarcastic.

"She is being sarcastic about the fun part but not the going to school part, it helps us blend in with the humans and the younger we start the longer we can stay in one place." Edward said as he and the others had joined our little informal circle.

"Jane, do you think you could handle going to school with humans?" Carlisle asked. I had gone to school before, well I had never gone all the way through but I knew everything they could possibly teach me. Please, I am so not going to school with a bunch of hormonal kiddies.

"Yah, but what grade would I be in? I can't really pull off a high school age."

Ha, let them try and work that out! I don't want to go. Maybe it would be fun to make people twitch, I could see just how much juice it takes to make humans jump out of their desks. Maybe school could be fun? Heavy sarcasm on the 'maybe'

"Jane." Damn it, Edward listening in, again.

"I wouldn't really zap them…. Party pooper."

Or at least I wouldn't hit them too hard. You know, this could be fun, seeing how much pain I can cause them without detection. Maybe school wasn't such a bad idea. It would just be bad for everyone else. Emmett chuckled and Edward just kept staring at me. He raised his eye brows and I knew he was still listening to my thoughts.

"She could pretend to be Esme's niece they kind of look alike," he suggested. Carlisle nodded.

"That would work, and we could sign her up as a freshman, she looks old enough to pass for fifteen."

What, freshmen? He's got to be kidding. "Can't I be a sophomore at the very least?"

If they were going to insist I went to school no way in hell I was going as a freshman. He thought about this for awhile.

"We could always say she skipped a grade, people already think we're freaks because we all have perfect GPA's. No one would question a Cullen having skipped a grade. And since Alice, Bella and I are sophomores to, we might get her in our classes then we could keep any eye on her."

Edward chimed in, giving me a little nod, he must have heard my plea to not be put in as a freshmen. That or he just wanted to make sure I wasn't alone in any of my classes so I couldn't zap people, not that it would stop me if one of them were in my class. I hope he heard that. I was grateful for not being a freshman but I didn't need a babysitter.

"That might work I understand how tedious it is to go through freshman year over and over." Alice snorted.

"You have no idea Carlisle." Everyone kind of chuckled and Carlisle nodded.

"Ok, tomorrow Esme will go to the school with you to sign up her niece, Jane as a fifteen year old sophomore at Anoka high school.

"Do you really think I can pull off fifteen?" I looked at myself in the large window that was the Cullens back wall. I didn't look eleven I would give them that, during my change my body had filled out and I had decent curves, but I wasn't sure I would pass for fifteen.

"I'll help with that, the right outfit can mask any age." Alice jumped at the chance to dress me. Oh no. Where the hell did that chick get all that energy from? Carlisle nodded to Jasper.

"Ok, Jasper why don't you take Emmett and run down to Minneapolis and get her a set of ID's that say Cullen, and any other forms we'll need to trick the school board."

Jasper nodded and dashed up stairs and returned moments later with a black bag. "It won't be too hard to trick the school board, a set of transfer papers and new ID's should do it." Emmett grabbed a set of keys from the kitchen and after a few short good byes they were off. To who knows what kind of back alley, black market fake ID person.

"What about Italy, should we be letting her go outside where anyone could see her?" Rose said entering our conversation for the first time. She seemed to be loosening up to me a little but I could tell she still wasn't thrilled about me being here.

"No one knows she's here though right, why would they think to look here?" Bella asked.

"Demetri would know to look here, and he'll track her straight here." Rose said confidently.

I had been wondering if any of them knew about Demetri's power, looks like they did. Their thoughts had a flaw though, he won't be coming after me any time soon, stupid bastard. Never try and stop me.

"I hadn't though about him, his power would lead them here." Carlisle looked a little worried. "What's Demetri's power?" Bella asked.

"He's a tracker." Bella whipped about to face me as I spoke. "He's a tracker, ten times stronger then James was. He's power is kind of like Edwards and Aro's in a way. He follows the 'flavor', if you will of someone's mind, once he's tasted your mind he can find you no matter where you go, over any distance. You can't hide from him."

If it was possible her already white face paled as I spoke. "But you won't have to worry about him, no one will anymore." Demetri had been the one kink in my plans to run away but I fixed that problem.

"Jane would you care to elaborate on that?" Carlisle asked sitting down with Esme on one of the white sofas. I smirked, getting rid of Demetri had been too easy, it wasn't even fun.

"He got in my way, so I got rid of him. What more is there to explain?" I said complacently. They were all staring at me like I'd just announced big foot was in the back yard.

"What?" I snapped, hoping someone would regain control of themselves and tell me what the big deal was.

"You killed him?" Edward asked. Duh, that's what 'got rid of him' generally means.

"Yep, if I hadn't he would already have lead the guard here and taken me back. I couldn't let him stop me, so I stopped him first." Rose started laughing.

"Emmett's going to be so disappointed; he had been hoping to get to fight Demetri and Felix, after our little mishap in Italy three years ago. Now he'll never get the chance."

I saw Bella flinch, so that was still a sore topic of conversation. That girl flinched at everything. She must be the only cowardly newborn ever, most are so controlled by the need for blood they attack any and everything with a heartbeat. Yet her she sits going to school with humans already. There had to be some kind of explanation for her early control, maybe it was her power. Her mind was still guarded so I was unable to zap her, I had never heard of a vampire having more then one extra gift. Curious?

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him. Edward, why don't you, Bella, and Alice take Jane out hunting. You can get started on switching your diet, and if you hunt now, tomorrow won't be so hard."

Edward nodded and he Alice and Bella started heading to the back door. Yippy, road kill. They didn't seem to get that switching from human blood to this was like taking a turkey dinner and replacing it with failure.

"Come on, it's not that bad Jane. There's plenty of good wildlife around here, not as many bears as there were in Washington, but Minnesota is good for wolf or moose. "

Bull shit, it wasn't bad, and this was going to suck_._ Who ever heard of 'vegetarian vampires' it gave vampires a bad name.

"Now let's go so we can get back around the same time as Jasper and Emmett." They darted out the back door.

All right let's get this over with. I sighed, making my frustration with this type of hunting publicly known, then followed them reluctantly into the forest that surrounded there new house.

We ran for about ten minutes before stopping in a small grove just big enough for the four of us to fit comfortably.

"Why are we stopping?" I whispered. Edward pointed ahead of us

"You go first, there are some deer just down this hill we'll follow behind you."

I rolled my eyes at him then started my descent down the hill. My first ever hunt for rapid Babies, and I had the honors of leading this pathetic expedition. I made my way down the hill, following my nose. The thick, rich scent of blood was unmistakable however, this was not nearly as strong as human. I wrinkled my nose against the scent. How did they eat this crap? Edward nudged me forwards.

"Just do it." Fine, I'll prove I can handle their wimpy diet. I lunged forward, easily draining the largest deer in the small group. I tried to ignore the thick liquid as it ran down my throat. Yuck, not nearly as appealing as human. It was good but lacking in some way. I was full after only two of the deer but I didn't feel satisfied. I wasn't full. I would have to feed more often on this diet.

Alice appeared next to me her, now bright golden eyes showing she had finished as well "You get used to it after a while."

I shrugged. "It was ok, but I still don't understand why you bother with this diet, human is much better." She sat down next to me.

"We just don't want to be monsters. None of us asked for this life, well except Bella, but we are trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing in whose opinion?"

"All of us, we live together because of a mutual decision that killing innocent humans is not how we want to live. We try to be as human as possible."

"I see your point, but you'll forgive me if I don't share your feelings. I don't see humans as that important. They're so condescending, they judge what they can't understand, and that or they kill it because their afraid of things that are different."

Alice sat down next to me. "And what in particular would you be referring to, there have been many times in human history where humans have judged or mistreated one another because of their differences."

I knew humans were stupid when it came to change, always fearing anyone who was different or had new ideas, but the one event in particular I was talking about, was where Alec and I had come from. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to Alice about it, but Jasper wasn't here so I guess she would work, she was kind of cool, in an overly hyperactive, perky sort of way.

"I'm talking about the Salem Witchcraft Trials."

Alice just stared at me. Was this going to become a regular thing, everyone staring at Jane whenever she talks, its getting on my nerves. You'd swear I was a crazy criminal out to murder everyone or zap everybody in sight. Well, maybe I was, but that's beside the point. She recovered quickly, and for that I was grateful.

"I'm afraid I don't know too much about the Salem witch hunt. That was before my time, when I was human, people who were different just ended up in asylums."

She fell quiet and I made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Well Alec and I were both born in Salem."

"During the witch hunts?"

"No we were ten when the people of Salem first started fearing that witches and black magic were living among them."

I looked around for Edward and Bella but they seamed to have disappeared.

"They went back to the house, they hunted earlier. They were just coming with in case we passed any humans."

Alice said lying down in the grass next to me. Her foreseeing my questions was kind of like Edward pulling them out of my head before I could ask them out loud.

"Anyway, um." I wasn't sure were to start, or how much to reveal about myself. I might as well start from the beginning, what was the big deal if these people new anyway.

"Did you know that both Alec and I possessed our gifts before we were turned?"

Alice nodded. "I had heard that, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not. Both Bella and I possessed our gifts pre vampire life too."

I knew Bella had possessed her power as a human but I hadn't known that about Alice. "You did, what was that like?"

Alice shrugged again closing her eyes. "I don't remember any of my human life, but I managed to find out a few years ago, that my parents sent me to an asylum after I told them about my visions and chose to act as if I had died. That was where I must have met my creator. I probably lived there for a few years, people thinking I was crazy because of my visions of the future. Then I woke up as a vampire alone in the woods and had my first visions of the Cullens and of me finding Jasper. The only thing I remembered was my name."

And I thought my life had been screwed up.

"See, humans always try and fight things that are different. Why do you try and protected the same creatures that locked you up and stole your memories?"

"The humans that locked me up are long dead, and over the past hundred years humans have given up some of their fights against each other. Different races are living together in peace, different religions are praying down the street from each other. Humans are in no way perfect but I won't judge them all because of a handful of people that mistreated me so long ago."

She was far more forgiving then I was, then again our situations were quite different. I bet if humans had burned her parents at the stake because they tried to protect their children she wouldn't fight her natural diet so much.

"So tell me about Salem Jane, we kind of got distracted."

I crossed my legs and leaned against a tree, this was probably going to take awhile.

"Let's see, I'll start at Alec, you see he developed his power first, when he was eight or nine, I think, some of the details are kind of fuzzy, but I tried my hardest to remember everything from my human life. When we were human Alec's power allowed him to create a kind of bubble around himself, and anyone who touched the bubble kind of, fell asleep. Their ears and eyes would just close off, leaving them with out the sense of sight or hearing. His power now is much the same but far stronger.

My power came when I was about ten, and it was pretty much what I can do now only, not as strong and I couldn't control it at all, if I got angry or if someone frightened me I would just zap them. It was kind of like a self preservation thing, it just protected me if anything was going to harm me."

Alice lessened quietly as I told my story.

"Alec and I kept our powers a secret, we told each other but no one else knew, not even our parents. Our school teacher was the first person accused of being a witch. I remember everyone was going crazy, the whole town turned out to watch as she was burned at the stake. People were chanting and screaming about black magic. Fear was taking over the town and people blamed each other to keep people from blaming them. That was the same day Alec and I told our mom about our powers, we were afraid that we were witches and we didn't want to risk our family's safety if we were. We were afraid of black magic just like everyone else and we didn't understand. Mom told us not to tell dad, so we kept our powers a secret and everything looked like it would be ok.

No one suspected our family, but as one by one other innocent people were burned at the stake Alec and I started to worry and our mom started to freak out when ever anyone came to the house, afraid it was going to be a mob there to take us away. One day on our way home from school someone from the town, I don't remember who he was, but he tried to grab me. When I realized what was going on I zapped him, I didn't mean to hurt him but I didn't know how to control it. The man dropped me but then he came after us again so Alec attacked him. Well it wasn't really attacking he just turned off his senses so we could run away.

Needless to say when the man who attacked us recovered he believed he had found two young witch children and was going to save the town by turning us in. He reported us to the town priest, who was in charge of the witch hunts. The next morning a mob was waiting in front of our house to take us away. My mom blocked the door and refused to let them in and we had to explain to our dad what was going on, because at the time he still didn't know about our powers. He freaked out. But at the same time he didn't want to let the mob have us so he confronted the man who had attacked us.

They fought for a few days but eventually it was obvious that we were going to lose no matter what our father did. The people of Salem were witch crazy, everyone jumping at the next chance to burn out the black magic. Our Mom and Dad came up with a plan to protect us, they confessed to the mob of people that they were witches and that they had been the ones who attacked the man because they were protecting us and they told the mob that we were totally innocent. They lied to protect us and they were burned alive for it.

After they were gone no one wanted to take me and Alec in, who wanted to protect the children of evil. No one in Salem, that's for sure. We stayed at our house for a while but we didn't know how to cook or anything like that so it was only a matter of time before we would have died.

A man came into town clamming to be a witch hunter. He had pale skin and dark red eyes, he clamed to be gifted by the gods and that his strange skin and eyes helped him hunt evil magic. The town asked him to get rid of Alec and me, they were afraid that we were witches too, we were just to young to know any magic yet and they didn't want us around when we got older. He agreed to take us with him, he said he would take care of us. Alec and I tried to fight him off; we didn't know what was going on just that this strange looking man was going to take us away. He came to our house in the middle of the night, only this time he wasn't alone.

There were others like him white skinned and red eyed they told us what they were and some of them had powers like what Alec and I could do.

It was Aro. He was the witch hunter who talked the people of Salem into letting us go. Aro took us with him back to Italy where he changed us. Alec and I have lived and served with the guard ever since. Aro saved us from the same fate that befell our parents. The sad part is the only real witches in Salem during the witch hunts were me and Alec, Go figure right."

I fell silent. After awhile Alice looked over at me making sure I was done with my story before she spoke.

"That's quite the story Jane."

I nodded. "It is also why I don't appreciate human life the way you and your family do."

She sat up facing me. "They took every thing you had from you, I can see why you don't like them. Would you mind if I told the others about your past? I'm sure they would be interested in knowing."

"No go ahead, there's no point in hiding it from any one, and you told me your stories it's only fair."

"You haven't even heard all of our stories yet some of them are pretty interesting."

"I'm sure."

"Some of them are also pretty bad. None of us asked for this life. It was forced on us just like it was on you and Alec, other then Bella of course, and we are just trying to our lives as best as we can with the cards we have been given."

I nodded, no one in our world had asked for this, other then Bella. She was the oddest human. "Other then Bella I don't think anyone asked for this life. Who would want to live like this when you have another choice?"

"There are some good things that have come out of this life. Give it a chance Jane. You might like living with us."

"Maybe"

Alice stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and she helped me up. "You want to race home? I bet the boys are back by now, it's almost sun up."

I looked up the sun was just coming over the horizon. I didn't bother answering her question I knew she would have foreseen it. I just started running as fast as I could. Alice took off at the same time I did and we wove and darted our way back to the house.

"I win I win" Alice cheered as she broke through the trees just ahead of me. Damn pixie like vampire. Bella waved to us from the back door.

"Come on you guys the boys just got back from the city." I followed Alice inside and found everyone gathered in the living room.

"Catch." Jasper tosses me a small black billfold. Inside was a brand new ID that read Jane Cullen. Never thought I would see my name paired with the last name of Cullen before. How the tides have turned. That was when noticed the picture.

"When did you guys get a picture of me?" I asked looking at the photo next to my name. Jasper pointed at Alice.

"She took one of you this afternoon and I cropped it to fit on the ID."

I was going to question when she had taken the photo but then I remembered he had probably cropped one of the fight shots, Alice had taken and Emmett was in the room. We didn't need him learning about those.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank us yet. That ID is so you can go to high school with us, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks a lot!"

I made my words sarcastic and Jasper chuckled. Carlisle clapped his hands calling everyone's attention "Why don't you all get dressed and head up to the school early and get Jane enrolled. I have to go back to the hospital today so I should be home later this evening."

Alice jumped up. "Time to play dress up Jane!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me up the stairs before I could come up with escape plan. Alice towed me to my room, she grabbed a few things out of my closet then proceeded to drag me into her room. Someone help me!

"Alice what are we doing in your room?" She pointed to her massive bathroom and shoved a bunch of fabric in my hands.

"Get dressed then I'm going to do your hair and makeup."

What have I gotten myself into?

**...**

"Ok I've had it, that's enough!"

I twisted out of Alice's hold ducked under her arm and shot out the door of her evil bathroom. To think I thought my power was cruel torture, all the makeup, so much makeup it was worse then me. No more damn makeup!

I dashed down the stairs, though the house and out the front door. Not even waiting for the others. I quickly jumped into the back seat of Edwards Volvo, slammed the door shut then locked it. Not that, that would stop her but it might slow her down a little. I was willing to bet Edward wouldn't be too happy if she tore the door off his car.

"What did you do to it, Alice?" Emmett asked as he and the others filed into the garage. So I was an 'it' now. Thanks a lot Emmett. Alice was the last one to enter the garage and I flinched when she locked her menacing glare on me.

She was holding some kind of makeup torture device in her hand and waving at me. "Jane, get back here I'm not done yet." She stamped her foot at me. No way was I getting out of this car. Not a chance.

"Oh yes you are done, come anywhere near me and I'll zap you Alice. Don't think I'm kidding."

Alice glared at me from her spot but made no move towards me. Good little pixy now go put the makeup thing away. Her glare turned into a pout and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Pleas Jane, this is fun I'm almost done I promise."

Bull shit, just like she 'promised' Emmett she hadn't taken any photos of our fight. She took a step forward, bad idea. I zapped her. Just a small shiver not even enough to hurt her just to let her know I wasn't joking.

"No, were done Alice, put that thing back in the house." Alice froze again and tried staring me down. I smiled at her daring her to come closer. I really would zap her if she came after me. Edward I hope your listening I will zap her if she comes anywhere near me with that thing. Alice huffed and seemed to surrender the fight.

"Fine!" She stormed back into the house and retuned a few seconds later fully dressed and ready to go. "You are such a party pooper Jane I was having fun, now that Bella can fight back its no fun doing her hair."

Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice. "No more Bella Barbie for Alice, to bad." So I wasn't the only one she liked to torture. I couldn't even name half of the things she had put on my face.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Esme appeared in the entry way to the garage. She had changed and was holding a purse that I assumed had all of my phony transfer papers in it. Everyone nodded or said yes in some way.

"Ok, let's get going then. Rosalie you Jasper, Emmett and Alice take your car. Jane you and I will ride with Edward and Bella in the Volvo."

"How will you get back home?" Edward asked. "I'll run back when no ones looking. I don't want to drive there."

Everyone climbed into there appropriate cars and we drove to the school. Along with myself Edward, Bella, and Alice were playing the role of sophomores. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were pretending to be juniors. I could only imagine how much it would suck to have to start over every time they moved to a new town.

We pulled into the parking lot, I was surprised how many cars were here already.

"There are a lot of groups that meet before school." Edward informed me. I really would have to get used to him answering my thoughts.

"Are you guys in any groups or sports?"

Edward shook his head. "To risky, one wrong move and someone could get hurt or die then we would have to move again."

"I bet Emmett gets a lot of shit from the football coach's."

"He did at first but eventually the sports coaches stop trying."

Bella turned to face me from her spot next to Edward. "The only thing we do outside of normal classes is band. We all thought it would be fun to signed up to play instruments together." I almost started laughing. The Cullens in a band class? That was hilarious!

"You're in the band." I said it slowly trying out the words together, it didn't work.

"Yep, Edward and Rosalie are in the percussion section, their years on the piano made it an easy switch. Alice and Jasper both play alto saxophone. Emmett has way to much fun playing the trumpet and enjoying the fact that he gets to be the loudest instrument in the band most of the time. Then I picked up the bassoon."

She was serious, they all were. "I can't picture you guys in a high school band class." I honestly couldn't.

Edward shrugged. "It's not that strange if you think about it."

Yah it was.

"What level band are you guys in I'm sure they don't let underclassmen in the upper level band, that's got to be annoying."

"We all tried out for places in the top level band and made it, so other then evil looks from the real seniors we out played its ok."

"And it's nice having one class all together. Make things easier sometimes." Bella added.

"Quite humorous too." Edward said with a chuckle as he opened the door for Bella. We all made our way into the building. Already, the limited number of humans in the main commons were staring at us.

Emmett saw my questioning glance and chuckled. "No worries Jane cuz if anyone gives you any shit you can just ninja whoop them like you did me." He said holding the door open for the rest of us.

"Stay out here I'll be right back." Esme walked into the main office and talked to a tall brown haired woman at the front counter.

"What's she thinking Edward?" Jasper asked as he sat down in the hall out side the front office. Emmet and Alice soon joined him they were staring at Edward like they were waiting for a good story. Edward just looked bored.

"Nothing too much. She having trouble believing that there's another "Cullen kid" She's trying to figure out how were related because we look alike but she believes the cover story and thinks were adopted so she's struggling to find an answer."

"What about her age, is she buying the whole skipped a grade thing." Emmett asked.

"Yep, she's not surprised about that. Everyone here just expects a "Cullen" to be supper smart, the whole school thinks we get home schooled. That or Carlisle specially chooses his foster kids so he gets the smart ones."

"That's a bit of a stretch don't you think."

"Kind of, most of the things people think about us are kind of ridiculous, but it's better then them learning the truth."

I sat down across the hall from the others, people were standing in the main commons just around the corner staring at us.

"Do you guys always attract this kind of attention?" I asked nodding to a pair of girls who thought we couldn't hear them whispering about how attractive Emmett was. Emmett grined at me and flexed his arms. Rose hissed under her breath and glared at the girls. The shorter of Emmett's addmirers saw Rose's look and jumped pulling her friend away with her.

"Yeah people stare ay us a lot. Get used to that now." Emmett said standing up and hooking his arm around Rose. I could just zap anyone who was bothering me.

"Jane you have to be nice." Edward warned me with another glance.

"Fine, but don't think I wont."

We sat for a while waiting as Esme continued to talk to different people in the office. "So what's your cover story here?"

"The people here think were all foster kids of Dr. and Miss. Cullen. There are the blond Hale twins."

He pointed to Rose and Jasper. "The Swan sisters."

Then he pointed out Bella and Alice. "Then there are the Cullen brothers." He indicated himself and Emmett.

"Kids." Esme was standing in the door way with another woman from the office holding a few sheets of paper. We all stood up and gathered around her. The woman I didn't know steeped forward and held out her hand. I shook it quickly then let go.

"Welcome to Anoka Ms. Cullen my name is Pam if you have any questions you can stop in the office and find me."

She held out some papers and I took them. The first was my schedule the second was a map of the school.

"I'm sure your cousins can help you find your way around and even if they don't the lay out of the school is quite simple."

Edward peeked at my schedule "We'll help her." He looked offended, they all did in fact. "Emmett pointed to my locked number.

"Your locker is right by mine and Rosalie's."

"Lets go there first and drop off your things then we can give you the grand tour." Jasper said sarcastically waving his arm out in front of us like there was some kind of grand pathway laid out for us to follow.

We said our goodbyes to Esme at the front door and she slipped out to inconspicuously disappear into the trees behind the school.

"Oh Jane I almost forgot put these in they'll darken your eyes until they change colors." Alice tossed me a contact case. Inside I found a pair of dark brown contacts. I poked them in quickly when no one was looking or rather when the others were blocking me from view because everyone and their best friend seamed to be trying to get a look at the new Cullen girl.

"These are annoying."

They didn't affect my vision at all but my eyes kept trying to focus on the micro lines of the contacts rather then looking past them.

"It's only temporary. They'll make your eyes look brown until the red goes away."

I dumped my thing in my locker which was just two down from Emmett's. I was trying to decide weather or not that was a good thing. I decided on good, at least I would be able to rant to him about the annoying students since it seamed Edward would be keeping my thoughts on a tight leash in case I was planning to Zap anyone.

We made our way upstairs past the library which was its own little half floor between the first and second. I peeked inside as we passed. There were a lot of people already sitting at the dozen or so matching dark wood tables.

"That's the library. Not very exciting, but a good place to hide if you need to skip class." Emmett nodded to a lady behind the counter who looked like she couldn't decide wither or not she wanted to glare at him or drool over him.

"Just don't let the librarians see you skipping, there like decedents from Nazis. There evil." Rose added as we turned for the stiars.

"Yeah, Alice and I got caught skipping in there once earlier in the year. They were so excited to finnaly catch us doing something wrong. They dragged us down to the office to see the principal and everything." Jasper said. He almost sounded embarrassed and I noticed that Alice wouldn't look at me.

"That's because the teachers here are always trying to prove that were not perfect. They will jump at the chance to get a Cullen in trouble." Edward said. "It's the same at every school we go to."

When we reached the second floor Alice and Bella turned on to a mezzanine that over looked the library and connected the two halves of the second floor and headed to some art class that they shared. It turned out Rosalie and Emmett had Algebra II first hour and their class was just down the fall from were I would be taking Geometry with Edward. Yeah me.

Jasper waved good bye and headed back down a set of side stairs, lucky bastard didn't have a math class this term. He was in some English class on the first floor.

There was no one inside as we entered the class except for a rather large, balding man who must have been the teacher.

"Mr. Marval." Edward addressed the man then nodded in my direction. "This is my cousin Jane she's just transferred here today."

Mr. Marval checked my schedule then his computer making sure I had found the right class. Did he honestly think I was that stupid that I wouldn't find the right class, I didn't like this man. He also made a comment on how lucky I was to share a class with my cousin.

Yah I'm pretty sure my 'cousin' arranged that so I wouldn't be left alone at all. Don't you trust me Edward? I asked looking at him from were he had taken his seat in the back of the room. He just shrugged. I new he had heard me but there were other kids entering the class now and if he answered my thoughts it would be gust a little bit wearied. Hum? Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

After several minutes on his computer Mr. Marval introduced me to the class just as the bell was ringing. Everyone stared at me as I made my way to an open desk behind Edward and opened my book to some random page. Mr. Marval wrote what chapter we were working on currently up on the board. It was angels.

I let my head fall forward and it made a rather loud 'thunk' sound on my desk. The girl next to me giggled under her breath. Bad idea. I was just about to zap her when Edward kicked my desk leg and distracted me.

"Jane you can't just go around zapping people." He whispered quickly under his breath. None of the humans would have heard him but I did.

"Why not she laughed at me." I whispered back.

"Jane are you misbehaving already?" Emmett's voice carried in from down the hall. Could he and Rose hear us from their class?

"Hell's bells are all of you listening to everything I do?"

Edward shifted in his chair so I could see his smirk. Maybe I should zap that pretty little smile right off his face.

"The others are to far away to hear but Emmett and I can." Rose said answering my question.

"If I promise not to zap her, this once will you all just leave me alone."

"You need to loosen up Jane, just relax you don't always have to be on the defensive. No one here is going to bite you."

HA, I would like to see a human try and bite me. It would give me an excuse to eat them. "Ms. Cullen perhaps you know the answer."

My head snapped up. Mr. Marval was waiting for an answer and he was looking expectantly at me.

"It's four."

Edward whispered to me and I was glad to see he was death glaring Mr. Marval just like I was. So this must have been what they were talking about that all the teachers were against the Cullens.

"Four." I said the answer confidently and with out looking at the board to see his problem. He looked disappointed and I mentally laughed at him. Stupid human teacher.

Edward would you stop me from Zapping him? I asked him in my thought. Edward turned in his seat to look at me.

"Just a little bit, don't hurt him."

Hell yes! So I did, I sent a small shiver of pain at him and he dropped his white board marker. Ha! Call on me again you ass. He picked it up looking a little confused and started writing again.

"Were you in an advanced program at your old school Ms. Cullen?" He asked the question aloud. I was pretty sure he was hoping the answer was no and I was going to have to admit it out loud in front of the class. To bad for him I wasn't going to let him make a fool out of me.

"Yes, in fact I was." I saw a few of the students staring at me role their eyes they must be used to the Cullen kids being super smart.

Mr. Marval didn't call on me for the rest of class and as soon as the bell rang I jumped from my seat and grabbed my books.

"So how did you enjoy your first class at Anoka?" Edward was purposely making his words loud enough for the eaves droppers around us to hear.

"Oh, it was lots of fun." I made my words sarcastic also not bothering to lower the volume of my voice.

"Another teacher who tries to make me look stupid because I'm younger then everyone else. I can't wait for the next one."

I glared at the girl who had laughed at me. She should thank Edward for his presence. Edward just tugged on my elbow and started heading for the door.

"Come on Jane." I followed him into the hall were we meet up with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward left to meet up with Alice and Bella so I followed Emmett down stairs.

We made our way back to our lockers. Where I switched my books trying to ignore all the stares I was receiving. High school was a stupid idea. I felt like a fish in one of those big tanks were people stare at you.

"Heard you show up Mr. Marval in front of everyone. Way to go, he's always trying to out do Edward, ever since Edward pointed out an error he made in front of the class. Now you can both make him look bad." Emmett said with a smile elbowing me in the side.

I snorted. "Yah, do all of the teachers do shit to you guys like that?" Emmett tossed his books in his locker.

"Yep they always wait until were doing something else to call on us, then hope they can trip us up."

Rose dumped her books in her locker. "If you don't pay attention in class and then get perfect grades it really pisses them off."

I could always eat him, I bet that would piss him off too but, I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to so cuz the Cullens would stop me. I would settle for getting good grades.

"I'll do that. What class do you guys have next hour?"

Emmett pulled out a rectangle case from his locker and a bag which he passed to Rose. "It's band class time." He had a big stupid grin on his face.

They all had band together that meant I was going to have a class on my own. I checked my schedule I had English next. I bet I could make a tenth grade English class interesting.

I spilt up with the others near the lunchroom they all headed down the music hall where as I turned and went to the English wing. I entered the class just before the bell and the teacher made me stand up in front of everyone and introduce myself.

She is now on my hit list, right above Mr. Marval. I made my way to an empty seat in the back of the room right between a bleach blond that was hiding her cell phone in her lap and an oily haired kid who looked high. The teacher, who was named Miss. Gau started class by passing out large books to everyone. The class groaned collectively. What was so bad about these books?

"Ok everyone today we are going to start reading Romeo and Juliet written by Shakespeare." Oh that's why everyone was complaining. Again I wanted to smack my head down on my desk but decided against it this time. I would live through this day and prove to Edward and the others that I could. This wasn't so bad.

At least I had already read this book, hell I went to see it preformed when Willem Shakespeare was still living. The teacher assigned parts, thankfully she left me out and I desperately tried to fight vampire rules and fall asleep in my desk. To no ones surprise, it didn't work.

The bell rang 85 desperately slow minuets later and I slowly made my way into the crowded hall way. Keeping an eye out for any of my Cullen stalkers.

"So how are you enjoying your first day at Anoka?" I almost jumped as a voice spoke up behind me. A boy I recognized from my English class held his hand out to me.

"Fine I guess." I shook his hand quickly then started walking towards the main commons. He followed me.

"My names Erik by the way, do you need any help finding your next class?" He had short black hair and eager to help green eyes. Why the hell was he following me?

"No, thank you. I have lunch next I think I can find the Lunchroom." His face lit up and he smiled. He had a lot of teeth.

"Oh that's ok I have lunch next too. Would you like to sit with me and my friends? I know it's a little nerve racking moving to a new school in the middle of the year."

People were staring at us and this time I wasn't sure if it was because of me or if it was Erik. Or maybe it was the combination.

"Oh, no thanks I already have plans to sit with my cousins." I tried to be polite but he was pushing his luck. Stupid pushy human.

Erik looked over to the far corner of the cafeteria. I followed his gaze and saw he was looking where the others were sitting he gave them a strange look. Most of the kids in the room seamed to be trying to ignore them, that or they were gawking at them unashamed. They all had food in front of them but none of them were eating. Must be part of their human schema.

"You're related to those Cullen kids right?" We got in line for food and he passed me a tray. He was standing very close. To close for my comfort and the sent floating off his pulse was very intriguing. Maybe just a little taste would be ok? I took a step back and shook my head, pushing the thought of his blood out of my mind.

"Not exactly, their my Aunts foster kids. So were not really related." I remembered to stick with the story. I wondered if Edward would be able to get hear fast enough to stop me if I tried to eat him right now.

"Jane."

This time I did jump as Edwards voice interrupted what ever Erik had been about to say. Damn mind reader. I was just kidding Edward! I wont eat him I promise, go away. Edward gave me a yet another warning look before tossing me a bill.

"Put that in your lunch account." He said it nonchalantly like it was the whole reason he had come over here in the first place and not to stop me from eating this pestering human boy. I moved another step away a little to keep myself out of temptations way. If I ate him and the Cullens had to move that would affect me now too. I hated it when other peoples problems became my problems.

"Your cousins fast I didn't even see him walk over here." Erik said watching Edward as he sat back down at the table next to Bella. I didn't answer, I just grabbed a few things from the selection of food and paid the woman at the register who wished me a good day. Erik followed after me with his own meal; he was starting to remind me of a dog.

"You sure you don't want to sit with us you don't have to sit with your family." Erik offered hopefully one more time.

"No thanks." I walked away moving swiftly across the room.

"See you later Jane." He called after me. He was going to be an annoying problem.

I sat down next to the others waiting for the questions to start.

"So who is he?" Alice asked in a sing song voice, sliding over so she was sitting closer to me.

"His names Erik he's in my English class."

Emmett wolf whistled. "Jane's got an admirer all ready." I kicked his chair and left a dent in the mettal .

"What?" He held up his hands in surrender. "It's not that uncommon were all ways chasing guys off Rose and the other girls."

I looked up at Alice looking for confirmation. "Yeah it's kind of annoying." She agreed shaking her head with Bella and Rose.

"You don't have to hear their thoughts."

"Or feel there dirty hormones." Edward and Jasper shivered. Sucks to be them.

"I was thinking he would make a good snack." I said it as a joke but if he didn't leave me alone I wouldn't feel bad about eating him. The Cullens didnt seam to think my joke was very funny.

"What class do you have next Jane?" Bella peaked at my schedule changing the topic.

"She has gym next." Alice said quickly with a big smile.

"Oh that sucks, have fun with that." Emmett laughed at me.

"Make sure you don't hurt the humans or do anything that a fifteen year old girl shouldn't be able to do." Edward added and I shot him a dirty look. did he really think I was that stupid. I did understand the whole "blend in with humans thing" It wasn't that hard to understand.

Alice smiled "I'll keep an eye on her I have gym next hour too." I knew it! They had fixed my schedule so I was never left alone. First Edward and next Alice. Who was going to have the honor of sharing my fourth class?!?

"We didn't do it Jane but with three of us also being sophomores it's unlikely that you wouldn't get some classes with us." Edward said, but I noticed he wouldn't meet my eye. Stupid Cullen's and their not trusting me. I guess I didn't really disserve their trust yet, but I would earn it, I needed it. I nedded their help.

"That and the office probably thought she would like to share her classes with us to make your transition into a new school easier." Alice added tearing her role into little pieces. The others simple ignored their food. I sniffed at the stuff on my tray and felt like gaging. It smelt awful.

Lunch went by with out to much pain. Emmett cracked jokes and Edward would report some of the more ridiculous things people were thinking about us and me in particular, it seemed that some of the students were skeptical about the newest Cullen member.

After lunch I walked with Alice down to the far end of the school near the music rooms and freshman science classes. After walking down a set of stairs into the gyms themselves Alice introduced me to our gym teacher. Ms. Bolay.

She assigned me a locker near Alice's and best of all didn't make me introduce myself to everyone. So far, she was my favorite. Alice had brought me some gym clothes to change into and I changed as quickly as possible.

The outfit was ridicules even though they were just gym clothes Alice had gotten me designer shorts and a cute from fitting top. I glared at the girl next to me when I caught her staring. God humans were annoying.

I meet up with Alice and we walked together back into the gyms. I was starting to feel like a zoo animal. Honestly would people stop staring. I saw the boy nearest us flinch a little. I hadn't meant to zap him but I wasn't going to feel bad about it. Once everyone was gathered our teacher announced we would be playing volleyball this week. Alice nudged me.

"Ready to play." She smiled evilly, making a show of stretching her long slender arms. I think I was going to like this class.

Alice and a boy named Paul were chosen as team captains and the class was swiftly split into two teams one of mostly boys and one of girls. The nets were dragged out cutting the middle gym into two sides. Alice took a spot next to me closer to the net. I noticed the other girls were giving us a fairly wide birth. Alice must have a reputation in this class.

"We have to be carful not to hurt anyone but that doesn't mean we cant show off a little." She whispered noticing my glances at the other girls. A curly blond haired boy served and Alice jumped up neatly spiking the ball back onto the boy's side. The girls cheered and we won the first point.

A bouncy, brown haired girl served the ball over to the boy's side and they returned it purposely trying to avoid Alice's section. To bad I was on the other side. They wouldn't be able to avoid us both.

"Jane set it up for me." Alice called out waving to the front of the net. The other girls got out of my way as I worked together with Alice. I bumped the ball into position and she spiked it into the face of some poor human boy who didn't get out of the way in time. He failed at life.

Our team got to serve again, the boy's returned the ball but it was to far for Alice or me to be able to clam it with out breaking the 'human' mask we were hiding under. The blond who tried to hit it missed by a mile, and the boy's won a point.

Alice and I continued to make a ridicules team guarding the front of the net until the boys finally figured out that someone should stand closer to the net because Alice and I were going to continue spiking. A long black haired boy managed to return one of Alice hits and the same blond who had messed up before hit the ball away into another gym class giving the boys another point. I added her to my hit list. Alice nudged me again.

"Lighten up Jane were still going to win." She taped her forehead with a smile. I took a deep breath. It was just a game I reminded myself. A stupid, little human game that I really wanted to win! I wouldnt lose to a bunch of humans! Fifteen points later, Alice and I had almost single handedly annihilated the boys team.

"Yes!" Alice cheered and high fived me. I'll admit that was a lot of fun. This was far more interesting then angels or Shakespeare and a lot more fun then hanging with the guard in Italy.

The teacher waved everyone over to where she was standing by the score board. Once the cheering had died down.

"Girls do you play on a volleyball team?" She asked hopefully. I looked over to Alice for how to answer. She shook her head.

"No, but when your usual competitors are our brothers you learn to play hard go just give up." I laughed with her playing along.

"Yeah, they don't like to lose."

"Especially not to us girls." Alice finished my sentence flashing another evil smile. People stared at us like they didn't believe that the reclusive 'Cullens' would play family sports.

"Have you two considered playing on the girl's volleyball team here at school?"

She was going to try and rope us into the volleyball team. "We'll consider it." Alice said blankly uninterested, closing the subject. The teacher nodded a little disappointed. She must have head from the football coaches that the Cullens don't do school sports.

"Ok well split back into your two teams and this time I want Alice and Jane on opposite teams." I smiled Alice was going down big time.

"This ought to be fun." Alice commented slyly grabbing the ball from the gym floor.

"Your going to lose you know that right Alice." I said poking my forehead with my finger mocking her gift. She shrugged unconcerned.

"The out come of this game is still up for grabs." No one ells would get what we had just said but I knew she was really telling me that she had yet to see a winner for this game. When she did see a winner it was going to be me.

"Come on girls lets get this started." The teacher yelled flipping the score board back to 0 vs. 0. Alice took her place serving on side one. I took a front spot on side two near the net but I was ready to knock anyone out of my way if she hit for the back row. I wasn't going to lose to Alice.

"Don't forget we have to remain inconspicuous." Alice reminded me from her spot, speaking so the others wouldn't hear her. I flexed my arms nodding to her silently. I would remember the rules but I was still going to try my hardest to kick her butt.

Alice served. It went over my head so I let my team go for it. They failed I wasn't surprised by that. Alice smiled and got ready to serve again.

"Ready little cuz." She was taunting me.

"Just do it already." I yelled back. She served the ball right to some girl on my team who bumped it up then I spiked it over the net. I knew Alice could have gotten to it and hit it back but not if she was going to keep her super speed a secret. To bad for her that meant I got a point for my team.

The brown haired girl I had noticed earlier bumped it and some boy I recognized from my math class hit it over the net. I cant believe the humans got it. I returned the volley and this time they missed. Poor Alice. I was going to have to remember to face her one on one some time when we could use our real talent and the humans weren't messing everything up for us.

The game continued, neither of us letting the other get to far ahead but making sure to let the humans try and make it look like we were human. Alice even faked tripping once but she caught herself before she could hit the ground. I was pretty sure Alice would burn any out fit that touched the dirty gym floor. Alice hit the ball and I was getting ready to return it when someone whistled from the balcony over looking the gyms.

I was distracted, only for a moment but I missed the ball and humanly couldn't have saved it. I turned to face the balcony Who ever it was, was a dead man. Jasper and Emmett were jumping up and down waving like morons with big grins on there faces.

"Hi Alice, hi Jane."

"Sorry about that." They called.

"If I lose to Alice because of that, you are both dead!" I called back not bothering to lower my voice or ease the venom that laced my words. The boy nearest me backed away a little bit. That was probably a good idea for his sake.

"Hi boys. Thanks for the distraction." Alice called happily from her side of the net, waving to them. I bet they planed this. Stupid Cullens.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale where do you two belong right now? Stop interrupting my class or I'll give you both detention." Ms. Bolay snapped at them.

I hoped she would give them detention later, it would be to funny to see two of the 'perfect Cullen children' in detention. Emmett and Jasper waved again before quickly walking away.

The game continued, both of us playing as hard as we could with in human measures and Alice's team ended up winning by one point. Jasper and Emmett were going to get it later I could have won.

"That was a good game, you and your cousin are really good."

The brown haired girl who had played on Alice team approached me, following me into the locker room.

"Thanks we play a lot of sports." I hope I sounded convincing. She smiled so I think she fell for it. "My names Ashley." I shook her hand and smiled apologetically when she jumped at the temperature.

"Sorry, cold hands." She waved it off. Her locker was near mine so she continued to talk to me as we changed back into our school clothes.

"How long have you lived with your cousins?" I thought about the truth but decided it would sound a little strange if she knew I had only been with them for about two days.

"A couple of weeks I just moved in with them from Italy."

"Italy, that's cool were did you live before."

"Volterra, it's just east of Florence." She walked with me up the stairs to the main floor.

"What class do you have next?" Alice saved me from having to talk to her anymore by popping up at my side, causing Ashley to jump and me to sigh in relief.

"Come on Jane I'll walk you to your next class."

"Ok, bye Ashley." I waved quickly and followed Alice down the hall. I didn't waste anytime in confronting Alice. I had to know if she set up that little distraction in gym.

"Did you tell the boys to distract me in gym like that?" I saw her smile but she hid it quickly.

"No, I didn't tell them to do that but I did plan my hit so that they would distract you at just the right moment."

"That's cheating!" I said it louder then I meant to and people turned to stair at us. Alice and I quickly moved on.

"You want a shot at payback?" Alice asked me as I followed her back upstairs.

"Of course I do." Only I was thinking more of pay back agents her rather then the boys.

"There's going to be a thunder storm on Thursday. Have you ever played baseball?" What the hell did baseball have to do with anything?

"Not recently, no." Alice stopped and turned to face me.

"I wasn't lying in class when I said we played a lot of family sports. Baseball is our favorite and the boys will jump at the chance to play against you once I tell them that the weather will be perfect for a game." The bell rang and Alice pointed to the door we were standing in front of.

"That's your class don't be late." She turned and walked quickly away.

I entered the room and found the teacher sitting at his desk. A slick black haired man, he introduced himself as Mr. Kelly and assigned me an empty seat in the back of the class. That reminded me I still didn't know what class this was.

"Hi Jane" I turned my head and sitting in the two seats next to me were Erik and Bella. Wow, I really needed to pay more attention. Erik was grinning and I noticed he moved his desk a little closer when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Hi Erik. Hi Bella." I sat down and flipped my book open trying to ignore Erik before my temptation to eat him over powered me. Bella stood up and moved to the desk on my other side.

"So how has your day been going." She asked politely. I noticed she gave Erik a funny look.

"Fine. Would you mine if I ate him?" I added the last part in vampire speed so Erik wouldn't hear me. Bella giggled.

"That's nice. You can't eat him but, if you want the boys could scare him away from you. That's what they do to all the annoying admirers who follow Alice, Rose and me around." She added the last part with a nod towards Erik.

"I might take them up on that, or I'll just kick his butt myself." Bella smiled.

"Just so long as I'm not around when you do it."

"Don't you want to watch the fun?" I asked sarcastically. She shook her head seriously.

"No, because if you beat him up there's bound to be blood and no way I would be able to handle that." So she did struggle with the blood lust.

"If it's so hard why are you trying school already?"

"It is hard my throat burns ever time I get to close to a human, but my control is a lot stronger then normal newborns, I went through the wild newborn phase very quickly and was able to control myself much faster then the others. It's kind of like my talent, if you will, but I don't think it's a supper power."

"I didn't know you had a another power other then your weird shield." She shrugged.

"I still don't know why my mind is blocked from mental Vampire powers. And I don't know weather or not I can count early control as an extra power, Carlisle believes it might have had something to do with the fact that I got to prepare myself mentally before I changed. Since most people don't choose this life and I did."

"Yeah, you're the only one I know who has ever chosen this life. I suppose it would have some affects on the change." She smiled at some memory my statement must have brought up.

"Why did you want this life? If you don't mind me asking." I was curios, who would want this. If they could have had a normal life. I didn't want to be a human myself but had my child hood been different maybe I would have wanted to remain mortal.

"This life was the only way I could have Edward. A relationship between us where I stayed human just wouldn't have worked."

She seamed reluctant to talk about it so I didn't push her. Instead I listened to the teacher. It turned out I was in health class. This was about as pointless as any high school class could be for us. The teacher at this moment was discussing how blood flowed to the heart and received oxygen from the lungs. Bella must have seen my WTF look because she giggled again.

"I know, it was one of the only classes left open." This was so stupid it took me a moment to find my voice.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I turned to face her.

"Honestly tell me one thing you've learned today from any of your four teachers." Bella shrugged staring absentmindedly at the front of the room.

"I read all my books the first day we got them so I know it all now, but this is my first time through school with a vampire memory so I am learning a lot."

"Lucky you."

When the bell rang I made a show of turning my back on Erik and moving closer to Bella hoping Erik would just leave like the others were doing. No such luck. When Bella and I turned to leave he was there, waiting for me.

"Hi again Jane, how was your first day?"

"Fine." He followed us out of the class and down the hall.

"Is this one of your cousins Jane?" I knew he already knew that answer, I told him at lunch I was related to the Cullens. He must have just been fishing for another conversation topic.

"Yes, Bella this is Erik he's in my English class."

"It's nice to meet you Erik." Bella said nodding at him. He looked dazed.

"Hay, sis." Alice appeared next to us and bumped Bella playfully. "How was Health class Jane?" She asked exchanging confused looks with Bella probably wondering why Erik was with us… Again.

"It was lots of fun Alice thanks for asking."

"Yes we covered how blood moves through the body." Erik chimed in trying to work himself back into our conversation. There was a moment of awkward silence that thankfully didn't last to long.

"Hay girls what's up?" Emmett and Jasper joined our little group. Jasper hooked an arm around Alice and I noticed the odd look Erik gave them. And Emmett hung one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Who's you friend Jane?" He asked smiling at Erik, who backed away automatically from all of his exposed teeth.

"Emmett this is Erik he's in two of my classes. Erik this is Emmett, Jasper and Alice." I said pointing to each one in turn as I said their names.

"Um, hi everyone. I'll see you tomorrow Jane." He turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Thanks for that." I opened my locker with a little to much force and dumped my books in it then slammed it shut.

"No problem, just tell us if he won't leave you alone, we can have a little chat with him." Emmett offered leading us all towards the front door. The busses were gone but the sidewalks were still crowded with people. Edward and Rose were already at the cars.

"Good first day Jane?" Rose asked and Alice, Jasper and Emmett jumped into the convertible.

"I didn't eat anyone, dose that make it a good day?" She smiled turning the key in her ignition. "Yep, that's always a sign of a good day." I got in the Volvo with Bella and Edward.

"We can go hunting again tonight if you want." Bella offered rolling down her window.

"That might be a good idea." I would never admit it to them but it had been harder then I first thought switching to this diet. School had been like walking around in an all you can eat buffet but not being able to eat anything.

We got back just a few minutes after the other car. Edward smiled as we pulled into the garage.

"Baseball?" He looked hopefully back at were I was standing by Bella. Bella perked up at his statement.

"Is there a storm coming?" Alice appeared in the door way a big smile played on her lips. "Thursday night."

"Yes! Its been way to long since our last game." Emmett appeared in the door way.

"Come on you guys were going to draw for team captions, hurry up." I followed Edward and Bella into the house. The whole family was gathered in the living room and Carlisle was holding a small black bag in his hands.

"Jane why don't you draw names for our team captions." He held the small silk bag out to me and I reached inside. It was full of chips? They almost felt like poker chips. I pulled two out. One was red and the other was dark green.

"Yes!" I looked up at the family, wondering what the colors meant. Rose and Emmett had both jumped to their feet, tossing there hands in the air. After a split second they turned on each other and smiled when they realized who their opposing team caption was.

"Oh, you are so going down Rosie." Emmett taunted with a big grin.

"You wish. I'll clobber you just like I did last time we were rival team captions."

"That was years ago."

"I'll still crush you Em."

"In you dreams love, your going down, because I call Jane." Emmett turned on me and I jumped back a bit.

"You'll be on my team right Jane?" Emmett wanted me on his team? That could be fun I guess. I still wasn't really sure about this whole baseball thing but why not. Alice hadn't seen anything from Italy, maybe Aro would just let me go. I didn't think he would but until the future seer saw something we were safe right?

"Um sure, I'll be on your team Emmett."

"Wait." Rose interrupted "Are we splitting up teams now or are we waiting for the day of the game?" Carlisle shrugged.

"You two are the team captions we can split up now are wait until Thursday." They stared at each other for only a second before both stating at the same time.

"Now."

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me to the opposite side of the open living room.

"Your turn dear." He said politely waving his hand out over the rest of the family. "Take your pick." Rose smiled then pointed quickly at Jasper.

"I want Jazz." Emmett nodded wiggling his finger at Alice.

"Then I get Alice." Jasper and Alice stood up and joined their different teams. Rose looked over the remaining Cullens.

"I want Carlisle." Rose pointed to her father.

"I pick Edward." Rose waved at Bella.

"Come on Bella your with us." Bella looked a little disappointed. Probably sad that she was on a different team then Edward.

"This ought to be a good game. I think this is the first time all of our pairs have been split up." Alice commented smiling over at Jasper who was seated with Bella by Rose's team.

"I think you right dear." Jasper said smugly, smiling back at her.

"To bad when you and Emmett lose it will give me bragging rights until our next game." He was taunting Alice.

"You wish dear. I don't see anything good in your future Jazzy, if you know what I mean." I didn't get it but Jasper must have because he smiled apologetically at his wife. It was then I noticed Esme, standing in between the two groups. She hadn't been picked for a team.

"Esme is our referee." Edward explained.

"Yah, she thinks we cheat." Emmett added smiling innocently at his mother. Esme shook her head smiling at her biggest son.

"Oh, I know you cheat." Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes. I noticed the forgotten poker chips on the coffee table. They were blank other then the color. I didn't get how they named Emmett and Rose as captains. What was the point?

"Everyone has their own colored chip." Edward explained either having noticed what I was looking at or reading my thoughts. My money was on the later of the two.

Carlisle picked up the small bag and duped a small pile of different colored chips into his hand. Rose picked up the red one from the counter. Emmett was the dark green one. Alice had pink, Jasper had gold, Bella's chip was a dark blue and Edward had a black one. Carlisle gave a light purple one to Esme and held up a white one for himself.

"This one is yours." Carlisle flipped a chip at me and I caught it in my out stretched hand. It was a deep rusty orange color.

"You guys got me one?" I hadn't been expecting that. Why would they make me one?

"Of course we made you one, your like distant family now Jane." Alice said smiling at me. They counted me like family?

Alice came and sat down next to me on the sofa and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Your like our cousin now Jane, and as such, your going to help me kick Jaspers butt right?" I smiled at the little orange chip, and then flashed my best evil grin at Jasper. Who I was pleased to see flinch back ever so slightly.

"Of course I'll help you Alice."

* * *

I Hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, I imagine Jane would be very sarcastic and yet underneath her hard exterior I think she could be a really nice person, well maybe. Anyway the next chapter will probably be in Emmett's Pov I've really wanted to do something with him and I think the baseball scene will be perfect for a little Emmett.

R&R  
~Darkrose


	4. Baseball Time!

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewd so far. This chapters not nearly as long as the last one but I had alot of fun trying to get into Emmetts mind. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And if you have any suggestions for latter chapters or just something you want to see happen let me know.

* * *

Chapter Four: Baseball Time!!

Pov- Emmett

Just a few more minutes left. God school moves so slow when a thunder storm is coming. I could feel the electricity flowing in the air out side. Perfect weather for baseball. The last two days had gone by so slow. I had been going over strategies in my head all day. I had the mind reader, the future seer, and the shock wave. Rose only had the southern happy pill. Our team should have the advantage; the key word in that sentence was "Should".

Rose was good she was fast, but Edward was faster, so was Jane. Carlisle was a good pitcher, Alice was better. I had Alice. Jasper was good, he would be a problem. But I could out bat him and if Edward and Jane covered the outfield we should have this in the bag. Rose also had Bella. She was an ok player, but she only had a handful of vampire games under her belt and one of those she was human for. That one doesn't count.

I glanced at the clock. Five minutes, it was almost time. Jasper and I had made it a habit to meet up with Bella and Jane after their health class and scare off Jane's little stocker kid. What was his name? Oh, yeah Erik. I would give him some credit though. No one ells tried so hard to get to know one of the loner "Cullen kids". He was either very brave or vary stupid. My money was on the latter. I wonder what he would do if he knew Jane was really a immortal eleven year old zap canon. The bell rang. About damn time!

I jumped up remembering to walk human pace and hurried across the art mezzanine that over looked the library. I meet up with Jasper near the stairs and we found Bella and Jane in the hallway. Just like always Erik had followed them after class. He was like a faithful dog.

"Hi girls." I greeted them giving Erik a big toothy grin. He flinched. Ha who's afraid of the big old vampire? Jasper was sending out waves of fear and warning in Erik's direction, making him feel even more uncomfortable being around us.

Erik turned when we passed the stairs to the first floor and left with a short good buy to Jane. That was a new record for Jazz and me, generally he made it down the stairs at the end of the hallway before he fled.

"Do you guys ever tier of torturing that poor boy?" Bella asked looking after Erik.

"Nope." I answered at the same time as Jasper and Jane. I smiled down at Jane and Jazz chuckled. It was fun to mess with the human boy.

"Come on you guys, ten bucks says Edward and Rose are already at the cars." We hurried. Everyone was eager for the game.

"Where are we going to play?" Jane asked as we dumped our things in our lockers.

"There's a library down the street from the school and a bunch of woods behind it we have a field there and there's another one about five miles north of the house. Alice will know which one will be best for our game."

"Were going to the farther one, it will be raining in town and its more fun to play when we get to stay dry." Alice had popped up on my right.

"You're the psychic." I scooped up Jane and Alice both. Tossing one over each shoulder and hurried for the door. Ignoring the strange looks I was getting from the humans. We found Jasper and Rose outside waiting.

"Emmett put Alice down now." Jasper demanded. Party pooper. I dumped Alice in his arms and set Jane down on the side walk.

"Let's go, lets go."

"Your very eager for some one who's going to loose tonight." Rose said slowly walking past me her fingers trailed down my arm leaving a fiery trail in their path. Damn she was so attractive. I did some mental drooling. She was attractive and she was all mine. Wait! Distracting me was cheating and she new it! I ran a hand through my hair and tried to clear my head.

"What makes you so sure that your team will win Rose?" I flowed after her; Jasper and Alice were flowing after me with Jane in tow. She smiled seductively at me pouting out her lips and leaning against her car.

"Some times a girl just knows these kinds of things." I made a grab for her but she moved to the other side of the M3, shaking her hips at me. That was very frustrating.

"Alice have you seen anything?" The psychic was on my team. If she had seen us loose she had better tell me.

"Nope nothing yet the outcome is still up for grabs."

"I think I have to agree with Rose, dear I think our team will be winning." Jasper said tossing Alice into the back of the convertible before hopping the side and joining her. Jane rolled her eyes and joined Bella and Edward by the Volvo.

I trapped Rose between her car and my body. Let her try and stay focused now. Ha I could play dirty too. I wasn't going to let her escape me again. I looked up at her from under my eye lashes and trailed a finger down her arm.

"How about we make this game a little more interesting my dear?"

"Emmett." She said in a playful mocking tone swatting my hand away. "You want to gamble against me?"

"Yep, think you're up for it?" She nodded smiling confidently as she leaned forward and kissed the end of my nose.

"What did you have in mind?" Edward groaned with pain, pinching between his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Will you all, try and keep your thoughts PG13. For my sake at the very least." He looked at me and Rose first but then surprised me by also turning to glare and Jasper and Alice. I peeked into the back seat looking over Rose's shoulder.

Jasper looked like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before diner, and Alice looked like she had just recently jumped to the far opposite side of the back seat, and they were both avoiding eye contact with the rest of us. I didn't want to know.

"Anyway." I turned my attention back on Rose.

"How about loser caption has to buy winning caption a little present." I said smugly.

"That both party members can enjoy." She added on the end winking at me. That was a good addition.

"All right love." I held out my hand moving back a short way. She shook my hand and we agreed to the conditions.

"Deal." We hoped into the car and Rose pulled out of the school parking lot. Edward had already left, which reminded me. I turned in my seat to face my dear older brother and younger sister.

"What were you to doing that freaked poor Eddie out so bad?" Jasper smiled but refused to meet my eye. He looked so busted. Alice grinned at me and peeked a look at Jasper from her side of the car.

"We didn't do anything…yet." Alice must have had a dirty vision about her and Jasper. I wondered what poor Edward must go through every time someone in our house 'quote' "Got some." Poor guy.

"Just don't let him distract you Alice." I pointed to Jasper.

"Until our game is over, he is part of the enemy." Alice climbed in Jaspers lap and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"I like bad boys." She whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his jaw again. God that was more then I needed to know. I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her into the front seat while I jumped in the back seat with Jasper.

"Watch the car." Rose warned us as she turned onto the highway and picked up speed. I wasn't going to hurt her baby. She would kill me if I did and then I would never get some.

I was just going to sit by Jasper since it seemed Alice couldn't keep her self in check right now. Alice pouted at me and looked like she was going to fight our new seating arrangement.

"Alice, Stay." I pointed to her and the front seat and demanded her obedience. I had a bet with Rose and I wasn't going to lose because she wanted to jump Jasper. Her eyes glazed over and when she rejoined us in the present she nodded to me then smiled at Jasper.

"Ok Emmett, I can wait for that." Rose snorted and Jasper grinned mischievously at his wife.

We pulled into the garage and ran inside. Carlisle was home from work early and Esme was pulling bats and other gear out of the hall closet.

"Everyone ready to play?"

Edward came running down the stairs and tossed Bella on the couch. Her hair was ruffled and the top button of her uniform shirt was undone. God was everyone in this house trying to get some.

"We didn't do anything Emmett I just helped Bella speed dress." Edward argued buttoning the top button on Bells shirt. Uh huh, sure he that was all he did.

I ran upstairs and pulled on my own uniform. By the time I got back down stairs everyone was clad in their baseball gear and Alice had given Jane her own Baseball T to wear.

I grabbed Jane and Alice again and bumped Edward in the direction of the garage.

"Team Emmett calls the jeep!" Edward grabbed a bag of gear and followed me into the garage. I dumped Alice and Jane in the back seat.

"Buckle up ladies its going to be a bumpy ride." Edward tossed the gear in the back and jumped in the front seat. Woot! Finally I get some Emmett driving time. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with my baby. I stroked the steering wheel and shoved my key in the ignition. I flipped the key and my baby purred to life. She was so pritty.

Stupid Carlisle thinking she was too conspicuous to drive to school. I pealed out of the drive way and shot down the road.

"Were going to the far field Emmett don't forget." Alice reminded me.

"I know you already said that." I took a corner to fast and jumped the road curb. Off roading was so much more fun then following the lines anyway. Who needed lines?

"Head for the trees Emmett there's a cop coming down the road." Thank you Edward. Trees just made things more interesting. We swerved farther off the road into the forest and Alice complained about getting dirty when I shot through a mud puddle spraying mud at the trees around us. Guess she didnt see that one coming.

The engine roared as I hoped a fallen tree and we scidded though some ferns. "You're a worse driver then Edward." Jane complained from the back seat holding on to the door so she wasn't tossed from her seat. I was a better driver then Edward! Sweet!

"Thanks midget I take that as a complement." It only took twenty minuets to get to the field and I was shocked at what I saw as we tore through the trees.

What the hell? How did they beat us here? We left first. allready parked on the side of our hidden playing field was Carlisle's Mercedes and Jaspers silver bike.

"Ha you lose." Edward taunted hitting me in the side as he hoped out of the jeep and moved to grab the bag in the back.

"I didn't know we were racing." Jane stated jumping over the rail and giving the mud beneath her shoes a distasteful look when it squished around her shoes.

"With Emmett, it's always a race." Alice said following Jane towards the field.

"Wait did you see me losing Alice? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Emmett, it was obvious you were going to lose. Off roading might be more fun but its slower then driving on the road." Stupid pixie.

"I don't like driving between the lines." She patted my head.

"It's ok little Emmett." I made a swipe for her but she darted off towards the field. Darn that pixie was annoying. Everyone was setting up when I reached the field. Carlisle was marking the bases and Esme was passing out bats and.

"Emmett here's your bat." I caught the bat as she threw it at me. Esme would make a good Picher.

"Rose, Emmett. Come over here for the coin toss." I joined Rose by Esme who pulled a small silver coin out of her pocket.

"Call it in the air you two." She flipped it.

"Heads." Rose called, I nodded I had wanted tails anyway.

Esme grabbed the coin out of the air and held it out for everyone to see.

"It's Heads. Rose what does your team want to do first?"

"We'll bat first." She turned and headed out to the field.

"Ladies first my dear." I said politely, tossing her a bat.

"Keep kissing up Emmett, its cute and your going to need it when you have to buy me my present." I blew her a kiss.

"You got to beat me first Rosie." She rolled her eyes and moved up to home plate. Let the game begin, this was going to be so much fun. Alice raised her hands as a thunderous crack filed the sky and lighting flashed through the dark clouds around us.

"Its game time, everyone." I called out orders for my team. "Edward, take the out field. Alice you pitch. Jane go stand between first and second. I'll take between second and third." Everyone raced to there position and got ready to start. Rosalie was up to bat first. She looked good in her ball pants. Alice flicked her arm out and the ball shot at Rosalie

CRACK. Rose swung and the ball shot past Edward into the woods. He was hot on its tail. Rose started running for first.

"That's got to be a home run right?" Jane whispered which didn't stop us all from hearing her.

"Not necessarily Edwards even faster then you are Jane." Alice said as she skipped up closer to home base as Rose was rounding third.

"Now, Edward!" Alice yelled jumping to close the distance between her and the home base. The ball shot out of the trees and Rose dived for home. Alice caught the ball and tagged Rose as she slid over home plate.

"She's Safe!" Esme shouted waving her arms.

"Damn." Alice cursed.

"Ha, take that Edward." Rose cheered leaping up from the ground dusting some of the dirt off her pants and grinning over at me. Edward had taken his place in the out field again and was preparing for the next batter. Next Carlisle was up to swing and then Jasper, both were out before they even hit second.

"Emmett move to your right." Alice said just as Bella swung the bat. The crack of her hit almost covered Alice's command but I got it just in time to intercept Bella's hit.

"That's three outs. Switch sides." To humans our game would have looked like a blur, but to us everything was easy to see, almost slow motion. Edward was the first to hit for our team. He made it to second before he had to stop. Jane hit next getting Edward home but getting herself tagged out.

My turn, yippy! CRACK. I ran and Rosalie raced into the woods to try and catch my hit. She had no chance I hit the hardest and Edward runs the fastest. Edward was on my team. Rose was going to lose. I made it in and scored another point for team Emmett.

Jasper tagged Alice out as she rounded third, then Carlisle got Edward right as he was heading home.

"That's three switch sides again." Esme ordered marking the score down as we swapped sides

The game continued for several hours the thunder rumbling along overhead covering our game from the humans.

"Come on Alice you swing like a girl." Jasper taunted his wife as Alice faced her second strike.

"I am a girl Jazz, what's your excuse." Ouch.

CRACK. Alice hit the third ball sending it low past third base. She made it to second then stuck her tough out at Jasper, who had just missed tagging her. Jane swung next and Alice made it home but Jane got tagged out. That was three.

We switch sides so far the score was Emmett 14 and Rosie 12. I was so going to win and then Rose was going to have to bye me a present.

Edward caught several fly balls in the trees, which momentarily pulled us ahead. But then Jasper struck out Jane and Edward tying us up again. Jasper though a wicked curve ball and I knocked it out of the park. No way in hell they were getting that one in time.

Just to be on the safe side I booked my ass around the bases slowing down only long enough to stick my tongue out at Jasper as he shadowed my movements around the bases waiting for a chance to tag me.

"Heads up!" The ball came shooting out of the trees were Carlisle had disappeared seconds before trying to catch my ball. Damn move faster. I slid across home just as Rose caught the ball and tossed it to Jasper who hit me with it. We all waited in silence for Esme's final word on the play.

She waved her hands in an "X" over her chest and called out "Safe." I got another point. Alice struck out and we switch sides again. Rose and Jasper won another two points for their team.

Now it was Bella who was up to bat for her team. She was having a good game she had won two points and managed to tag everyone out on my team at least once. Alice tossed the ball and Bella swung her bat. CRACK!

"Edward, look over here." Alice jumped up and down waving her hands over her head like a crazy person. Edward looked at her for only a second but it was enough to distract him. The ball Bella had hit flew through the air and hit him smack in the face before falling slowly to the ground at his stunned feet. Bella got around the bases and won another point for he team.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella called concerned as she high fived her team mates and Rose cheered.

Edward picked up the ball and tossed it back to Alice. "Yah, I'm ok Bella don't worry about me."

"Good. Thanks Alice." Alice waved to her smiling.

"Alice, don't help their team I have a bet with Rose, we have to win." She shrugged.

"It was only one point Emmett." I huffed it we to late to help now. The game continued and by the end of the eight inning it was Emmett 23, Rose 20.

"We've only got twenty minutes before the thunder stops." Alice advised everyone as we switched sides again. With the score the way it was now there was no way Rose was going to pull ahead of me. I was going to win this game, no matter what the cost.

"That's plenty of time to finish up this inning." We were in the field again and Carlisle was up to bat. He swung. I ran. I followed his ball into the trees. It was too far for me to catch and race back so I was going to have to catch this one in the air and get him out that way. I leapt into the trees and jumped. MINE. I got it! I raced back to the field holding up Carlisle's ball like a little round trophy.

"Your out, dad." Jasper was next. He hit low and to the left. I grabbed it and raced him to third. Tackle. I grabbed him around the waste and tackled him to the ground tagging him with the ball.

"Damn you Emmett." Jasper cursed trying to flip me off of him.

"HA I got you. You're out!"

"Get off of me." He flipped me and I slammed into the ground to his left. So it was going to be like that was it? Grrr. I jumped, knocking him to the ground again.

"You really want to start something Emmett?" Jasper taunted me as we started to wrestle in the dirt.

"Jasper, we have limited time get back here or we're going to lose!" Rose shouted at us from her place on the batters mound. She was just worried that she was going to lose. She should be worried cuz she was going to lose.

Jasper hit me in the gut before jumping out of my reach and racing back to Rose's side. I was still three points ahead and she had two outs no way she was beating me.

"Hay Rosie, I hope you know what you're getting me." She chucked the ball at me and I dogged it.

"Actually Rose Alice is my pitcher but thank you for the ball." I tossed the ball to Alice who pitched for Bella. If we got her out it was all over.

CRACK. Bella hit and it shot high and to the right. I ran and the same time as Jane. Edward was shadowing after Bella ready to catch the ball and tag her and Alice move to cover home.

"Emmett hold still!" Jane leapt on my back and used me as a launching post. She jumped and her hands closed around the fly ball. I caught her as she fell back to earth and we started cheering.

"She got it! Bella's out! Team Emmett wins!" Alice cheered and she and Edward ran over to exchange high fives with myself and Jane.

"Good catch Jane." Alice congratulated her pulling the little girl out of my arms for her own hug.

"What!?!" Rose stood dumb founded with the rest of her team and Esme shouted congratulations to us. I hurried over to her side and held out my hand.

"Oh, don't be mad Rosie. It's just a game." She turned on me and opened her mouth to yell at me when Alice appeared at her side.

"Stop Rose wait, don't yell at him just yet. I just had the best vision ever and you're going to love it. Come on, we've got work to do." Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and the two of them raced away from the field as fast as they could. Edward was laughing and he whispered something in Bells ear and then she started laughing with him. Why was I the only one who didn't get to know the big secret? Not fair. Stupid punks!

"Edward what did she see?"

He shook his head at me and steeped behind Bella for protection. She grind at me and flexed her arms were he remaining newborn strength was and I mental cursed him in a few different languages. Stupid sissy hiding behind his powerhouse wife. Her newborn strength wouldn't lest forever.

"Not a chance Em, you're going to have to wait and see for yourself." Stupid mind reading brother. He was supposed to be my older brother. I thought us guys were always supposed to stick together. You know the whole "Bro's before Ho's" and "Dicks before Chicks" things. Where was the loyalty at?

"Sorry Emmett my loyalty is with Alice when it comes to keeping her secrets. You'll see when they come back."

Stupid mind reading, secret keeping, my wife is stronger then you are, brother. I helped Esme collect all of the gear and load it into the Mercedes. Esme and Carlisle drove off with Jane and I looked for the others. Alice and Rose were long gone and who knew when they would get back.

Edward and Bella had disappeared as well. Hee hee, newlyweds. I was glad Edward was finally getting some but it was king of wired to think about Bella that way. She just always seemed so innocent.

Jasper climbed in the Jeep with me and we road home following the lines. Stupid lines. When we got home Jane was digging around upstairs and Carlisle was with Esme already in the living room and the other girls were still gone. Frustration. I wanted to know what the big secret was.

"Emmett you want to try out the Wii?"

We had recently acquired a Wii system and I had been dyeing to kick Jaspers butt at the new collections of games we had to break in."

"Your going down Jazz."

The Wii was stupid. My little person didn't look anything like me. I was way better looking then that, and he was to short. Stupid graphics. Then you had to swing the stupid little hand remote around and if you weren't carful it sailed across the room and broke things. I was going to have to replace that painting for Esme.

"That's why there's a wrist strap Emmett." Stupid Jasper thought he was so smart. I collected my remote from the kitchen and put the little strap around my wrist. This was how pansy's played. I was too good for the Wii. Stupid Wii.

"Let's just play Halo again. I don't like this infernal contraption." I glared at the stupid little white rectangle. It wasn't even a full rectangle, there was a piece missing. It failed at shapes. The X-Box was way better; know there was a good game system.

"You want to play super chess? We haven't done that in a while."

"Hell yes." I loved chess. Jasper and I played with six game board all connected together. Each player got three full sets of pieces and one king. It was awesome.

Jasper and I set up the boards in two rows of three and took time strategizing were all of our piece would go. Jasper was good at straitening but I had learned a lot over the years and I was going to take him no matter what I had to do. Jane was reading in the kitchen, she had looked through the large collection of books in Carlisle's study and was now reading a large, leather bound book on philosophy.

Four hours latter and Jasper and I were still in the heat of battle. I was up one piece and getting ready to storm the left side of his third board when Edward and Bella snuck in through there third floor window.

"Welcome back you two. Did you have a nice time?"

"Shit"

I laughed with Jasper as Bell cursed us under her breath. Silly little Bella she knew how well we could all hear now. There was no reason for her to believe she could sneak into the house unheard.

"Shut up Emmett. I still have some of my newborn strength I could kick your ass and you know it."

I stopped laughing, she was right for now. Not to much longer and the rest of her extra strength would be gone then she would never again be able to "take me".

"That's only temporary little sis and you know it."

"I'll still be able to beat you Emmett." Edward threatened. He was no fun when he was protecting her. Not like I would really hurt her, just ruff her up a little bit.

I could hear Edward growl at me from upstairs. Ok, ok calm down I was only kidding. Jasper moved his pawn and killed one of my knights. Dam! Stupid Edward was distracting me. I moved one of my queens and took out Jaspers second castle. Ha.

The battle ranged on for hours. Edward and Bella eventually came down and now were sitting on either side of our massive battle ground watching as Jasper and I fought. We were tied on number of dead pieces but I had better ones. Poor Jazzy was losing his touch.

"Don't bet on that just yet Emmett." Edward said as Jasper moved his third queen and took out another one of my knights. Grr.

The sun was just coming up when I heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway and into the garage. Carlisle and Esme were up stairs and Edward and Bella were both still watching our game, which meant the girls were back.

I caught Jaspers eye and we both agreed it was time to pause the game. We had to greet our wives of course, and if I happened to peek in her shopping bags to see what she bought me that was a bonus. I loved the anticipation of secret presents from Rose. She really was so beautiful and the things that woman could do with her hands…

Edward groaned. "Emmett please."

Woops sorry bro. It wasn't my fault. Rose was hot, and she was mine. All mine and she got me a present. I wonder what it was. Present, Present, Present what could it be?

Jasper and I meet the girls by the garage door and I was instantly disappointed. No shopping bags. Bummer.

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against me as I wrapped my own arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. This was better then a present. I could just take her up stairs right now and…

"Emmett!" Edward pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. God reading minds had to suck sometimes.

"You have no idea." Edward mumbled pulling Bella on to his lap and hiding his face in her hair. At least he did have her now. I bet that helped him a lot when the thoughts in this house got to personal.

Rose kissed my neck and I suddenly remembered what I was holding on to… Roes looked very yummy in her red top. She stood on her toes so she could whisper in my ear

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about what I got for you." That's right there was a present involved in all of this.

"What did you get for us?"

"It's a secret. You and the boys are going to go hunting tonight so Alice can help me set it up while you're gone. And when you get back…"

She let her suggestive statement hang in the air between us and I could guess lots of interesting endings to that sentence that only made it harder to keep my thoughts clean for poor Edward.

"I appreciate you trying Emmett. Surprisingly your thoughts are cleaner then Alice and Jasper's at the moment."

Really? I searched the room but Jasper and Alice had disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

Bella giggled and Edward ran his eyes over her body. I was glad I couldn't read minds. That would just be creepy. Edward seemed to regain control of his own thoughts before responding to my question.

"Jasper is saying good bye to Alice like she saw he would in the vision she had earlier, since it seemed we will all be going on a hunting trip tonight."

So that was the dirty vision Alice had back at the school.

"How long will you be gone?" Bella asked waving her fingers through his.

"Just the one night, Alice and Rose are going to set up her surprise and then we'll be back."

Carlisle and Esme came down stairs. "We are going hunting?" Rose nodded. "The boys are leaving to night so I can set up Emmett's surprise you can go if you want to."

Carlisle nodded. "I will go, it's been a while since us boys have gone hunting. I'll call the school and let them know you will all be absent."

Two hours latter Jasper was back, the school was under the impression that all seven of the Cullen children were going to be absent today, and the jeep was packed for our over night trip. We were heading to some mountains far north of the house where there was an over population of grizzly bears, yum my favorite.

"Where am I going?" Jane asked as she entered the front room. She seemed in better spirits after the baseball game.

Alice smiled at the girl and moved over to her side. "You can either go with the boys or come shopping with us."

Jane thought for a while before smiling over at Emmett. "I think I'll go with the boys. I'm going to have to hunt more often with your diet."

Carlisle patted her shoulder. "That will pass. Eventually you will grow more immune to the pull of the human sent and you can go longer without having to hunt."

"Well until that time I will go with you boys."

Everyone said their good byes and I hopped over the rail into the back with Edward and Jane. Carlisle turned the key and we road away from the house. The other girls waved until we were out of sight and moving through the think pine trees of the forest towards the Canadian boarder.

* * *

I know this chapter got a little away from the problem with Jane but I wanted to do some Cullen Jane bonding and a baseball game was to good to pass up. I'll get on with her in the next chapter after we learn what Rose's presant for Emmett is. I bet no one will guess what she got for him. Extra points if you do.

I hope every one has a spectacular St. Patricks day. I'm half Irish so its a big deal at my house. My mom's family comes over and its like a big party. Yah, Green!  
Anyone who R&R's gets a bit of extra Irish luck they can us on St. Patricks day  
~Darkrose


	5. Water, Water everywhere

Here you have it. The next chapter in Janes story. I got a little off track with the baseball game and the bet with Rose but this chapter will help put us back on track. I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter up. I have a 'play write' to do for my writing class and I've sort of procrastinated on it... my bad.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. you all win a point in The Game. ^^ Now let's get on with Alice's part of this story because that what you came here for and I can't wait for you to read it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Water, Water Everywhere.

Pov- Alice

I blew a kiss after Jasper and waved with the others until the boys were out of sight, lost in the thick trees on their way up north. They would have a successful hunting trip and get back to the house just a few hours after we would finish setting everything up. This was going to be perfect and Emmett would get a kick out of it.

A few seconds after they were gone Rose ran upstairs and reappeared seconds later with her car keys in one hand and her purse in the other.

"Lets go we've got work to do."

"Girls what is this all about?" Esme was leaning against the rail of the deck watching us as Rose jumped into the garage and started her car. She and Carlisle didn't know about the bet Rose and Emmett had made. My eyes clouded as a vision swam in front of me blocking out the view I had of my sisters.

"_Rose was leaning against her car as she waited for me and Bella to get in her convertible. She answered Esme's question. "I lost a bet with Emmett and now I have to get him a present. Alice helped me find what I want to give him and now we have to go get it so we can set up before they get back." Esme was standing on the deck her arms folded over her chest. She didn't look mad but she was giving us the 'I'm disappointed in you look'. "You kids were betting again? You know your father and I disapprove of your gambling and dealing." She turned and went back into the house."_

Dang it! I ran a hand though my hair as I came out of the vision. I knew Esme wasn't really mad at us but she did disapprove of our gambling. No one wanted her to be disappointed, so maybe bending the truth was ok in this situation.

I quickly glanced around. Rose had pulled her car out of the garage and was leaning against the side. Esme was standing o the deck watching us and Rose was about to open her mouth and tell her exactly what we were up to. I cut her off.

"Rose is getting Emmett a present for winning the baseball game today and I helped her find something really good at the store. She wanted to set it up without him finding out what it was so we sent the boys out on a hunting trip."

I caught Rosalie's eyes and warned her with my glance to be quite. She must have gotten the message because she nodded along with my explanation and jumped into the driver's seat of her car.

Esme smiled. "That's a wonderful idea Rosalie what are you going to get him?" Bella giggled and I "accidently" pushed her into the back of Rose's car before Esme could ask what was so funny.

"It's a surprise."

Rose smiled her best innocent smile and I hoped in next to her. "You want to come with us Esme. You could help us plan for Emmett." This might not be so perfect. We wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from her forever but I wasn't quite sure how Esme would react to our little plan.

She smiled and hopped in the back with Bella. "I would love to help you girls."

"This is going to be great." Rose commented as she turned up the radio and pulled out of the drive way.

An hour of Rose stile driving later and we pulled up in front of the largest mall within a hundred miles of the house. It was the only one that would have what we wanted. Rose parked and we made our way up to the front doors. Rose led the way through the store until we made it to their large collection of bedding and mattresses.

Esme looked around suspiciously before turning her glance on Rose and myself. I could tell she was going to ask what we were getting again and this time there would be no way out of telling her.

"Just what are you getting Emmett?"

Rose glanced over at me and I nodded. "I'm getting him a water bed." I turned to see how Esme was going to react when a vision clouded my eyes and I was tossed into the near future. No way?!?

_"Esme looked shocked but then her features changed. She was laughing. It took her several moments to compose herself and when she did there was a big grin on her face. "A water bed? That's an odd choice." She moved forward running her hand along one of the water bed models that were set up on display. "I remember the first time Carlisle and I got a water bed."_

I almost ran into the water bed nearest us as I doubled over in laughter. Bella was watching me with the others.

"Alice, are you ok?"

I nodded taking in a large unneeded breath as I tried to calm myself for what Esme was about to revel. I turned my gaze on Esme and she seemed to instantly realize what I had seen. She looked almost embarrassed and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well come on what was so funny?" Rose asked. I pointed over at Esme and she smiled before turning and walking over to one of the water beds. She ran her fingers along in sending waves through the bed before sitting down on its end. Rose and Bella watched her and was all waited for her to speak.

She took a deep breath and started giggling. She lay down on her back as her giggles turned into full blown laughter and Bella and Rose both just looked confused. Once she had calmed down Esme smiled over at us. "I think a water bed is a great idea Rose, kind of an odd choice but a good one. I remember the first time Carlisle got us a water bed." She giggled again and Rose's mouth fell open.

"You two had a water bed? No way!"

Esme nodded. "Yes, Carlisle got one when they were first invented several years ago, it didn't last to long but we had one." She paused and seemed to be fighting with how much she wanted to tell us. There were times when I really wished my power included seeing the past. Esme and Carlisle had a water bed who would have guessed it?

She smiled shyly over at us before finishing her statement. "Actually we have had six over the years, their not very strong."

Now it was time for the others to laugh as both Bella and Rose doubled over in attempts to control themselves.

"That's too funny." Rose chocked out as she regained control of herself. "I just can't picture it. Carlisle doesn't seem the water bed type." I sat next to Esme just as my vision clouded briefly again and I was pulled into the future.

_"A young boy, probably nineteen or twenty walked over to us just as Bells and Rose were managing to control their laughter. He had short black hair and large dark eyes. He smiled brightly as Rose looked over at him. "Good morning ladies may I be of any assistants to you?" Rose smiled and the boy took a step back confused by her beauty and the unnamed fear he felt from her. He shrugged it off and after Rose told him she was looking for a water bed he waved us over towards the left wall. "We have a large selection of water beds what size were you thinking of."_

Esme had a hand on my shoulder when I came out of my vision and Bella and Rose were still giggling. I smiled at Esme and looked over Rose's shoulder. The young boy I had seen in my vision was standing two rows over talking quietly with one of his friends. He glanced over at us and seemed to gain the courage to come and talk to us. He smiled when Rose looked over at him.

"Good morning ladies may I be of any assistants to you?"

Roes smiled and offered me a hand as Esme and I stood up.

"Yes I'm looking for a water bed." The young boy took a step back before waving us over towards the far left wall.

"We have a large selection of water beds. What size were you thinking of."

"King"

After an hour of looking at water beds rose had decided on a large king size water bed with a dark oak boarder. She scheduled for immediate drop off and we were told the water bed would be delivered with in a few hours to our house. Rose declined the offer for someone to help set up the bed once it was delivered to the house and convinced the boy helping us she could handle it on her own.

We all maid our way back out to the car and Rose had us home in record time.

"Now what do we do?" Bella asked as we all sat down in the living room to wait for the delivery.

"We need to move the old bed out of Rosalie and Emmett's room so that there is room for the new one."

_"Water, lots of water. It was dripping down the stairs and poring down the hallway. IT ruined the carpet and was pooling in the entry way. Everything was silent as the water continued to flow from Rose and Emmett's room. Then there was laughing both from Rose and Emmett's room and from Edward and Bella's rooms. Then someone was yelling and I heard some form of glass breaking off to my left side. "You flooded my house!"_

Looks like Esme was right when she said that water beds weren't very strong, I hope she wasn't to fond of the carpet on the stairs or in the first floor hall. I glanced around the room as Esme ran up the stairs and was bringing down parts of the old bed from Emmett and Rose's room and pilling them in the living room. It would probably be better if I didn't tell her about the mess that was to come. She would find out tonight anyway.

"Go a head and toss that one out Esme its pretty old anyway." Rose said helping her bring down all of the parts of her old bed. She was going to be sorry when the new water bed broke and she didn't have another bed to replace it with. I could fix that.

_"I saw Rosalie sitting on a large new bed with a fancy, dark wood frame. It had high corner posts and dark mesh fabric hanging over it like a curtain. The quilt and other covers were a mix of deep red and black with gold patterns waved around the edges. She was grinning and looking in my direction. "Alice your incredible this bed is beautiful."_

I ran up to my room and turned on the computer Jasper and I shared in our bed room. In a few minutes, thanks to my brilliant mind and little black card with no limit. I had purchased the new bed I saw Rose on. She would be so happy. Another point for Alice.

_"Emmett was leading a charge through the woods as he, Jane and the other boys took down a small heard of elk. He jumped and tackled his target landing in a puddle of mud, ruining his shoes. He drained his meal and turning to see Edward watching him. "What?" Edward smirked and pointed to his mud covered shoes. "Alice is going to kill you. She just got you those shoes." Emmett glanced down at his shoes and shrugged it off. "It'll be ok maybe she won't see them."_

Oh no, it would not be ok. Those were brand new shoes and he ruined them. Stupid Emmett should watch were he's stepping. I quick added a new pair of hunting boots to my on line shopping cart and ordered the new pair in Emmett size. I pulled out my cell phone and typed a text message to Emmett. "_I saw that_." After I hit send I looked for Emmett's future again. You would think after all these years he would have learned that I always saw when he ruined his clothes.

_"He was standing in the same clearing with Edward. Jasper and Carlisle seemed to have moved on or at the very least I couldn't see them in the clearing anymore. Jane was sitting at the edge of the clearing, she looked like she was pouting, probably not enjoying her meal. Emmett's cell phone beeped and Edward smirked at him again. "Ten bucks says it's from Alice." They shook hands and Emmett pulled out his phone. "Damn." He handed Edward ten bucks then read my message. Edward pocketed the money. "I told you she would see." Emmett scowled at Edward before jumping at him. Edward took off before Emmett had even started moving and they were gone, racing through the woods. "Get back here you stupid mind reader!"_

Boys will be boys I suppose. I rose from my computer and went back downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen and Bella was reading on one of the sofas in the living room. Rose was flipping though the TV channels. I leapt over the back of the sofa and sat down next to her.

"What were you up to?"

I shrugged not wanting to giveaway the new bed I ordered her of the fact that I had been messing with her mate. "Just some shopping on line."

Bella peeked up from her book. "What did you buy? We just went shopping."

"Emmett ruined his new boots in the mud so I got him a new pair."

Time moved slowly as we waited for the delivery truck to come.

_"I saw the large white truck pull up in the drive way and the driver trip as he jumped down. Three men climbed out of the truck and two of them climbed back in the back of the truck while the first one walked up to nock on the front door."_

"The trucks coming" As soon as the words were out of my mouth we could hear the sound of a car pulling onto our long drive way.

Esme got up and peeked out the curtains. We watched as the large white van pulled up and the driver trip as he got out. As the other men started unloading the water bed the first man climbed up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

Esme answered the door and singed for the water bed. The delivery boys left it in the living room and after asking again if they could help set it up we finally managed to get them out of the door.

"God I thought they would never leave." Rose said grabbing the giant box that had the frame to her new bed and racing up stairs with it. I picked up the box with the water sack and was just walking in the Rose's room when she finished setting up the frame.

"Thanks Alice." I tore the box open and helped her unfold the large silver bag that would hold the water.

Bella taped on the outside of Rose's window and I opened it for her to climb in. She was holding onto the hose and leading t up through the window. "You need the hose to fill it up with right?"

"Yep stick the end in that little hole then turn the water on." Rose said tossing the instruction guide away and twisting off the cap to the water sack. Bella pulled the hose up farther and soon we had the bed inflated. Rose twisted the cap back on before jumping on the water filled mattress.

"Emmett's going to get a kick out of this."

Indeed he would.

The boys got home right on time. Emmett's jeep, now covered in mud pulled into the driveway and Rose shot out to meet them. I followed behind her and stood on the porch with Bella and Esme.

Edward jumped out of the jeep and Bella moved to his side to greet him. Jasper caught my eye and I smiled. No words were needed. He knew I would always be glad to see him. I couldn't be complete without him.

Carlisle went inside with Esme. He had to get dressed for work and I'm sure she was going to fill him in on Emmett's surprise. Rose was whispering in Emmett's ear and I could just imagine the things she was telling him. Cue shivering. I was no stranger to seeing more then I wanted to of my sibling's sex lives, and Carlisle and Esme were even worse, but that didn't mean I ever got use to it.

Rose and Emmett vanished into the house and I swore I saw Edward flinch. Looks like they would be flooding the house sooner rather then later.

"Alice want to help me wipe the jeep down?"

Jasper had pulled two buckets of water out of the garage and was waving a rag at me. "Sure" I jumped the rail of the deck and took one of the buckets of water.

"Can I help you guys?"

Jane was watching us from the porch.

Jasper nodded. "Sure you can Jane." I smiled at him. He really was trying to get to know her. Jane took a spare rag and we started wiping the mud off the jeep.

"What did you guys do to this car? There's even mud on the roof."

Jane grind as she ringed her rag out in the bucket of water. "That was probably my fault. Edward talked Emmett into leting me drive."

"You got to drive?"

Her smile grew as she nodded and sat down by the back tires to wipe them off.

"I've never really had much of a chance before."

"She's pretty good to, as long as no trees get in her way." Jasper said with a smirk ruffling Jane's hair with his hand. She flinched and shot him a "Don't touch my head" look.

"I don't know were that tree came from honestly"

"It's ok Jane the look on Emmett's face was priceless."

Wow I missed something. I was going to have to pay more attention the next time the boys took Jane out hunting.

The door to the garage opened and Edward come out with Bella right on his heels. Edward's forehead was bunched and he look read to hurl. Bella looked like she was trying to be sympathetic but at the same time she wanted to laugh at him.

"What's up?" Jane asked standing back on her feet after she was sure the back wheels were spot less.

Edward pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb and sighed. "Emmett and Rose are going to be the death of me."

Jane looked confused for a second. She glanced over at me and I tapped my finger to my forehead and stuck out my tongue. Jasper was kneeling next to me and he chuckled as Jane's eye light up in understanding.

"Oh… Ewe."

Edward nodded and rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Bella and Edward each grabbed a rag and together we had the jeep sparkling like new. Bella had the hose out and was spraying the side of the jeep.

_"Bella was watching Edward and I as we dumped the dirty water into the yard. She mouthed Duck and I jumped away as she sung the hose around and soaked Edward with water."_

I looked over at Bella. She glanced over to where Edward and I were pouring the dirty water in the yard. I slimed at her and she mouthed "Duck". Edward would have already seen the vision in my head so I wasted no time in jumping away from Bella's intended target.

Edward read my mind and spun around trying to take cover behind the jeep but it was to late for him. Bella swung the hose over the hood of the jeep and Edward went from dry clean clothes to looking like a drowned male model straight off the run way. His hair hung in his eyes and his clothes stuck to his skin. He took a slow step towards Bella and she looked like she was trying to talk herself into running away.

What was she waiting for? I glanced back over at Edward from my spot perched on the porch and giggled to myself. Edward had locked eyes with Bella and was dazzling her into staying still as he closed the space between them. I had thought that Edwards ability to Dazzle Bella would lessen after she was changed but if anything it had onyl gotten worse.

"Come here my Bella." Edward cooed beckoning her forward with his finger. There was only a few feet between them and Bella was doomed. Edward took another steep forward and Bella snapped out of her daze. She tried to run but Edward was to fast.

He grabbed her in a hug and let his dripping clothes hang over her. Bella fought to get away and started spraying wildly with the hose. Her blast caught Edward in the face and now both of them were completely soaked. Edward set Bella back on her feet and they stood their in the drive way laughing. I was watching Jasper. He and Jane had ducked behind the jeep to avoid the water fight.

I couldn't let that happen. Jasper looked so good when he was wet. Bella had dropped the hose and there were still two buckets of clean water. Edward when I give you the signal I want you to grab the hose and jump behind Jazz and Jane. Flush them towards the house for me. I knew Edward had heard me and I slowly jumped down from the porch. I closed the space between me and the jeep and caught Edward's eye. He watched me and I nodded leaping forward to grab the buckets of water. Edward scooped down and raced behind Jasper and Jane. They were trapped.

Jane jumped over the rail of the jeep and hid inside Emmett's car. That was a smart move. Emmett was very protective of his car and I wasn't planning on spraying water in there. Jasper however did not get inside the car. He was backing slowly towards me. I almost felt bad. He trusted me to have his back and be on his side of the water fight. Key word was "Almost". I lifted the bucket high above me head.

"Jasper" Jazz glanced at me quickly over his shoulder and I watched his eyes grow two sizes as I dumped the cold water on his head. Edward jumped forward spraying with the hose and Bella actually surprised me by emptying the last bucket of water over my head. She was going to get it later.

Jasper glanced at me through his wet bangs as they hung over his eyes and his smile made my heart swell. I loved seeing him like this. He so rarely let his guard down and simply had fun. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed his wet hair against my neck.

"Hey" I pushed him back a step and shook my short hair in his direction. Letting the water spray him back.

Jane crawled out of her hiding place and watched us.

"Want a hug Jane?" I held out my arms and water dripped from my clothes.

"I'm good thanks." Jane hopped down onto the drive way and I moved in to give her a hug anyway. Jane turned her eyes on me. "Don't even think about it Alice."

Fine. I stopped and turned back towards the jeep.

My hand shot out automatically as my vision clouded. I held on to the jeep and let the vision take me. The last thing I saw was Jasper moving to my side and his hand settling easily onto my shoulder. He wouldn't let me fall.

_"Aro. His long black hair hung over his shoulders as his black cape fluttered behind him in the night air. Several large cloaked figures stood behind him, their capes a wide variety of shadowy grays and smoky blacks. A short figure stood close to his side its shoulder hunched. Aro glance at the vampires around him his dark red eyes flashed. The only way I could describe his expression was murderous. "Find her and bring her back to me. I want her alive. Who ever brings her in will be rewarded handsomely."_

_The vampires on the roof top around him all bowed before racing off to follow their master's orders. The small figure next to Aro made to move away but Aro stopped him with a short command. "Alec." Alec turned back to face Aro. The wind knocked his hood down and his short pale brown hair flapped in the wind. He looked kind of confused. His red eyes were soft and I watched a hundred different emotions flash across his face. Aro smiled down at the young boy. "I have a special task for you." Alec hesitated for a moment before bowing low to his master. "As you wish Master." Aro moved forward and Alec followed him down a dark stair case back into the underground fortress of the Volturi."_

"Shit"

I glanced over at Edward and he looked like he might have chosen a stronger word to describe our situation. Aro had finally decided to order the troops after Jane. They didn't have Demetri anymore but it's not like he was the only tracker working for Aro. They weren't stupid they would check with nomads they would search the family like us who lived in one place. They would find us and then we would have to try and explain why we were hiding a fugitive.

Jasper hand was still on my shoulder and he spun me around. "What happened? What did you see?"

I glanced over at Jane and she seemed to know what I was going to say. She had probably been expecting it. "Their coming."

It wasn't a question. She knew the answer without my having to say anything. I nodded anyway and glanced over at the others. "Aro is going to send out a whole score of the guard to find her. He wants Jane alive."

Jane looked down at her hands. She rang out the cloth she had been holding and watched the water splash on the driveway. "Did you see Alec?" She glanced up at me and bit down on her lower lip.

"Yes"

"Did he look ok? Aro didn't hurt him did he?"

"He looked kind of freaked out but, he didn't seam hurt."

"Good. I'm glad."

Jasper moved over to Jane's side and she jumped when he touched her shoulder. "I thought you were mad at Alec."

Jane jumped from his side and glared at him. "That doesn't mean I want him to get hurt." Jane looked hurt. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip was trembling. "I was so worried that Aro would kill him on the spot for hiding the fact that I ran away." Her hands balled into fists at her side. "If Aro hurts him it will be all my fault."

Jane looked like if she could she would be in tears. Her small shoulders were shaking and she was biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. I moved forward a step and she took another step back from us.

"Jane it will be ok."

She shook her head and ran. I jumped to chase after her but Edward blocked my path. "Let her go Alice. She'll come back. She just needs to think."

I didn't fight him. Jasper took my hand in his and I held onto the life line. Bella moved forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alice what did you see exactly?"

"Just Aro telling a bunch of vampires to bring her back to him."

Edward glanced into the trees. Jane was far enough away that we couldn't head her foot steps anymore. Edward glanced over at me. "What do you think he wants with Alec?"

I glanced over at Jasper and checked one more time that Jane was out of ear shot before filling him in. "After Aro told the vampiers to go find Jane he told Alec that he had a specal task for him, then Alec followed him back into the castle."

"We should tell the others" Jasper said as he moved to my side. Edward turned back and nodded.

"Carlisle hasn't left for work yet. We can get everyone together and decide what were going to do. If we can help her I think we sould but-"

he hesitated, but I knew what he was trying to say so i finished for him. "but your not sure if she is worth the possible elimination of our entier family."

He seamed almost ashamed at the thought but nodded. He wasn't the only one thinking that I was sure. I wanted to help Jane to. I though she desserved the chance at a diffrent life but, was I willing to put her before Jasper. I glanced over at my husband. It had taken so long to finaly find him and he had worked so hard at this lifestly to make me happy. Our family was finally complete, this could wreck everything we had.

We walked inside and striped off any extra layers we could so we wouldn't track water though the house. I was trying to pretend I couldn't hear Rose and Emmett upstairs. I almost gigled when I saw the paind look on Edwards face. He loved both Emmett and Rose but I could only imagin what their thoughts had to be like right now. Esme walked into the front room and watched us piling our wet clothes in the door way.

"Water fight?"

There was a small pop from upstairs followed by a bunch of cursing. I could hear the water before I saw it as it flodded out of Rose and Emmett's room. Water started trickling down the stairs. The cream colored carpet darkening as it slowly made its way down to the first floor. We heard a door open and then Emmett and Rose showed up at the top of the steps. Both scantly dressed and dripping wet like the rest of us. Emmett was grining sheepishly and Rose almost looked embarased.

I glanced over at Esme just as she lost it. A low growl sounded from her chest and her upper lip pulled back a little bit. "You flooded my house!"

I grabbed Jaspers hand and we ran upstairs to get dressed in dry clothes as well as to avoid the wrath of Esme. She was kind of scary when she got that mad. Note to self, never hurt Esme's house.

* * *

I hoped you all liked Chapter 5 i know i had a lot of fun writing it. I loved that Esme and Carlisle had a water bed that was just to good to pass up on.  
R&R- please let me know what you think and any sugestions that you have for latter chapters, I already know were I'm going with this story but if someone has a funny idea we could always get a little sidetracked again. You could also take guesses on what you think Aro has plaind for Alec later on in this story.  
Lastly who's POV do you want to see next. I've been thinking of going back to Edward or Jane. I could do Bella but I feel like she got her moment in the twilight books since there all in her Pov. Maybe Carlisle would be fun? let me know what you think.


	6. What's the price of freedom?

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had a teacher kind of slam my work and I guess my confidence was smashed. I hope this chapter turned out ok and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Six: What's the price of freedom?

Pov- Jane

I ran, I ran as fast as I could and soon the Cullen house was far behind me. What was I doing here? No one answered my unspoken question and for once I was sad that I was the only one in my head. There was no annoying mind reader out here to randomly answer questions that I didn't know the answers to.

I ran some more, pushing my small feet as fast as I could go, lengthening my strides to carry me farther away with each step. The leaves brushed my arms as I ran and the twigs on the ground rustled as I passed over them. I wanted to run forever but at the same time I didn't want to get too far away from the safety of the Cullens house. Who knew where all of Aro's little minions where.

The Cullens? I didn't know what to think of them. At first they were my enemies and now they were the only chance I had. Well I guess we had never really been enemies--we were just on opposite sides.

Opposite sides of what though? Shouldn't everyone like us be on the same side? Vampires needed to stick together in a world ruled by humans. Yeah right! I almost laughed out loud right there alone in the forest. The vampire world was pretty messed up right now and I didn't see anyone stepping up to change it any time soon.

I stopped short and swung my fist out catching a tree to my right in the crossfire. The soft bark under my hand exploded and a gapping hole was left in the trees side as I took off again. I probably should have gotten rid of the evidence but I wasn't going to turn around and clean up now.

This whole thing was ridiculous. All I wanted was to live on my own. Why couldn't I have that? I wanted to do my own thing, be my own person. I was so sick of killing just because that's what I was told to do. I wouldn't waist any more of my time taking orders. There had to be more to life than that, I knew that there was. I had seen it.

My time with the Cullens had been short. I couldn't belive that I had only gotten here a few days ago. They were so different from the guard. Sure there were the bad things like school and the odd diet but I could see why they chose this. They had so much fun, their lives were so carefree compared to a life lived under the cloak. They didn't have to kill in order to live and even though I didn't respect human life the way they did I could see why they chose this. I had killed so many in the two hundred odd years of my life.

So many people, how many people had I killed in my life? Hundreds?, Thousands?, probably more. I didn't mind feeding off humans really. I guess I was different from the Cullens in that perspective but, to live like they did. I would honestly give up human blood for it, for the freedom that they got. I would give almost anything for it.

I stopped running and climbed up into the nearest pine tree. I selected a wide branch with a good view of the surrounding forest and lay back letting one of my feet dangle over the side. This tree was probably even older then I was and it had lived its hole life right here in the forest.

I had to be fifty miles from civilization right now. No people around telling me what to do or expecting me to do anything for them. No Aro running my life, completely alone. It was so peaceful out here all by myself in the woods. I could really get use to this.

I closed my eyes and listened to the world around me. I could hear birds somewhere off to my left and bugs crawling across the ground far beneath me. All of the larger animals had probably fled when I showed up. Couldn't blame them for that, a bigger predator was in the area. I was at the top of the food chain here. Were I a wild animal I would have run off to.

I let myself lose track of all the problems in my life. I closed out everything except for what I was doing right now, in this moment. My left foot was dangling over the side of my perch and I swung it slowly in the soft breeze. It was early April and the weather was warming up. The ground smelt fresh with new grass growing and all of the trees that weren't pines were sprouting new buds.

I didn't know how long I was out there, it could have been hours. I stayed in my tree as the sun set and the moon took over the darkening sky above me. What would happen if I just stayed right here? I wouldn't go back to the Cullens I wouldn't go back to Aro. I would just stay here in my tree. Jane's tree, it could be like my own little club house. I had never had a club house before.

A twig crunch behind me and I sprung to my feet. In less then a second I was standing on a branch ten feet higher then my previous one scanning the ground. Something or someone else was out here. I crouched down near the trunk of the tree and slowed my breathing. I didn't smell anyone but that didn't mean that no one was there.

A rustle of leaves to my left had me on edge. I adjusted my stance so I was looking were the sound had come from. I wouldn't be caught off my guard. I might not like the killing but I was damn good at it. I had always excelled at fighting.

"Jane?"

I jumped and almost screamed. How the hell had he gotten above me? I spun around and found Edward hanging in the tree above me.

"What the hell do you want? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Do I really need to point out that you can't have a heart attack?"

I growled at him. "What do you want?"

"You should come back to the house. We need to talk and there are still things we don't know about why your here."

I shied and glanced once more around the forest. I guess I wouldn't get my club house after all, at least not yet.

I glanced back up at Edward and found him smiling. He must have heard the thing about my club house. I frowned at him and he moved back a step. If you make one crack about the club house I'll eat you Edward. I warned him though my thoughts.

He shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

"You better not."

He smiled at me before turning slightly and waved me to follow him. "Come on the others are waiting for us back at the house."

"Alright I'll come back."

He nodded. "Good, Alice doesn't know when Aro is going to send out the guard so the faster were ready the better."

"It won't make a difference. I'm sorry I brought your family into this but I don't see how we can win a fight against them. Nobody gets away with disobeying Aro, not even me."

He glanced back at me. The smile he had been wearing was replaced with a look of confusion and deep thought. "Is that what you did?"

I smiled up at him, if only he knew. I had been planning my escape for almost two years now and I had disobeyed Aro numerous times preparing for my freedom. It was just a shame that I had finally gotten caught sneaking around behind his back. "You could say that."

Edward nodded again although I knew he was still missing peaces of my escape from Italy I had been careful every time he was near and had made sure not to think of certain details.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once. "From what Alice has seen he's pretty upset with you."

He should be upset with me. Aro always prided himself for having the strongest vampires on his guard and even prouder that he was the one controlling them even though he himself is not all that powerful. I was his prize position and he had lost control of me.

I glanced up at Edward knowing he would have herd everything I was thinking and shrugged off his comment.

"I did disobey him. In fact I did it right under his nose almost thirty times. That's probably why he's so upset. He finally realized that his little guard dog has been working against him and there was nothing he could do to regain control over me."

Edward grind at something and nodded as he crouched down on his tree branch. "You'll have to give me the whole story later but it would be better if you told everyone at once I think. Come on lets head back."

He leapt from the tree and hit the ground running. He was fast. I wondered if he was faster then me? Edward spun around mid-step and shot back to the base of the tree I was still standing in. The smile was back on his face and he looked lighthearted as he glanced up at me.

"Want to find out?"

I raised an eye brow at him. Are you asking me to race?

He nodded. "First one back home wins."

"Wins what?"

He shrugged. "The race of course."

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my little club house. I was officially claiming this tree as my club house and I didn't care if Edward heard that. This was my tree.

Edward grinned at me again as I took my place next to him and we both sunk down into a crouch. This was going to be good, I could tell. I tensed my muscles and prepared myself for a battle, I wouldn't lose to this pretty boy.

I glanced over at Edward. "Ready to lose?"

He smirked. "Bring it on midget."

With that said we took off. I threw myself forward and put as much strength into each step as I could. Edward got a better start and for a second he pulled ahead of me but then I was right on his heels.

We dodged and wove our way through the trees for what felt like forever. I didn't remember running this far away. After another several miles I started to recognize trees and I could smell the other Cullens. We were almost there, just a little farther.

I jumped to my left and tried to cut Edward off. I just needed to get ahead of him and I could clench this victory. Edward was one step ahead of me and moved out of the way just as I should have com in contact with his side.

"Running is a no contact sport Jane." Edward said as he veered off to the right and sped up, keeping his small lead on me.

I growled under my breath and took off after him. I had forgotten about the mind reading thing. "You didn't specify that in the rules, everything is fair game."

Maybe I could use the mind reading thing to my advantage. I heard Edward chuckle just ahead of me as I trailed him. There wasn't much time left and if this was going to work it had to be fast.

"Try whatever you want Jane. I'm still going to beat you."

I could always have zapped him. It would have made me victory so much easier. If I zapped him I could have walked the rest of the way back and still have won but for some reason I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to win fairly and zapping him almost felt wrong. Maybe I was sick or something?

I took to the trees moving even faster through the soft pine branches and I through myself forward with each new step. I got above him and shadowed his movements as we neared the house, it was now or never. I just had to get ahead of him. I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of him. YES!

Edward stepped on the back of my shoe we were so close but I pulled out ahead of him just as we crossed into the Cullen front lawn. I beat him? I did it! WooHoo! I slowed down as we reached the front porch and the door swung open letting a path of yellow light brighten up the dark lawn. It was Alice.

She smiled and raced down the porch steps to where I was standing. "Jane beat Edward."

It didn't take long for the rest of the Cullen family to poor out onto the porch and Edward and I found ourselves surrounded.

"Someone beat Edward in a race? Wish I would have seen that."

"Nice going Jane."

"Looks like you losing your touch Edward."

"I don't believe it."

I watched as Edward's family chattered happily round us. Emmett was laughing and Rose surprised me by smiling in my direction. Jasper gave me a small grin when I caught his eye and Alice was talking faster then I had ever heard her before.

"You're fast for someone so short."

I turned around and found Edward grinning at me.

"Thanks."

"We'll have to rematch sometime."

"Ok, but you're just setting yourself up for another defeat you know."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I grinned at him. Maybe nothing punk I beat you once I'll do it again. So I was feeling little cocky that wasn't a bad thing was it. I knew he could hear my thoughts and for once it didn't really bother me. I was getting use to having so many other people around who I could be so open with. Oh, course I hadn't told them everything yet.

Carlisle stood in front of the door and motioned for everyone to go back inside. It was time to tell them why I was here. This wasn't going to be fun. Then again they would probably be on my side. I had been saving lives behind Aro's back. If anyone could appreciate that fact that I was saving people it would be the Cullens.

We trooped back into the house and everyone sat down in the living room. I took a sat on the fire place mantle and waited as everyone got settled and turned their attention to Carlisle as he took his place in the center of the room. Carlisle looked over at me and nodded in my direction.

"Did Edward get a chance to talk to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's time I told you what happened in Italy."

"We would like that. We have chosen to stand by you when the guard comes and we would like to know why we are defending you."

"That's fair." I paused for a second wondering how best to phrase what I had done. I wasn't good at sugar coating things so I want with the quick and blunt truth.

"Aro is after me because I let twenty eight vampires go after he ordered each one of them put to death."

The Cullens stared at me, probably waiting for more. That or they had all forgotten how to speak suddenly.

"How did that happen?" Emmett asked as he watched me from the sofa with Rose. He was the first one to recover from what I had said.

"I think you should tell us the whole story Jane." Edward said as he watched me carefully. I wondered how much he knew already of my story. Now that I wasnt trying to hide anything I emagined he was getting a pritty good look at my little stunt. The twenty eight vampires who were living, hidden in the world because I had given them a second chance. The 'prisoners' I had promised Aro I would take care of personally but had then released behind his back when no one was looking. I was so sneaky.

Carlisle sat down by Esme and all the eyes in the room turned on me. I froze up for a second and felt myself scoot back against the brick wall of the fire place. They weren't going to attack me. There was no reason to tense up.

I took a couple of deep breaths and staired at nothing in particular, just making sure I didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"I guess I'll have to start at the beginning, it was almost two years ago when I started going behind Aro's back and setting prisoners free. The first one was a nomad who was passing though. This wasn't the first time she had been in Volterra but it would have been the last. Her name was Juliet and she was the opposite of Alice in a way."

Alice interrupted me then with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let her keep going and you'll see." Edward said from his own spot, no doubt he was already hearing the rest of the story in my head now that I was thinking of it.

I nodded and glanced over at Alice. "I'm getting there, I promise I'll explain everything in time."

Alice nodded "Sorry."

I continued my story. "Juliet could see the past only her vision was more limited then yours is Alice. She could only see someone's past if she was actually touching them and she had to have some idea of what she was looking for. I don't really know how to explain it. I didn't get a lot of time to get to know her and I haven't seen her since her last visit.

"Every time she visited Italy Aro would try and convince her to stay with him. He wanted her power for himself and was angry every time she left without taking him up on his offer. He saw it like a personal offence that she didn't want to serve him.

"This last time she came to visit Aro once again extended an invention to join us and she again refused as politely as she could. Needless to say Aro wasn't happy that she would once again be leaving him so he called a trial. He accused her of little things most of which I was sure were false and found her guilty before she even had a chance to defend herself.

"Juliet was sentenced to death and no one said anything about the unfair way Aro had accused her. No one even seemed to care that she was about to die. This wasn't the first time Aro had smudged the line between the truth and his will when someone had refused to join him but generally he didn't get rid of people he wanted for the guard. Aro is fairly patent and he tends to believe that everyone will give into him sooner or later and that if he just waits long enough he'll get everything he wants."

I glanced over at where Edward and Bella were sitting. "That is the main reason he aloud you to leave unharmed. He desperately was looking for an excuse to not have you killed and when Alice promised Bella's change he almost jumped for joy at the prospect that one day the both of you would join him."

I turned my glance on Carlisle. "He's jealous of you, you know; Jealous that you have all of these powerful children and they willingly serve you because they love you and not because you hold power over them."

Carlisle held up a hand to stop my story. "No one in this house serves me. All of my children have the power to leave anytime if they want to. I won't stop them if they wanted to leave and I would never ask them to serve me."

I nodded. "He knows that, its part of why he wants Edward and Alice so bad. To prove to himself that holding power over someone works better then love. So far you have proved him wrong and shown others that maybe there is a different way to live, one that has more benefits and less hardship.

"Aro ordered Juliet to death and I volunteered to do the job myself. Aro often left Alec and myself in charge of getting rid of his victims and he never once suspected that I would betray him.

"I took Juliet away from the main room and lead her though the tunnels under ground. I talked to her as we walked and when we were out of range of the others I let her in on my plan. I had always liked Juliet, every time she had stopped by to visit we would talk and she would tell me stories of places she had been.

"Juliet can speak twenty-eight different languages. She loved to travel and spent her free time roaming the world learning new things. I had considered her a friend and I didn't want to see her killed because Aro was offended that she didn't want to give up her travels and join him. It wasn't fair.

"I took her to a back room and helped her sneak out a side door. I ran with her to the border and told her to never come back. If Aro ever found out that she was still alive he would have known it was me who let her go.

"It was hard to keep my secret from Aro but just like it is possible to trick Edward by thinking things that aren't true it is possible to lie to Aro as long as he doesn't stay in contact with you to long. I made a fire out by the boarder and pictured myself ripping Juliet apart and tossing her in. I only stayed in contact with Aro long enough for him to see my false memory and I got away with saving my first prisoner."

"You're like an undercover ninja." Emmett said with a grin in my direction.

I laughed once. "You could look at it that way. Really though I was just sick of all the killing. I never saw anything wrong with the way Aro ran things and then I started spotting little things. He's not fair none of them are. If its possible Aro's brothers are even worse then he is. Aro is generally optimistic but Marcus and Caius just like to see people die. There almost cruel about it.

"Since letting Juliet go I have set twenty seven other prisons free after they were falsely sentenced by Aro and the others: John could turn invisible, Mary had an uncanny ability to since when someone was lying to her, David could change his appearance. There not all gifted with extra powers but a lot of them were."

I glanced up at my audience to see how they had taken my story. What if they thought I was lying? I needed there trust, there help. I had never relied so much on anyone as I was on them right now. I didn't like not being in control of my future.

Emmett was still smiling and Rose was watching her hands. Alice and Jasper both smiled at me when I looked at them. Bella was watching Edward who nodded once at me when I caught his eye. Esme moved to sit next to me and she took me hand. "You did a good thing Jane."

Carlisle nodded. "Good and Brave the only thing we have to figure out now is how we are going to keep Aro from getting his hands on you."

I was stunned to say the least. "You're going to help me?"

The all nodded and Carlisle stood up from his seat on the sofa. "Yes Jane we want to help you."

* * *

Reviews are always appretiated and I'll try to update again soon. if theirs anyone's POV you particulary want to see let me know. I'm pritty much open for trying anything.

~Darkrose


	7. You fight for the ones you love

An- This chapter is a little bit different then the others. I wanted to show a bit of what I think the parents of this amazing family would be feeling with all of the threats that their happy family is facing right now. Carlisle and Esme really are the best set of parents I think anyone could ask for and writing them was so much fun. I hope you feel that I did them justice and I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next step in Jane's story.

Chapter Seven: You fight for the ones you love the hardest

* * *

POV- Esme

"Come on Dad you have to move faster then that!"

"Emmett, don't get cocky!"

"Get your ass back here and let me kick it for you!"

"Catch me if you can."

"Focus, we have to be ready."

The sounds of my family fighting in the back yard floated up to me as I watched my son's mock fight with my husband as Jasper shared his fighting experience with them. It had been decided that everyone had to learn how to fight. We had to know how to defend ourselves against vampires who would clearly outmatch us in skill. Out matched, out numbered, I didn't see how we could win.

It hurt to watch them fight and my un-beating heart ached with the reality of our situation. Instinctive snarls ripped threw them as they lunched themselves at each other. Carlisle dodged past Emmett's side and he swiped at his son's arm. Jasper called orders to them and then Edward joined the fight so Carlisle could get the feel of handling multiple opponents. I had to turn away as they cornered him and Jasper proclaimed that Emmett had hit a "Death blow" and that Carlisle was now "dead".

Anger built in my chest and I bit back a snarl. He shouldn't even be fighting. Carlisle had always put peace above anything else and it killed me now to know that I might lose him because of it. I couldn't lose him. Jasper was the only one with experience in this area and there was no way he could defend all of us. We just didn't have enoufg time.

Carlisle glanced up at me and I tried my best to smile. He met my eye and didn't even try to cover his scowl. I knew that this upset him as much as it did me. I let my face fall back into the grimace I had worn the last few days as we prepared for the arrival of the guard and nodded down to him. He would understand my fear. Carlisle nodded once before he was forced to look away. Emmett had jumped at him and now they were racing across the yard with Edward in hot pursuit.

I walked down the hall and glanced out one of the large bay windows in Carlisle study that over looked the front yard.

"Look to your right!"

"Stop worrying about your hair Rose."

"Bella you have to be faster then that or you'll never get her."

"She can't sneak up on me."

"Alice, you have to try without your power, you can't always rely on it."

Jane was leading the girls in similar exercises in the front yard. Alice had her eyes closed and was effortlessly dodging Rose and Bella as they tried to grab her. Jane was trying to find weak points in Alice's vision. If Jane could find them so would other members of the guard and she wanted to be ready for anything. Jane whispered something to Bella as Rose lunched herself at Alice again.

Alice dodged Roses blow and Bella ran towards her shorter sister. This time right before she would have jumped at Alice Bella changed direction and jumped at Rose instead. Bella collided with her blond sister and they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and snarls. Jane declared Bella the winner and started lecturing about never letting your guard down.

Jane caught my eye and waved for me to join them. I nodded and slowly made my way down the stairs. I could hear Emmett roaring in the back yard and I shivered again at the thought of my carefree son in battle. I had hoped with Bella's change having gone so well that any danger our family was in would have passed. As I listened to the sounds of my family learning to kill I knew I had been wrong. It seamed like we would never be completely free of danger.

Alice met me on the deck and gave me a warm smile. "It will be ok mom."

I tried to smile back but I knew the look would have been forced. Alice was so small, how could she hope to fight so many vampires twice her size? Alice took my hand and we walked over to were Jane was watching Bella and Rose fight. Jane glanced up at us and she too tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready for this Esme?"

I nodded slowly; I had to be ready there was no choice in the matter. Jane grimaced. "I'm sorry about all of this. It's my fault your in danger."

Jane glanced down at her hands as she rang them together in front of her. How could she think this was her fault? We had willingly agreed to help her. We had to, how could we have said no? Jane hadn't done anything wrong. I felt my maternal instincts kick in and I hugged the little girl to me patting her hair.

"It'll be ok Jane." I said softly, repeating the words Alice had said when she tried to comfort me. This is why we were fighting. We had to help a little girl who was trying to win her freedom. I would gladly give my life for my family, and if learning to fight would help make sure they stayed safe I would gladly do that to.

Jane pulled back and reclaimed her composure. She was still trying to prove that she didn't need anyone to take care of her. I had never seen anyone try so hard to prove themselves. Jane called Bella over and had her shield Alice so her power was blocked. Without her foresight Alice was lost. She and Bella danced around the front yard snarling and snapping at each other. Bella changed direction quickly and caught Alice off guard. Jane called the blow and Alice was declared "dead"

Jane started them off again before turning to face me. "Esme I want you to take on Rosalie." I glanced over at my eldest daughter and nodded slowly. We had to do this, I had to do this. I would protect my family no matter what the cost.

Rose nodded slowly after a second and took her stance on the opposite side of the yard. I lowered myself into a crouch and tried to completely give myself over to instinct. Rose jumped forward and I back tracked. We circled around each other, jumping and dodging as neither one of us was able to land a blow on the other.

Rose leapt at me and I pulled to the right. She shot just past my side and I had the chance to strike. I raise my hand to deliver the blow that would have killed her, had we really been fighting but, I couldn't do it. I stopped halfway there and she shot away to the other side of the yard.

"Esme never waste the opportunity to strike your opponent." Jane called from her spot by the deck. I was still staring after Rosalie as she watched me from across the yard. I couldn't do it, even if it was just practice. Knowing that I could have killed her scared me.

Rose moved out of her offence posture and I stood up with her. I hadn't been able to hurt her. I wasn't meant for fighting. I would only be a liability to my family when the time came to fight. They would get hurt trying to protect me. Carlisle would get hurt.

Jane grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to her level snapping me out of my thoughts. "Esme you have to focus. You're not really going to hurt her it's just practice."

I shook my head. If the time came for me to kill another vampire I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. I was too weak to take another life. Jane shook my shoulder and forced me to listen to her as she spoke. The others had stopped their fighting and they were watching us to.

"Esme, listen to me. If the time comes to fight you have to know how to defend your family. Aro will tell his guard to kill them because you've decided to help me. Are you going to stand by while your family dies? Or are you going to take control and protect your family?"

I nodded glancing up at the faces of my daughters. Rose my eldest daughter, she had been the first girl to join our family beside myself. My first little girl, she was my daughter in every way that counted. I would do anything to protect her.

Alice, The daughter who had chosen me. She had brought nothing but joy to the entire family. I hadn't thought our family was missing anything until she showed up with Jasper. They added a whole new component to the family. We would never be complete without her.

Bella, the final piece to our puzzle. She had filled the void that was missing without a mate for Edward. She had never seen just how special she was and I would spend the rest of forever making sure they all knew how much I loved them.

I glanced back at Jane. I would fight to protect her as well. She wasn't quite family but Jane had won a special spot in the heart of our family. "I will fight."

She nodded. "Good, I know you can do it Esme. You can't afford to be merciful because I can granite you the guard will not show you any kindness once their orders have been placed. Part of our training was to follow orders without question. They won't think twice about it and even if they think it's wrong they won't speak up."

"You spoke up Jane." Bella pointed out.

Jane shook her head. "I ran away. I'm a coward who couldn't bring myself to face Aro or call him out on his unfair rulings."

"Jane you're not a coward." I glanced to my left surprised and proud of Rosalie for speaking up. Rose was watching Jane as the rest of us watched her. It was no secret that there was still plenty of animosity between Rose and Jane. Rose wasn't the best at making friends and Jane was a threat to her family.

Jane shook her head again. "But I ran away from them. I left Alec behind and now Aro will probably kill him for not stopping me, for not turning me in instantly when he knew I was running away. I was out of Volterra before the guard realized I was gone. The only way I would have made it that far was if Alec had distracted them."

"Leaving doesn't make you a coward." Rose argued. "If you were a real coward you would still be running right now. You wouldn't have come to us- probably your biggest enemies- looking for help. You wouldn't be here now preparing to fight for something you believe in."

Rose stopped her speech and glanced away to her left. Rose didn't normally speak her mind and when she did it was usually to complain. I moved closer to her and rubbed Roses shoulder. Rose glanced at me and smiled.

Jane didn't look like she knew what to say. She watched me as I comforted Rose and then glanced at Bella and Alice who had remained silent. "Thank you Rose."

Rose shrugged it off and moved away a few steps. "Let's get on with this." Alice and Bella nodded before returning to their blind fight practice. I looked down at Jane and she nodded once at me. "Are you ready this time?"

I nodded. "Yes" I was ready. This was my family and I wasn't going to let anyone take them from me.

"Even if it means killing someone?" Jane asked me again.

I felt the scowl set in on my face. "I won't like it but, I'll do anything to protect my family."

Jane nodded, her short brown hair swinging free around her face. "Then let's go." She pointed me in the direction of Rosalie and we continued with our practice. The snarls coming from both sides of the house as we prepared to defend our home and our family.

**POV- Carlisle**

"Come on Dad you have to be faster then that!" Jasper called after me as Emmett raced past my side and tagged me out again.

Emmett grinned wildly at his success as he raced ahead. He was enjoying the fight to much and not paying enough attention to his surroundings. Edward shot at him from the trees and pinned his much larger brother to the ground. Instinctive snarls ripped from their chests as they wrestled. Both trying to gain the upper hand.

"Emmett, don't get cocky!" Jasper chide as Emmett threw Edward off of him and dashed after his far faster brother.

"Get your ass back here and let me kick it for you!"

Edward dodged Emmett again and again as they wove through the trees along the edge of the yard. Edward was faster then Emmett and he was purposely leading him around in circles. Edward dived left and Emmett tried to counter his moves by swinging to the left and then back again to the right. It didn't work Edward could hear Emmett's moves before he could make them and nothing he did would give him the upper hand.

"Catch me if you can." Edward called after his youngest brother as he continued to weave just out of Emmett's crushing grasp.

Jasper jumped in-between them and they stopped messing around. "Focus, we have to be ready." Edward and Emmett both nodded in agreement and followed Jasper back to the center of the yard. Jasper ordered Emmett to attack me and reminded him not to get cocky.

Emmett jumped at me and I dodged my youngest son as he tried to grad my arm. I wasn't as fast as my son's and I would have to make up for that in strategy. Emmett leap at me again relying on his strength rather then his head. I spin so the right and swiped at his side.

"Edward, get in there and work with Emmett." Jasper called as he watched my fight with Emmett.

Edward nodded once and raced into the fight. Jasper watched for a second before explaining his new idea. "I want to see how you handle more then one opponent Carlisle. Don't let them corner you. Try to keep them both in front of you."

I did as he said I tried to keep both of my sons in front of me. Edward slunk to my left and I turned to face him. By turning to watch Edward I had let Emmett get behind me. I knew my mistake as soon as I made it but I couldn't react fast enough to stop it. Emmett raced behind me and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck from when he would have ripped my head off were we really fighting.

Jasper raised a hand. "Death blow".

Dead again, I growled under my breath. My training was not going as well as I had hoped it would. I wasn't meant for fighting and I accepted that weakness. What I couldn't accept was the fact that my weakness would hurt my family. I would be a liability on the battle field and I could only imagine who would suffer trying to protect me.

I glanced at the house and met the eyes of my wife as she watched over us. If anyone would get hurt protecting me it would be Esme. I wouldn't allow it. I had promised to protect her and I would no matter the cost to myself. She was my very life and I couldn't live without her.

She tried to smile at me but I could see the grimace still etched into her soft features. Her once bright gold eyes shone with pain and my heart ached to take it all away. This was killing her just as much as it was killing me. I didn't need any extra power to tell me that. I had always been able to read Esme, just as she could read me.

I didn't try to cover my own pain as I nodded up to her. I would lead my family as best I could. No one else would see my fear- The fear that my family would be ripped out from under me- except her. I would never be able to hide it from her.

This was something we would have to face together. We would face it as a family, just as we faced all of our problems. Compared to the threat facing us now our other small problems seamed so unimportant. The last big family meeting we had needed to hold concerning the fait our family was about Bella entering our family and that hadn't even been our choice to decide. Bella had been a part of us as soon as she transferred to Forks High School. Nothing we could have done would have kept her from Edward.

We were complete now, the family was hole, the puzzle complete. Emmett jumped at me from behind and I twisted away just in time. Focusing on the fight again. I bolted forward with Edward on my tail. I had to train harder. I wouldn't let Esme get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if any of them were lost because of my weakness.

They all had the chance to leave. I wouldn't have forced any of them to stay had they chosen to go. I knew in my heart that none of them would have left even if I had ordered them to go. We had always been more of a family then a coven and families protected each other. Jane was a part of the family now, and she had won herself a special place in our hearts. We would protect her just like we would protect each other.

I steeped to the side and watched as Jasper and Emmett both tried to corner Edward. They were trying to find a way threw his mind reading. Edward dodged and wove his way out of their clutches each time it looked like they had him, using his speed to his advantage.

I grimaced as Emmett managed to get a fist full of Edward's shirt. The fabric ripped easily and Edward once again was gone before they had realized it but, the fact that they had caught him couldn't be ignored. If Emmett and Jasper could catch him so could the members of the guard. I wouldn't watch my son die, it wasn't an option.

Edward glanced over at me and I could see he had heard my thoughts. He would understand the need for this training probably better then anyone else. He would fight his very best to protect his young mate. They all would, each of my sons fighting for the one thing that was most important to them -The young woman in the front yard who was right now training to protect him in return-.

Edward had been the first of my son's and I would always hold a special place for him. He had been the first person to join me and accept my way of life. He had given me hope; that maybe one day others would want to join us as well. And others did join us as time moved on.

Emmett, he was the perfect counter point in the family. He could off set Rosalie's poor mood. Lighten the sourer Atmosphere that had plagued Edward before Bella. He was comical relief for Esme even when most of his pranks and tricks caused physical damage to her house. I knew that Esme was never really mad at him. After all, if Emmett didn't knock it down Esme would never get to have the fun of rebuilding it.

Jasper, the newest of my three sons and probably the most rewarding to watch as he grew. Edward and Emmett had both chosen my diet but they had also been born into it; Changed by my hands and exposed to my beliefs before they had the chance to fall into the normal diet of human blood. That wasn't the case with Jasper. He had developed decades before finding us. He had lived off human blood and new all too well how inadequate our diet was in comparison.

At first I had believed that Jasper was only staying with us for the sake of keeping Alice happy. He would do anything for her without question. I no longer believed that. He would still do anything for Alice even if one day she decided she wanted to leave us- something I didn't need her gift to know would never happen- but I no longer felt that was why he followed the diet. Jasper didn't want to be a monster and the longer he was able to fight his killer instincts the more he realized the truth about himself. Jasper wasn't a monster, none of them were.

"Carlisle, come help us. Let's see just how many people it takes to knock Edward off his game." Jasper called at me as her circled around behind Edward.

Edward ducked and spun to keep Jasper in his line of sight. He was choosing to watch what he thought was the bigger threat. Jasper waved threw the trees and tried time after time to catch Edward. I slunk around to their left. Maybe Jasper could distract him long enough for me to catch him. Part of me wanted to catch Edward so he could improve on his fighting. Another side desperately hopes that none of us would ever catch him.

Emmett was mirroring my moves on the opposite side and he jumped at the same time I did. Jasper swiveled on his toes and we all flew at Edward simultaneously. Edward spun quickly looking for an escape and jumped right before we all collided. I tried to stop myself but there was no helping it. I ran into Jasper and Emmett and the three of us fell into a heap on the ground. The sound of our collusion still echoing in the trees around us.

Edward was hanging in the trees above us and he chuckled as we disentangled ourselves. "You've got to have more faith in me Carlisle. It would take more then three of you to catch me." Emmett jumped at his brother even before the words were fully out of Edward's mouth and they took off again. "One of these day's I am going to catch you Edward and them I'm going to pound that pretty little face of yours."

Jasper was still standing by my side as we listened to their fighting get farther and farther away. He glanced up at me and I tried to keep my face blank of emotion. Guarding my face wouldn't stop Jasper from feeling my discomfort with all of this but it let me feel like I had more control of the situation.

"It will be ok Carlisle." Jasper said and I could feel the small waves of serenity and calm he was pushing at me. I rubbed at the back of my neck feeling the tense muscles there.

"You can't be sure of that Jasper. Alice hasn't seen anything let."

He nodded. "No I can't be sure. I'm hoping that a fight won't be necessary."

"That's unlikely."

"The Volturi might not be fair but they don't go itching for a fight. I highly doubt that Aro would allow his guard to hurt our family even when he learns we are the ones hiding Jane."

I let the curiosity I was feeling shine through my mast as I studied the face of my son. "What makes you think that?"

His face was grim and I knew why as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Aro has too many plans involving Alice for him to allow her death so easily."

I nodded, of course Jasper would be thinking ahead. He would plan out any damage that might befall Alice.

"He is also interested in you and Edward." I pointed out. There was more then one gifted Vampire in out family and Aro would no doubt be interested in all of them.

Jasper shrugged. "We can't let that happen. I won't let him have her."

"Aro will be particularly interested when he learns about Bella." We had done a good job at hiding Bella's powers from the Volturi when they checked on her change. I was positive he would find her shield interesting.

"If we don't have to I would recommend not telling him about Bella." Jasper said with a sidelong glance in my direction.

I nodded my agreement. The only thing worse then our family being obliterated would be for us to be ripped apart and left to live separated. If Aro got his hands on any of them it would destroy the family. We couldn't be torn apart and there was little hope of being victorious in a battle. These next few weeks certainly were going to be interesting. The only thing we could do was pray that everything would turn out ok in the end.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I would like to dedicate this chapter to "BloodWhiteWolf" I don't know who she is in real life but she is the one who inspired me to continue so quickly. You should go check out her story "Like Father, Like Daughter". It's fantastic!

I promised before that I wouldn't stop this story until it was finished with it and I fully intend to keep that promise even if it takes awhile. So don't hate me.

As always Reviews are appreciated- especially since this stories been up for about three months and I've only gotten twenty-one reviews so far. "That's kind of sad people" I know more people then that are reading this story and I would like to hear your opinions, suggestions, and wishes for things to see farther along. I already know the outline of this story but recently I've gotten away from the funny side of this story. I need suggestions for comic relief and feel free to be creative. I can make it work ;)

Also let me know who's POV your interested in seeing later. I was thinking of doing the next one in Rose's POV, that might be a fun chalenge

Faithfully yours ~Darkrose


	8. Waiting and Detention

Hi everyone. Before you get to the chapter I do have just one thing to mention that I really should have siad sooner, although I hope most of you realized that my story didn't follow the exact path of the four twilight books.

This is a response to a review I got from "BIGBELLAFAN" My story is different from the books. Nessie was never born and Bella was changed in a more traditionally way after New Moon. Jake is still in La Push. I won't have an wolves in my story. I didn't like Braking Dawn, just a personal opinion (Don't hate me). After Bella and Edwards wedding they moved away and changed Bella so they could start over as a full family. Once she was in control of the blood lust I had them settle down in Anoka. It's a cute little town, not a lot of people. I thought it would work fine for vampiers. Sorry for the confusion I kind of mixed up the story line of the book series and I should have mentioned that somewhere earlier. I'll fix that.

Enjoy the story~Darkrose

* * *

Chapter Eight: Waiting and Detention

POV- Rosalie

This was such a waste of time. I let my head fall forward as our math teacher continued spouting useless information concerning some form of math problem. I didn't care. I already knew everything that this man could teach me and I really didn't have the patents to listen to a rerun today. I should be outside. We should all be outside training.

"Rosie, you ok?"

I glanced over my shoulder and looked to where Emmett was sitting a row behind me and two desks over. He raised an eye brow when our eyes met and I shrugged. "We shouldn't be here." I whispered under my breath to fast and low for the humans around us to hear.

Emmett nodded. "I know but, we have to keep the story up. People would get suspicions if we all suddenly disappeared from school."

I nodded as much as I hated it he was right. Alice and Bella were in their art class and Jane was in her math class down the hall with Edward. I couldn't here anyone screaming so I took that as a good sign; at least Jane wasn't eating the student body.

When the bell rang I was one of the first ones out the door.

"Rosie!" Emmett caught up and grabbed my hand. "Slow down babe, getting to your next class faster will only make it feel longer."

I growled low under my breath and leaned into Emmett's side. I would rather just skip my next class all together. I really wasn't feeling up to a high school band class. We found Edward on the first floor with Jane. Jane said a quick hello followed by a quick good bye as she turned to go to her English class.

I stalked along behind Edward and Emmett as we made our way to the band room. The class was already noisy with students as they set up their instruments and warmed up. Emmett took his seat and made a show of getting his new trumpet out.

I rolled my eyes as he warmed up. He enjoyed that trumped almost as much as his jeep. Jasper handed Alice her case and they both pulled out the shiny new Saxophones they had gotten. Jasper had been the most skeptical of us taking a high school band class but once Alice had the idea he just couldn't say no to her.

I selected a set of mallets from my bag and made sure my folder was near by. The percussion section didn't really need to warm up. Our instruments were always in tune and at least Edward and I were always ready.

Alice stiffened in her chair for a moment and all six sets of Vampire eyes fly to her face. Alice had keeping an eye out for any of the guard members but, so far they were still searching on the wrong continent. It vaguely reminded me of the game "Where's Waldo." Except this time it was more like. "Where's the little girl who managed to pull a fast one on the most powerfully family of Vampires in the world."

I head Edward chuckle besides me. Good to know he was still listening. I didn't blame Edward for his gift. I knew he couldn't turn it off but, that didn't mean I enjoyed him being privy to all of my thoughts.

"Sorry." Edward said softly as he leaned on the marimba I was standing next to while we waited for Mr. Lace to warm up the rest of the band.

I gave him my best 'Don't shit me look.' "No you're not."

He shrugged. "I am sorry I can't turn it off. I don't like invading everyone's privacy. I have just learned to deal with the fact that I can't help it and I do my best not to listen in less it's important."

"I know that." I glance back at Alice and she had gone back to warming up her saxophone. "What did she see?"

Edward shrugged. "Their serving pizza for lunch today, nothing exciting."

I felt myself relax. If Alice had seen something more important she probably would have faked passing out so we could get excused but I was still relived to know what she had seen. We relied so much on Alice sight. What if she missed something? Or what if Aro had gotten a new pet? Bella was still immune to Edward's gift even after her change. That had to be some kind of shield. If Bella could shield herself against Edward then someone would be able to block Alice.

The band ran through a set of warm up scales and once they were all in tune Mr. Lace called out our first song. "Jupiter" I set up my sheet music and took my place in front of the longest marimba. Edward was sitting in the drum set and we waited for the signal. Mr. Lace counted four beats and we were off.

Band class moved faster then I would have thought it could. I was able to lose myself in the music and it seamed like no time at all before Mr. Lace was telling everyone to pack up and reminding us of the up coming concert next month.

I packed all of my sticks away and walked with Edward out into the hall. Emmett joined us a few minuets later and we waited for the bell to ring. Bella stored her Bassoon in one of the extra rooms and locked it away with Alice and Jaspers Saxophones. As we walked to the lunch room Edward started chuckling to himself.

We got in line for human food and he started laughing harder. The girls in front of us where staring and he was starting to draw attention to us.

"Edward what the hell is so funny?" Emmett asked, his limited patents already running out. He hated when Edward's gift left him out of a good joke.

Edward glanced over his shoulder and nodded. We followed his gaze and found exactly what was so funny. Jane was walking into the lunch room, but she want alone. There was a girl with her. She was taller then Jane and had soft brown hair. Who was she?

"That's Ashley. Apparently she's in Jane's gym class." Edward said as we continued to stair.

Jane followed the girl into the lunch room and they were soon joined by another student. I didn't have any trouble recognizing this one. It amazed me that Eric was still trying to get on Jane's good side. He defiantly earned a few points for persistence. This boy just didn't know when to give up. I'd had my fair share of admirers but they all moved on after awhile.

At first it looked like Jane was going to leave them as she started walking towards Alice and Jasper, who were already at own table, but Ashley called her back. I watched open mouthed with Emmett as Jane's accepted her offer and sat down at a table full of humans on the opposite side of the lunch room. Eric quickly claimed the seat on Jane's left and Ashley was sitting to her right. Jane was laughing with them.

"Stick a fork in me." Emmett mumbled under his breath. "I'm done."

I glanced at Edward as we moved forward in the line. "What gives?"

"She wants to make friends. This is all new for her and with our eminent demise on the horizon she wants to try getting along with kids closer to her own age."

I wrinkled my nose. Why anyone in their right mind would spend the last unknown amount of their life trying to make friends with humans was beyond me. I flipped my hair over me shoulder and smiled in satisfaction when Emmett possessively pulled me to his side, affectively blocking the stairs of the boys standing behind us.

We each claimed a tray of human food and sat down with Alice and Jasper at our table in the back. Alice was grinning ear to ear as she watched Jane talk with her knew friends.

"Isn't this fantastic you guys?" She asked.

"It's strange." Jasper said eyeing the group of teenagers.

We sat silently for a while and then Alice giggled. Edward looked shocked then he to started chuckling under his breath.

"So that's why you got her that dress."

Alice shot a frantic glance at him and put her finger to her lips. "Shh, I don't want her to hear you. It's a surprise still."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked annoyed.

Alice smiled and leaned closer to us lowering her voice so Jane wouldn't hear her. "Eric is planning on asking Jane to the spring dance next week and I'm going to make Jane say yes."

Emmett snorted and had to shove his hand in his mouth so Jane wouldn't notice us. I just sat there shocked. Alice actually wanted Jane to go to a high school dance. I thought we were trying to keep away from the humans. What if he got to close? Jane had good control over her blood lust, she should she was older then most of us but, she had just switched off the human diet. There were no guaranties that this wouldn't go completely wrong.

"That's a good idea Alice." Edward said and Bella nodded along with him.

"Are you guy's crazy?" I asked in disbelief. "Remember what happened the last time we got to close to humans? You want to go threw that again?"

Edward growled softly under his breath. "I remember exactly what happened the last time we tried to actually fit in." He glanced down at Bella and she smiled softly at him. "That was the best decision we ever made for our family."

He shot a dark look at me and I growled back at him. "That isn't what I meant and you know it. I'm just as glad as the rest of us that Bella is here. I simply meant that it was messy. We had to kill Bella and move away and make sure no one got suspicions. We just got settled down again and we can easily get a few more years out of this town."

"It's just a dance Rosie." Emmett said wrapping an arm around my waist.

They didn't get it. Was I the only one who saw the possible danger here? Didn't they care if Jane lost control? She could wipe out half the student body at that dance.

"You're not the only one who sees the danger Rose." Edward pointed out. "You're just the only one who doesn't trust Jane enough to think she'll be ok."

"Someone has to put the danger ahead of trust and I'll do it if I must. I don't think a human dance is a good idea for Jane."

"She wouldn't have to go alone." Jasper said. He turned and smiled at Alice. "Alice, will you go to the spring dance with me?"

Alice practically squealed and wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck, kissing him full on the mouth. Edward coughed under his breath and I felt him kick Alice's chair. Alice's little display of PDA had attracted a lot of attention and it looked like most of the lunch room had stopped talking to glance sidewise at our table.

Alice pulled back with a wide smile, completely unashamed of her actions and not caring in the least what the other students thought. "I would love to go with you Jasper."

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "See, we can all go with her and keep an eye on her so nothing bad happens."

"That's a great idea Jasper." Bella agreed. She cupped one of her hands around Edward ear and mock whispered to him even though it wouldn't stop us from over hearing her. "You'll go to the dance with me right, love?"

Edward beamed at her. "I wouldn't go with anyone else."

Bella kissed his cheek quick and settled into his side. "No one else better ask you or I might have to eat them." Bella made her voice joking but we could all hear the underlying sincerity she had in her voice.

Emmett laughed. "I don't think any of the girls in this school have the guts to even think about asking him Bella you've done a pretty good job at marking your territory." Bella chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

Bella had settled into her new vampire instincts with unnatural skill but she was still overly protective of her claim on Edward. She had a strong since of "mate" and she had literally growled at the first girl who asked Edward out when we moved here. Edward had been forced to take her home for the day so Bella wouldn't hunt the girl down and chew her out.

Everyone at the table chuckled softly at the memory until Alice fell silent again. She glanced over her shoulder and we watched to see what had caught her attention. Alice turned back around and glanced at Emmett. "Speaking of marking one's territory Emmett, looks like your not doing a very good job." She mumbled under her breath.

It took me a moment to understand what she was talking about but then a boy stepped up to the side of our table. He had messy blond hair and big green eyes. He was trying to smile at me and it looked like he was desperately trying not to look at the rest of my table.

Umm – Ah- Rosalie?"

He was speaking to me? Who did this boy think he was? My family chuckled quietly around me, to low for the human to hear but enough to irritate me. "Yes?" I snapped at the boy probably harsher then necessary.

He nervously shuffled from foot to foot and I wondered momentarily if he was going to pass out or something. He looked at me with his big green eyes and mustered his courage. He was brave for a human. "WouldYouGoToTheSpringDanceWithMePlease?"

Jasper chuckled and I realized he probably wasn't helping this boy's nerves and if anything I was sure he was adding to them. Jane was laughing uncontrollable from the other side of the lunch room and Emmett had tensed at my side. They were all waiting for my answer. Could they possibly believe I would even consider saying yes to this boy? I did have standards after all.

I smiled at him letting all of my sharp teeth show and he instinctively took a step back. Smart human boy, he should fear me.

"No"

Maybe I should have been nicer but I wasn't really concerned with hurting his feelings. Why on earth would he think I would agree to go with him? He was cute on a human level but nothing even remotely close to rivaling what Emmett had.

Emmett had relaxed at my side and he swung an arm over my shoulders. "Sorry dude her dance card is full."

I shrugged his arm off. "I don't seam to recall you asking me to the dance Emmett." I stood quickly and grabbed my tray. I sashayed away before anyone could come up with something to say and left the blond boy standing alone next to my family and a dumb struck Emmett.

I emptied my tray and walked to my locker. Of course I would go to the dance with Emmett. He would just have to come up with a way to ask me. I put my things into the locker and grabbed my chemistry book.

I avoided crossing paths with the rest of my family and was one of the first people to sit down in the chemistry room. Mr. Millburn was talking with a girl who had missed yesterday's lesson and he was giving her notes.

Jasper walked in just before the bell rang and he took his seat next to me. We had a lab table to ourselves in the back of the room. Jasper caught my eye and grind at me. "You enjoy playing with Emmett to much."

I smirked and inspected my nails. "Is he nervous?"

Jasper flipped his book open and pulled out his notebook. "He's terrified."

"He can't possibly think I'll say no to him? I would never actually say yes to any of these human males."

Jasper shrugged. "I think he's having trouble thinking of a good way to ask you to the dance. He wants to impress you and prove that he's the only one good enough to take you."

I felt myself smile. I still didnt know how I had gooten lucky enough to find a guy like Emmett. "He'll have to try thinking out side the box."

"When did Emmett start thinking inside the box?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged and we chuckled quietly to ourselves.

"Miss Hale, Mr. Hale! Do you find something about my lesson funny?"

We both snapped our mouths shut and sat up straighter in our seats as Mr. Millburn walked up the isle to our table. He didn't seam to happy that once again we had been caught not paying attention to him.

"Sorry Mr. Millburn it was my fault." Jasper said quickly covering for me.

Mr. Millburn raised an eye brown and gave us both an exasperated look. "Oh, I doubt that." He walked forward and grabbed two slips off his desk. I felt my jaw drop, he wouldn't dare.

Mr. Millburn filled out the slips and set two bright pink notes on our desk. He was giving us detention!?! Who the hell did he think he was? None of the teachers here had ever given us detention before.

"I'll see you both in detention tomorrow after school."

Soft snickers rose from our fellow class mates and Jasper and I locked identical glares on Mr. Millburn's back as he walked back to the front of the room.

"Why didn't you "persuade" him not to give us detention?" I whispered under my breath as soon as Mr. Millburn had continued with his lesson.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I did, he gave us detention anyway. My gift is influencing emotions not mind control."

I glanced down at the detention slip with my name on it. We were to serve to hours of detention after school with Mr. Millburn tomorrow. This was unbelievable. I could just picture Alice laughing in her class. She would have seen this coming she could has texted me.

"Calm down Rose it's just detention." Jasper said calmly from my side and I felt waves of calm slowly roll over me.

I growled low under my breath and he stopped trying to manipulate my emotions. "I haven't had detention in years. It's embarrassing."

He shrugged and we spent the rest of the class sitting in silence as Mr. Millburn gave his lesson. When the bell rang we met up with Alice and Emmett on the first floor. Alice and Emmett were both laughing and when the spotted us walking towards them they only got worse.

I growled at them. "Shut up. Alice why the hell didn't you stop us?"

Alice shot a dirty look in my direction. "I'm trying to watch out for a lot of different thinks right now Rose. Remember all of the people trying to kill us right now? I'm sorry if your science class isn't top on my list of priorities!"

Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Alice leaned into his side and took a deep breath. She looked pretty beat, her usual glow was gone and she almost looked tired. I felt bad for snapping at her. Alice's vision wasn't perfect and we were all counting on her to tell us when the guard was coming. I could only imagine the stress that would take on someone.

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldnt have snapped at you."

She nodded. "I know. It's ok Rose."

The warning bell rang and everyone turned for their final class. I followed along with Alice until we reached our English class. Alice stopped just outside the door and grabbed my arm. She pulled me to the side and I waited for her to come out of her vision.

Alice shook her head and started pulling me in the other direction. I felt the adrenalin start flowing though me. This was it! She had seen the guard. Someone was coming. We would have to get the others, Call Carlisle, run home. Alice was still walking and she didn't looked panicked. What was going on?

"Alice?"

She shook her head. "It's not Italy, calm down." Why was everyone telling to calm down today?

She pulled me behind her until we were sitting at a desk in the back of the library.

"What happened?"

"One of the boys in class is going to get a nasty nosebleed halfway though the hour. So we are skipping today's lesson on the history of playwrights and early French writing."

I shied and put a hand over my heart. "I'm completely crushed. What ever will we do if we can't go to english?"

Alice rolled her eyes and my sarcasm and pulled out her drawing pad. I selected a book randomly off the self and we readied ourselves to wait eighty-five minuets until the end of class. When the bell finally rang Alice and I stood to meet up with the others. Jasper and Edward were already waiting by the cars and the others came soon after.

"Did you have a good day, Jane?" Alice asked inocently as the small girl slid into the back of my convertible.

Jane shrugged. "Yeah it was ok."

Alice smiled evilly. "Good, I have a feeling tomorrows going to be even better. You never know what the future holds."

Jane didn't hear the threat in her words and everyone else fought to fide their sniggers at Alice's plan for Jane. I climed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Emmett slid in next to me and I pulled out of the lot waiting until we were out of sight of the school to hit the gas. I beat Edward to the turn for the driveway and pulled into the garage first.

I got out of the car and everyone started making their way inside. Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around to face him. He spun me around and I once again found myself pinned between the car and his chest. Not the worst place to be.

"That wasn't very nice Rose." He pouted.

I tore my eyes away from his well defined chest and looked up into his eyes. "What wasn't nice Emmett?" I asked innocently trying to move my way around him.

He wasn't having any of that. He planted one hand firmly on either side of me making escape impossible without hurting my car.

"Teasing me like that in lunch. I know you better then that. You would never to go the dance with anyone other then me."

"I never said I wouldn't go with you. I just merely pointed out that you hadn't asked me yet."

He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Do I really have to ask?"

I was having trouble forming coherent sentences as Emmett started kissing up my neck. "It's always nice to ask."

He rested his forehead against mine and waited until I looked at him before speaking. "Rosalie, will you go to the Spring Dance with me next week?"

I pressed my lips to his. We fought for dominance nither one of us willing to let the other win and eventualy separated gasping for breath that either of us needed. "Of course I will."

He smirked. "Good."

* * *

My family is taking a trip this week to see some family we have living down south so I won't be home to update. Although this should give me lots of time to work on chapters for when I get back. Sorry, see you when I get back.  
Lots of love 3

Also be on the look out for the first chapter of a new story that I'm going to be working on. It envloves everyones favorite cupple on the reality TV show "So You Think You Can Dance."  
~Darkrose


End file.
